Uchiha & Haruno
by Belles7
Summary: "Uchihas always have motives for their actions, Sakura. I don't know what you did to my brother to make him so... interested with you but you're going to be in for a long ride." "Interested? No, Sasuke, you're brother is obsessed with me!" [NON-MASSACRE]
1. Chapter 1

**Uchiha & Haruno**

***Chapter 1: Scary**

* * *

_Italics- Thoughts_

__DISCLAIMER: NARUTO doesn't belong to me. (Sigh) -_-

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

"Sakura, you need to get a boyfriend….seriously!" Ino exclaimed, pointing at random guys walking in the streets of Konoha.

Ino was walking Sakura back to the Hospital after eating lunch together.

Sakura smiled at her blonde friend's attempt to find her a 'lover'.

Sakura twirled happily and stated, "Ino-pig, can't you see that I'm perfectly happy with being single?"

Ino sighed and responded, "Sakura, you're nineteen. You do know that one day you're going to want a man by your side?"

Sakura sighed and nodded, remarking, "Yes, I know that, but seriously relax Ino. I don't plan on falling in love any time soon. I love being a mednin!"

Ino slapped her forehead and said, "Fine, but you do know that there are many men who want you…like physically want you, Forehead?"

"I know, Ino," Sakura stated, glaring at Ino. Ino smiled innocently.

While eating lunch with Ino, Sakura told Ino about this man who tried to flirt with her at the market. The man couldn't seem to stop trying to verbally assault Sakura. In the end, Sakura landed a good punch on the pervert. Of course, she didn't use her chakra-molded fists. That would've caused an injury or two.

"Well, here's your boyfriend!" Ino proclaimed, gesturing at the Konoha Leaf Hospital while smirking at Sakura.

Sakura sighed and stated, "Bye, Ino and do take care of yourself. Tell Shikamaru and Choji that I said hi, okay?"

Ino nodded and retorted, "Forehead, _you _would do well to take care of yourself as well."

Sakura turned around to stick her tongue out at her childhood friend.

Ino snorted and stated, "What are you? A four year old?"

Sakura laughed happily and waved goodbye before walking into the hospital.

* * *

Entering the familiar patient's room with her white lab coat on, Sakura lightly knocked on the door before entering.

Onyx eyes clashed against emerald.

Sakura shut the door behind her without removing her intense stare as she stated, "Sasuke."

"Sakura," Sasuke responded. Itachi was leaning on the wall by the open window, staring with amusement.

Sighing, Sakura walked over to the injured Sasuke and glanced at her clipboard.

"Baka, what did I tell you before?" Sakura demanded, staring down at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked away, staring out the window.

Sakura softened and soothed in an unusually sweet voice, "Everything is going to be fine, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to look at the calm Sakura and asked, "You're going to heal me?"

Sakura returned his stare with outraged eyes as she answered, "Nope."

Sasuke demanded, "Why not?"

"Do you not understand that you could have injured your chakra pores so bad that you could never perform anything requiring chakra?" Sakura explained.

Sasuke stared at his hands and muttered, "Stupid Dobe."

Sakura arched an eyebrow and asked, "What about stupid Naruto?"

She walked over to the curtain and tugged it, revealing a scared Naruto.

Naruto nervously said, "Eh….Hi, Sakura-chan?"

At the moment, Sakura was emitting a dangerous aura as she gravely stated, "NARUTO, what did you and Sasuke do this time?"

Naruto struggled to explain to Sakura. "U-Unno, S-sakura-chan, I…we just…"

Feeling a headache rising from her troublesome teammates, Sakura held a finger up and said, "I don't even want to know now. Naruto, you are going to take care of Sasuke until he is better and fully healed. Sasuke you are going to let Naruto help you until you have fully recuperated."

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke and said, "Unlike the past hundred times, I will not be healing your injuries since Tsunade-sama has already healed most of them. Do you understand?"

In other words: You will learn from this mistake and not do anymore stupid things that should hinder you from being a ninja.

Sasuke nodded stiffly. Truth be told, he was scared of Sakura when she was like this.

Naruto began to whine and Sakura flashed him a dark glare, giving the Kyuubi vessel a taste of her Inner's glare.

"Ah, n-nothing, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, clasping his hands together.

"Good, Naruto," Sakura happily stated and turned around to say, "I'm sorry that you had to put up with this, Uchiha-san."

Itachi stared at Sakura with an amused expression and replied, "It was my pleasure."

"Have a _great_ day, Sasuke," Sakura said as she slid the door shut and left.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

"Sasuke-Teme, Sakura-chan is truly scary when she is like this," Naruto said, sitting on Sasuke's bed.

"Tch. Dobe, go fetch me some tomatoes," Sasuke said, pushing Naruto off the bed with his foot.

From the corner of his eyes, Sasuke saw one corner of Itachi's lips quirk up.

Confused, Sasuke turned to stare at Itachi. Itachi stared at Sasuke and Sasuke suddenly felt cold.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said before disappearing.

Sasuke stared out the window thinking. _What was that about? _

* * *

**Stay Tuned For Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno" **

**PLEASE REVIEW :] **


	2. Chapter 2

**Uchiha & Haruno **

***Chapter 2: His Confession**

* * *

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Sakura tossed her gloves into the trash can as she walked to the sink.

A few minutes later, Tsunade entered the restroom which was only for the employees of the Hospital.

"Sakura, how did the operation go?" Tsunade asked, leaning on the wall with crossed arms.

"It was a success," Sakura answered, drying her hands.

"Good job. Now, go home and get some rest, Sakura," Tsunade ordered, worried.

Sakura looked at Tsunade and replied, "Are you sure, Tsunade-sama? I can still work because we're low on some nurses."

Tsunade shook her head and said, "Go home and rest, Sakura. I don't want you to faint due to exhaustion. It's already three in the morning. You've been here since yesterday morning at eight."

Sakura nodded as Tsunade gave her a reassuring smile and left.

Staring at herself in the mirror, Sakura noticed that she was a bit paler than usual; however, she didn't have any dark shadows underneath her eyes.

Sakura walked out of the private restroom and into the hallway.

* * *

Starting to feel exhausted and sleepy, Sakura forced herself to walk slower so that she wouldn't use up her energy.

Sakura stopped walking in the middle of the hallway and placed a cold hand on the wall as she stared down at the tiles. Deciding whether she should force herself to walk home or just find an empty room to sleep in, Sakura was interrupted by a young man.

"Sakura-sempai, are you okay?" Hiro asked.

Sakura turned to look at the young man and flashed him an assuring smile as she replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking to myself. Thanks for asking though, Hiro-kun."

Hiro blushed at Sakura's comment; however, Sakura wasn't really paying attention to him.

Sakura forced herself to walk a bit faster than before.

"…Unno, S-sempai, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me," Hiro asked.

Sakura turned to look at Hiro and smiled sadly while answering, "I'm sorry Hiro-kun, but I don't see you that way."

"Oh," Hiro simply stated with his hands limp by his sides.

"Again, I'm sorry," Sakura restated, turning the corner as she entered a new hallway.

* * *

Sakura listened to Hiro's footsteps as he went the opposite way.

Sakura stopped to stare out the window. It was already dawn.

Sighing, Sakura slowed her pace to conserve the last bit of her strength.

Feeling even more drained, sakura debated her options quietly.

Not wanting to abuse her position as a mednin, Sakura decided to use the Transportation Jutsu to transport her home.

"That would take a lot of chakra but," Sakura stated, forming the seals.

"…it's worth it," Sakura muttered as she poofed away.

Opening her eyes, Sakura was safely inside her apartment standing in the middle of the living room.

"Finally, I'm at home," Sakura mumbled as she laid on the couch, feeling too lazy to drag herself into her bed.

* * *

**Stay Tuned For Another Chapter Of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

* * *

**A/N:** **thanks for all the reviews! I really do appreciate them ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Uchiha & Haruno**

***Chapter 3: Weird**

* * *

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Konoha Leaf Hospital only allowed visitors from 7 a.m. to 9 p.m.

Knowing that, Itachi woke up early to visit Sasuke.

A nurse assistant was sitting by the check-in desk and when she happened to see Itachi walking over to her, she struggled to hide her blush.

The assistant asked, "Uchiha-san, are you here to visit Sasuke?"

"Indeed, I am," Itachi answered in his smooth and rich voice, making the female even more flushed just by hearing him speak.

The assistant scanned the clipboard and said, "Ah, Sasuke-kun is in room 3 on the third floor."

Itachi stared at the assistant enough to make her squirm under his stare and asked, "His room changed?"

Speechless, the nurse assistant nodded.

Itachi left the lady and walked up the stairs until he reached the third flight.

* * *

Hearing Naruto shout, Itachi wondered how Sasuke's night was.

"What? You're dating Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

Sasuke was standing outside his room watching Naruto clutch the collar of some guy's black shirt.

"So what if I am, huh? I heard about the notorious Team 7. You guys are so possessive of Sakura that she can't even date due to you two," the kid threatened.

Leaning on the wall, Sasuke stared at Itachi as he walked over to them.

"Sakura-chan would have told me if she was dating," Naruto exclaimed and added, "Well, either me or Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed and said, "Obviously, the kid is delusional."

"No, I'm not," the kid challenged, glaring at Sasuke.

"Oi, what's your name?" Naruto asked, narrowing his large blue eyes at the guy. Naruto gripped the kid's shirt even closer.

"Why should I have to tell you my name? So that you can chase me down when you find out that I am dating Sakura-sempai?" the guy challenged.

Naruto shook the kid and demanded, "Stop stalling and tell me so I can ask Sakura-chan."

"Tell me what?" Sakura asked, tilting her head as she walked towards them.

Naruto stiffened and let go of the guy's shirt. Sasuke muttered, "What did I tell you, Dobe."

Sakura took her time as she walked to them.

"I heard that someone is dating me, Hiro-kun? Would you like to tell me who that is?" Sakura asked in a bitter sweet tone while walking.

Holding the clipboard in a clenched fist, Sakura flashed a deadly smile at Hiro.

"You know it's not nice to spread false rumors about someone, especially if she's in a bad mood, right Hiro?" Sakura questioned, staring at her clipboard.

Hiro stiffened when he heard Sakura call him 'Hiro' instead of 'Hiro-kun'. Somehow, Sakura sounded even more serious and dark when she didn't use any familiar suffixes on his name.

"Aw, crud, did I just _snap _the board in half?" Sakura muttered, checking her clipboard.

Sakura turned to scan Sasuke's injuries and stated, "Why don't you go into your room now, Sasuke? I need to do a check up."

Obeying, Sasuke entered without arguing and Itachi followed Sasuke feeling amused.

"Naruto, next time, try to keep your hands to yourself. I wouldn't like to be responsible for any future injuries, especially if it occurred within the hospital. That is just ironic," Sakura reasoned.

Naruto nodded and walked inside.

* * *

"Unno, Sakura-sempai, I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the moment. I was upset…with your answer from last night," Hiro stated.

"It's fine, Hiro, but if this happens again, I don't think you'll be so lucky," Sakura stated and continued, "I'm sorry if you're upset but eventually you'll come to realize that you only like me because I was caring to you when you were hospitalized."

Hiro immediately stared up at Sakura and challenged, "That's not true."

"Say it then," Sakura commanded. Hiro gave her a confused look.

"Say that you love me," Sakura stated, sliding the door even wider as she continued, "Say it in front of me and my teammates."

Hiro stared at Sakura, finally realizing what she was trying to tell him.

"You can't, can you?" Sakura stated as a matter-of-fact.

His head hung in shame as he stared at the floor.

"I already figured what you were feeling, Hiro-kun. Now, do you understand your feelings about me?" Sakura asked, smiling at him.

Hiro stared at Sakura with his brown eyes and questioned, "You're not upset with me, sempai?"

"Why should I be upset unless you're saying that you haven't learned your lesson, then I can go about it another way," Sakura inquired, sending a fist towards him.

Not expecting Sakura to punch him, Hiro flinched and shut his eyes as he waited for the intense pain he heard about when someone got punched by her.

Instead, he felt a soft and gentle hand on his head as Sakura teased, "Just kidding, Hiro-kun. There are plenty of other amazing girls out there; you just need to open your eyes, ne?"

Hiro opened his eyes and nodded happily as Sakura turned to go.

"…Sempai, is there someone in your heart right now?" Hiro asked, nervously and added, "Is that why I was rejected?"

Sakura turned around and laughed happily, "No, there's no one in my heart. I'm not in love and I don't plan to be in love for a while, Hiro-kun. Now that I just told you my entire love life, how about you get scurrying before my boss comes to scold me?"

Hiro nodded and said, "Of course. Bye, Sakura-sempai!"

* * *

Sliding the door shut, Sakura turned around to perform a check-up on Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry," Naruto said, sniffling.

Sakura stared at Naruto confused as she bandaged Sasuke's arm.

"Naruto, you're being weird. Why are you sniffling of all reasons?" Sakura questioned.

"It must have been uncomfortable to tell us about your love life," Naruto said.

Sakura laughed and wrapped an arm around Sasuke and Naruto as she stated, "No, I don't have someone I love. I'm perfectly happy with my love life because I care about everyone. So, Naruto, don't get all butt-hurt over me."

Sakura quickly let go of Sasuke who glared at Sakura for her releasing him so suddenly that he almost fell off the bed.

Sakura placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders as she asked, "How's everything with Hinata going?"

Naruto stared at the ground as he answered, "Um, everything's going well."

Sakura patted Naruto on his back as she chuckled lightly and whispered next to his ear, "You're blushing, Naruto."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Sakura turned around to finish the check-up and clapped her hands.

* * *

"Alright, let's get moving, people," Sakura stated bubbly.

Sasuke sighed and muttered, "Can't you just heal me already?"

Sakura ran her hand through her shoulder length hair as she retorted, "Only if you wear a dress."

Sasuke glared at Sakura and she shrugged happily at him while saying, "Life's not fair, Sa-su-ke-chan."

Itachi chuckled causing Naruto and Sasuke to stare at him with wide eyes.

Oblivious, Sakura smiled at Itachi and stated, "It's good to know that you're enjoying your time here, Uchiha-san."

"Get better, Sasuke," Itachi said, touching Sasuke's newly bandaged arm as he left the room.

Sakura stared at Sasuke with a finger on her chin as she quietly stated, "He's a bit…like you, Sasuke. It's good to know that Uchihas can enjoy their time."

"This is getting weird," Sasuke stated as he stared at his pink-haired friend who was humming oblivious of what was happening.

* * *

**Stay Tuned For Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**And PLEASE DO REVIEW! **

* * *

**A/N: TRULY, Thanks for all the lovely reviews X) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Uchiha & Haruno**

***Chapter 4: A Spark**

* * *

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

"Have a nice day," a nurse stated as Sasuke and Naruto exited the Hospital.

Naruto asked, "How about some ramen, Teme?"

Sasuke shook his head and stated, "Let's go train, but first we need to go get Sakura."

"Eh, but I'm hungry," Naruto complained, flapping his arms like a bird.

Sasuke turned around to say, "Tch, Dobe, you just ate. Why do you have to eat so much?"

"So that I can beat you, Teme," Naruto replied, flashing Sasuke a shining smile.

"You've been hanging around Lee and Guy, haven't you Dobe?" Sasuke questioned.

"Maybe or maybe not," Naruto taunted.

* * *

"Where is Sakura-chan? She's not at her apartment. She's not working at the hospital, so just where is she exactly?" Naruto pondered out loud.

"Ino," Sasuke stated. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and asked, "You think she's at Ino's place?"

Sasuke shook his head and clarified, "She might know where Sakura is."

* * *

"Oh, Sasuke-kun and even Naruto, what are you two doing in a flower shop?" Ino asked incredulously.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked, irritated by the intoxicating floral smell.

"Can't even greet an old friend?" Ino stated, faking a hurt expression.

"Ino, where is Sakura-chan? We need to go train," Naruto asked in a softer tone.

Ino smiled and answered, "That's more like it. You want to know where Sakura is, right? She's on a mission for Tsunade-sama."

Ino was organizing a vase full of flowers as she muttered to herself, "My flower has blossomed beautifully."

Trimming the stems, Ino turned to stare at the two males and questioned, "Why do you two need Sakura? You're both capable of training yourselves, aren't you?"

"Of course we are. We need Sakura so that we can finish our jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Okay, geez, Naruto don't get all aggressive on me. Well, if you two don't have anything better to do other than yap at me, I suggest you get out of here so that I can do my job. It was nice seeing you two though," Ino proclaimed.

* * *

"I can't believe Sakura went on a mission without telling us," Naruto exclaimed, feeling utterly upset.

"Be quiet, Dobe. You know how the Hokage is with Sakura and private missions," Sasuke muttered as he turned to leave.

"Where are you going, Teme?" Naruto said, throwing an arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke replied in a monotone voice, "I'm walking around."

"Let's go get some ramen since it is getting quite cold out here," Naruto eagerly suggested, practically forcing Sasuke to turn the other way. Sasuke sighed, giving in since he didn't want to deal with Naruto's blabbering.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura was wearing a black hooded cloak as she bent down to get a closer look at the herbs.

Gingerly touching the herb with her black gloved fingers, Sakura felt a chakra presence come in her direction at an incredible speed.

A chain flew through the bush causing the leaves to scatter as a Wave ninja appeared.

The Wave ninja glanced at Sakura quickly and cooed, "Well, look at what we have here, a pretty _lady_."

Yanking his chain out of the tree, the man smirked as the tree fell towards Sakura.

Sakura smirked at the Wave ninja, catching the tree and smashing him with the fallen tree.

"Don't underestimate me," Sakura seethed.

The man coughed out blood and Sakura left the place with the herbs safely packaged in her bag.

Sakura quickly made her way through the thick jungle-like mountain, avoiding any ninjas.

Sakura hid her chakra presence well while she traveled through the mountains.

"Why are there so many ninjas in this mountain region?" Sakura muttered as she escaped a trap.

She would make sure to ask Tsunade this.

Sensing numerous amounts of chakra presences, Sakura increased her pace. _What is going on?_

* * *

Sensing a chakra presence closing in, Sakura hid behind a group of thick, overgrown bushes.

A few seconds later, an ANBU ninja came limping, holding his right arm.

Noticing the rate that the ANBU ninja was losing blood, Sakura slowly revealed herself.

Sensing Sakura's chakra presence, the ANBU member turned around to stare at Sakura.

Red eyes peered intensely against emerald ones.

Sakura could already see the dark patterns of the Sharingan swirling as the ANBU/Uchiha member sucked Sakura into a strong and intense Genjutsu.

However, Sakura's Inner had kicked in, deflecting the famous Sharingan effect of mentally paralyzing victims.

"Kai," Sakura stated, forming the dispel seal.

The ANBU member stood there puzzled as Sakura walked towards him unfazed.

Sakura removed the dark hood and the ANBU member stated, "You're from Konoha."

"Yep and let's just forget about you trying to mentally handicap me, ne?" Sakura compromised.

The man was utterly bewildered. Not only had the young PINK-haired girl deflected his Sharingan attack, she was a medical ninja too.

* * *

As Sakura healed his wounds, the man asked, "What's your name?"

Sakura stared at him with her radiating emerald eyes and answered, "Tell me yours first and then I'll tell you mine. I can't trust a stranger even if we're from the same village."

"Uchiha Shisui," Shisui replied, taking off his mask.

Surprised, Sakura answered, "Wow, you actually told me your name? I'm Sakura."

"Sakura, where have I heard this name before?" Shisui muttered.

Sakura finished healing his wound and commented, "I'm Sasuke's teammate."

"Oh, you're that girl who damaged Sasuke?" Shisui reminded.

"...I guess, there have been multiple times where I've hit him during training," Sakura agreed.

"Yeah, Sasuke talks about you and Naruto," Shisui mentioned.

"That's good to know, I guess," Sakura stated.

Feeling Itachi's presence, Sakura and Shisui turned around to look at him.

"And what is my brother's teammate doing here, Shisui?" Itachi asked.

"I'm on a mission for Tsunade-sama," Sakura answered boldly.

Itachi narrowed his eyes on Sakura.

"She happened to be in the area and I was wounded so she offered to heal my wound," Shisui added.

"You got injured?" Itachi asked in disbelief.

"Oi, not everyone's got plans formulated every second, Itachi," Shisui commented and muttered, "I'm not a genius prodigy like you."

Sakura let out a light laugh. Shisui glanced at the pink-haired girl in curiosity.

"Sorry, you just reminded me of someone. Anyways, no need to worry," Sakura assured.

Itachi stared- more like analyzed- the girl's interactions with Shisui. The two acted as if they had known each other for a while despite the age gap.

Why was Shisui so friendly with her? It wasn't like him to be friendly to those he did not know.

* * *

"Well, I should get going now," Sakura stated, staring at the two Uchihas.

Itachi nodded and Shisui replied, "Be safe, Sakura-chan."

"Um, thanks?" Sakura half answered and questioned before she disappeared into thin air.

"Man, your little brother has got a pretty good looking teammate, Itachi," Shisui commented.

"Hn," Itachi grunted and stated, "Let's finish our mission."

* * *

On the way back to Konoha, Shisui asked, "What's the matter with you, Itachi? You look like you're thinking about something."

"Aren't I always?" Itachi remarked, feeling a little irritated that his thoughts were interrupted.

"There's something odd about your brother's teammate, Itachi," Shisui commented.

Itachi stared at his friend and stated, "What do you mean?"

"She's well known for being the Hokage's apprentice and all those powerful punches and stuff. But no one really said anything about her being able to deflect Sharingan effects," Shisui muttered.

Itachi stared at Shisui unfazed. But Shisui already knew that Itachi was already formulating plans.

Shisui stared at Itachi intensely and muttered, "Aw, crap! I shouldn't have told you that."

Itachi increased his pace causing Shisui to say, "Itachi, I hope you know that Team 7 is notorious for being protective over each other, especially Naruto and Sasuke."

"Do not worry, Shisui. I just plan on studying her," Itachi stated. Finally, there was a spark in his boring life. He was starting to think that he had already conquered life.

"No, Itachi, I know what you're thinking when you say 'study'. You meant to say 'conquer,'" Shisui exclaimed.

"Shisui, keep this issue private. If the Clan finds out about Sakura, then most likely she will be killed. No clan wants to feel inferior even if it is one person standing in their way. They will kill that person. And killing Sakura would not be a good thing since she has deeply rooted her bonds with many people," Itachi stated as a matter-of-fact.

"So basically, you're telling me not to do anything and let you 'study' Sakura-chan," Shisui rephrased and muttered, "Oh boy, Sasuke's going to be upset when he finds out what is going on in your…head, Itachi."

* * *

**Stay Tuned For Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Uchiha & Haruno**

***Chapter 5: Confusion**

* * *

_Italics= Thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

After informing Tsunade about her mission, Sakura walked back to her apartment hoping to get at least an hour of sleep.

However, when she got to her apartment building, she sensed Naruto's and Sasuke's chakra presence lingering around her apartment.

"Crud, what are they doing there?" Sakura muttered as she stopped walking completely. Thinking about how she really wanted to get some sleep, Sakura decided that she should just head over to Ino's place and get some sleep there.

Hiding her chakra presence, she quickly made her way to Ino's place while running through alleys.

"Sakura-chan, wait, don't run away from us," Naruto yelled, gaining on her. She didn't bother to look back.

"Crap, he's catching up," Sakura muttered, looking up ahead as she sensed Sasuke's chakra presence on the roof. _They're teaming up against me? _

"Ugh, if this is about training, then let's train tomorrow, okay!" Sakura shouted while turning a corner.

Sasuke jumped down and landed a few feet away from Sakura as Naruto quickly caught up.

Sasuke asked, "Why?" Naruto and Sasuke walked closer with a cautious and slow pace.

Cornered, Sakura replied, "Because I'm tired and I'd like some rest."

"We've been waiting all day to train, Sakura," Sasuke stated. Sakura simply shrugged.

Gathering chakra onto her feet, Sakura zoomed up the wall and onto the roof and jumped away at an incredible speed, still keeping her chakra hidden.

"Sakura-chan, we have to finish our jutsu though!" Naruto yelled as he sped up along with Sasuke.

Sakura shouted back, "Ugh, I said tomorrow!" She quickly dropped into an alley and sped through the busy streets of Konoha.

Forming clones, the group of Sakuras split up in pairs.

Naruto shouted, "This is getting fun!"

He formed some clones like Sasuke did and that was the start of a wild, _wild _goose chase.

* * *

Tired, Sakura made it to Ino's place feeling proud that no one had caught her.

"Of course, Naruto and Sasuke would never think that I'd come here," Sakura muttered as she entered the flower shop.

Ino stared at Sakura with her blue eyes and asked, "Oh, Sakura-chan, you're back already?"

Sakura stopped immediately and stated, "You're not Ino, Naruto."

Ino never calls her 'sakura-chan'. Usually, it's 'Sakura' or 'Forehead.'

Sakura turned around to leave as she opened the door only to find Sasuke blocking her way with his Sharingan eyes.

Surprised, Sakura bored into his bloody red eyes. Forgetting that Sasuke was using Sharingan, Sakura fell for his trap.

"…Crap," Sakura muttered as she knocked out, falling into Sasuke. She never thought that Sasuke would use his Sharingan just to have her train with them.

With a poof, Naruto transformed back into himself and worriedly stated, "Oi, Teme, you didn't do anything to harm her with your Sharingan, did you?"

"No, I just simply knocked her out for a while. Anyways, now that we have Sakura, let's go train," Sasuke replied, still holding the unconscious Sakura.

* * *

In the end, Naruto argued that since Sasuke used his Sharingan on Sakura, he should be the one to piggy-back her as they walked to the training grounds. Honestly, Naruto did not want to feel the wrath of an angry Sakura, especially if they were training.

On their way to the training grounds, Naruto and Sasuke met Itachi and Shisui.

"Oh, what a surprise to see you two," Shisui stated merrily as Itachi narrowed his eyes on Sasuke.

"Where's your hot- I mean- lovely teammate," Shisui asked, trying to prevent the wrath of Team 7.

Naruto and Sasuke glared as Sasuke tightened his hold on Sakura.

Shisui stared at Sasuke as he noticed the unconscious Sakura and stuttered, "W-what are you two planning to do to Sakura-chan?"

Naruto stared at Shisui and restated, "Sakura-_Chan_? How do you know her? Are you two friends or something?"

"Yes, we're friends," Shisui answered and said, "Now what did you two do to Sakura-chan?"

"So you two chased poor Sakura-chan and Sasuke used his Sharingan on Sakura-chan just to train?" Shisui summed up, feeling very interested.

Sasuke shrugged still carrying Sakura on his back and said, "It wasn't anything harmful, just something to keep her still."

Shisui stared at Sakura confused. How could she manage to deflect his higher level Sharingan if she knocked out when Sasuke only used the first level of his Sharingan on Sakura?

"Sakura-chan must have been really surprised when she opened the door to see you standing there with your Sharingan, Teme," Naruto muttered, staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged and said, "What ever."

Sasuke noticed Itachi staring at him, no Sakura. Sasuke turned himself so that Itachi was staring at him instead of Sakura.

"Itachi, what are you thinking?" Sasuke demanded intently.

"Nothing that involves you, little brother," Itachi replied monotonously.

Sasuke knew his brother well enough to say that Itachi was those types of people who were not as easily impressed by others. And for some reason, Sasuke was beginning to think that there was something that had caught Itachi's attention. But just what could it be?

Sakura stirred quietly on Sasuke's back as she innocently wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Oi, Teme, hurry up before Sakura-chan wakes up and throws a punch," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke turned to leave with Sakura and Naruto.

"See you at home, Sasuke," Itachi stated warmly. Sasuke turned around to stare at his older brother officially creeped out that his brother had addressed him in such an unfamiliar tone.

Shisui smiled mysteriously at Sasuke as Itachi continued to walk as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**PLEASE DO REVIEW :] **


	6. Chapter 6

**Uchiha & Haruno**

***Chapter 6: Let the Games Begin**

* * *

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Sighing as she healed Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura muttered, "That's what you get for knocking me out with your Sharingan, Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Ugh, you and your monosyllabic word," Sakura retorted.

Naruto laughed and agreed, "Sakura-chan's right, Sasuke-Teme."

"Naruto, you Baka, you offered to help Sasuke knock me out too!" Sakura scolded, raising a fist in the air.

Naruto pouted and commented, "But it was fun."

"I'll admit it, it was fun. I haven't felt this immature since we were Genins," Sakura stated.

"Like the time we tried to catch Kakashi-sensei with his mask off," Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. Sakura smiled at her precious teammates. She never regretted being placed in Team 7 even if she was weak back then.

Getting up, Sakura lent a hand to Sasuke and Naruto as she stated, "Let's go get some Ramen since I'm in a good mood, ne?"

"Really, Sakura-chan, are you sure?" Naruto asked, extremely happy.

Sakura nodded in equal happiness and replied, "But you two are paying!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and muttered, "I should've known."

Grabbing their hands, Sakura hummed happily as she walked between Naruto and Sasuke to Ichiraku.

* * *

It was getting dark as Team 7 ate peacefully in the ramen shop.

Sakura gazed out the window as Naruto worked on eating his eighth bowl.

Sasuke muttered, "Dobe, you're paying for your own bowl."

Sasuke remembered the way that Itachi had said goodbye to him. It was weird because Itachi normally did not do those kinds of things. What was Itatchi planning?

Sasuke's gaze landed on Sakura, who was oblivious of the sudden change in Itachi.

"Sakura, has Itachi come to the hospital feeling sick or injured lately?" Sasuke asked.

The pink-haired kunoichi turned to stare at Sasuke before answering, "Um, I don't think so. It's either that or I just haven't seen him in the hospital. But I don't think that he came at all."

* * *

After Team 7 finished eating, they walked around on the street.

Naruto pointed at a shop that was selling familiar toys that were being sold when they were Genins.

Sakura smiled and reminisced, "I remember. Naruto, you wanted to get that for Sasuke's birthday."

Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged and said, "Hey, I was a prankster back then, Teme."

Sakura laughed with glee at her teammates. They continued to walk around, remembering pieces of old memories.

There was this elderly lady giving out free mini-containers about the size of a thumb. The small containers were full of soap for blowing bubbles. Sakura and Naruto quickly rushed to the lady to get some and in return, she gave them a whole bag full of those mini-containers.

Sakura and Naruto turned around to smile at Sasuke before they both declared, "Let's have a bubble war."

Sasuke shook his head and retorted, "Stop being so childish."

Sakura faked a hurt expression and remarked, "Is _the _Uchiha Sasuke _backing_ down from a _battle_?"

Sasuke glared at Sakura and threatened, "You wouldn't."

Sakura turned to Naruto and said, "Oh well, Naruto, I guess Sasuke-_chan_ is too _chicken _and _childish_ to fight us since he did lose the other time."

Naruto smirked at Sasuke, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't back down from a challenge especially if it was from a girl.

"That's right, last time, Sakura-chan won because someone made us lose!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at Sasuke with an upset expression.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura and Naruto stating, "That was when we were Genins, bakas. Where are we going to fight?"

Sakura smirked with smugness as she returned the furious Uchiha's stare with determined jade eyes.

"At the training grounds," Sakura answered.

In a blink, Sasuke vanished into thin air.

Sakura laughed and high-fived Naruto as he expressed, "Sasuke is so fun to mess around with when he's furious."

Nodding, Sakura agreed, "Truly, a furious Uchiha is always a fun victim."

Naruto and Sakura disappeared in to thin air.

* * *

"A bubble fight at the training grounds?" Itachi muttered out loud, stepping out from the dark shadow.

"That's what they said," Shisui stated, staring at Itachi as he commented, "She's really got your attention, hasn't she Itachi?"

Itachi gave his friend a bland look and answered, "I'm not sure."

Shisui let out a sigh and said, "Why is it so hard to get a straight answer from Uchihas?"

Walking towards the training grounds, Itachi retorted, "You are talking about yourself, too, _Uchiha_ Shisui."

"Tch, stupid genius prodigy," Shisui mumbled as he caught up to Itachi.

Itachi smirked slightly and responded, "Where would you be without me?"

Shisui faked a thoughtful expression and said, "Maybe on a date with Sakura-chan?"

Shisui observed Itachi's actions intently only to find Itachi staring straight ahead as if he had never said a thing. Confused, Shisui wondered what Itachi was really interested in Sakura and possibly why.

* * *

"What! How is this possible, Sakura-chan?" Naruto shouted, pointing at Sasuke who happened to be winning.

Sakura shrugged and stated, "I didn't think Sasuke would take it so seriously."

"Naruto, Sakura, I'm going to kill you… with my bubbles," Sasuke said in a dark and angry tone.

Naruto and Sakura turned to stare at each other for a second and then, the two teammates exploded out in laughter.

Sakura forced herself to sit down while Naruto was already rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach.

* * *

Standing up, Sakura wiped a tear from her emerald eyes and held her hands in front of her as she surrendered, "Okay, Sasuke, I give up. You win this time."

Sakura backed up to a tree, setting a hand on it as she stated, "Besides, I think that we've had stalkers for quite a while now."

Naruto smirked and said, "Oi, we know that you've been following us."

"Itachi and Shisui, you've been following us since we were at the shop," Sasuke stated and continued, "What is it that you need?"

Itachi and Shisui appeared with Itachi replying, "I just wanted to visit you, little brother."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi as Sakura and Naruto stood next to Sasuke.

Shisui winked at Sakura who forced herself to be polite and wave back.

"Sasuke, when are you coming home?" Itachi asked, locking his eyes onto Sakura who politely smiled back, not sure of what to do next.

Sasuke and Naruto noticed Itachi's stare on Sakura. Naruto walked to Sakura's side as Sasuke answered, "I'll be home as soon as Naruto and I send Sakura home."

Itachi smirked at Sasuke and left with Shisui.

* * *

Sakura turned to stare at Sasuke and demanded, "What was that all about?"

Sasuke sighed and muttered, "This isn't good. Hurry up, Sakura, Naruto and I will send you home tonight."

Exiting the training grounds and walking on the street lit road, Sakura asked, "What isn't good?"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura and muttered, "Be quiet. _He _might just be listening to us."

Naruto sighed and added, "Sakura, make sure to sleep with a kunai tonight and keep your doors locked along with the windows."

Sasuke shook his head and suggested, "No, she'll need more than locked doors and windows. She'll need traps."

Sakura stared at her worried teammates with utter confusion. _Why would I need traps? To protect myself…from what though, that's what I don't understand._

* * *

Shisui was standing in front of his house as he advised, "Itachi, don't do anything absurd."

"Why would I, Shisui?" Itachi stated. He never acted unless he had a plan. And when he planned for something, he would make sure that there were no flaws. It was always a success when Itachi planned.

Itachi walked back to his house, expecting Sasuke to appear a little later furious.

After all, Itachi _was _a genius prodigy. And life was starting to challenge him with Haruno Sakura.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, remember not to let anyone besides Sasuke or me enter your house, got that?" Naruto reminded for the hundredth time.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura replied, "Yes, Naruto. I kind of figured that out a _long_ time ago, but thanks for the concern. And don't worry, Naruto, I'll make sure to sleep with a kunai tonight."

Sakura didn't see the reason as to why she should keep a kunai tucked under her pillows.

After Sasuke and Naruto left, Sakura locked the door and headed for a warm shower.

* * *

Itachi was sitting in Sasuke's room on Sasuke's bed, waiting for Sasuke to come home.

He noticed a picture of Team 7 when they were still Genins.

The door opened, allowing beams of light to enter the dark room. Sasuke shut the door only to let the room be consumed by darkness again as he demanded in a serious tone, "Itachi, what are you planning?"

Bloody eyes clashed against one another.

Itachi innocently asked, "What do you mean, foolish little brother?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and stated, "Do not mess with my teammates, Itachi."

"I do not plan on 'messing' with your team, Sasuke. I just plan on studying a bit," Itachi phrased.

"What do you mean 'study'?" Sasuke demanded walking towards Itachi.

Itachi got up as his red eyes reverted back to onyx.

"I will leave that interpretation to you, Sasuke," Itachi answered, closing the door shut.

* * *

Sasuke lied on his bed as he stared at the ceiling. _What have I gotten myself into? _

Itachi entered his lightless room and quietly stated, "Let the games begin."

* * *

With his eyes wide awake, Sasuke suddenly sat up as he felt coldness shoot through his body.

"Itachi," Sasuke muttered, shutting his eyes.

* * *

Sakura sat up in her bed, unable to fall asleep. She grabbed a scroll, flicked on the night lamp and began to read.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Uchiha & Haruno **

***Chapter 7: What is the matter…**

* * *

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Sakura dropped her thirtieth scroll on the ground when she heard a knock on her apartment door.

"Who could it be?" Sakura muttered, getting up from her bed as she headed in the direction of the foyer.

Before she opened the door, she glanced at the clock in her living room. It was 2 a.m.

The person knocked on the door one more time.

Sakura opened the door and retorted, "What are you doing in front of my door at 2 a.m.?"

Surprised to see Itachi, Sakura commented, "Uchiha-san, what do you need?"

He held up a bleeding arm, catching Sakura's attention. Sakura gestured for him to enter.

* * *

Sakura was standing in her kitchen, holding a cup of tea. Dressed in black sweats and a grey T-shirt, Sakura smiled at the welcoming warmth of the tea.

Itachi stared at the pink-haired kunoichi as she sipped her tea in happiness.

Setting her cup on the marble counter, Sakura exited the kitchen and sat next to Itachi on the couch to examine his healed but bandaged arm.

"And how did the almighty Uchiha prodigy manage to get wounded so early in the morning?" Sakura asked, suspicious.

Knowing that she was suspicious of him, Itachi replied, "I was on an ANBU mission when I acquired the wound."

Sakura nodded and stated, "Well, you're all patched up now Uchiha-san. I'll just show you the way out."

Itachi followed Sakura into the foyer and as Sakura was about to open the door, Itachi closed the door shut with a hand. Sakura turned around to glare at the Uchiha.

"Is there something that you need to say, Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked in a hard voice.

Itachi stared at the young kunoichi's emerald eyes and said, "Nothing, I just came to…study you, Sakura." With that said and done, Sakura opened the door and gestured for him to get out or else she would use physical force.

Clearly, Itachi got her message and civilly exited her apartment.

Before Itachi could say anything, Sakura slammed the door shut and stalked off to bed, shutting the light.

"Damn cryptic Uchiha," Sakura muttered as she flipped onto her side.

* * *

"Sakura-san, you're looking paler than usual. Are you okay?" Shizune asked with her brows scrunched together in worry.

Sakura smiled and simply waved as she denied, "I'm perfectly fine. I just didn't sleep well. It was probably because of my pillow, Shizune-san. Don't worry about me."

Believing Sakura, Shizune smiled back and replied, "Well, then, I should get going. I have to go supervise an operation. Take care, Sakura-san."

Sakura nodded and walked the other way. At times like this, Sakura forced herself to stay together and not shatter to pieces.

"Damn Uchiha," Sakura muttered in an inaudible whisper. It was because of Uchiha Itachi that she was lacking sleep.

Sakura stopped to stare at her clipboard, checking for the room number of the next patient, Sakura's eyes widened. What was it with Uchihas and the hospital?

* * *

Gently knocking on the door before sliding it open, Sakura entered and flashed her patient a smile.

"_Hello, _nurse Sakura-chan," Shisui cooed, taking in her appearance that consisted of her casual attire. Sakura forced herself not to punch the Uchiha in the face.

"Hello, Uchiha-san," Sakura stated. Shisui made a face of dissatisfaction.

Noticing his expression, Sakura asked, "Uchiha-san, are you experiencing pain?"

Shisui shook his head and said, "Nothing, it's just that there are many other Uchihas and I'd prefer it if you called me Shisui instead."

Sakura completely ignored his request and commented, "You were injured from an ANBU mission, am I correct, Uchiha-san?"

Shisui nodded and glanced at Itachi who happened to be leaning on the wall, gazing out the window.

Sakura thought about what Itachi told her earlier. _So what Itachi said early in the morning was true._

Sakura reached into her white lab coat as she pulled out a plastic packet containing a syringe.

Shisui gulped loudly causing Sakura to smile sweetly and say, "You don't happen to have fear of shots, do you, Uchiha-san?"

"O-of course not, Sakura-chan!" the male explained, waving a hand at Sakura. Itachi turned to watch the scene, interested of how Sakura was going to handle the situation.

"Good, just let me put the needle in place," Sakura expressed happily. Sakura walked over to the counter, setting her clipboard down as she pulled out another plastic packet containing a needle.

Sakura hummed as she prepared the shot. Sakura turned around slowly, setting her sight on Shisui as she walked over to him.

* * *

Right before Sakura was going to give him the shot, Shisui pulled his arm back.

Smirking, Sakura stated, "So you are afraid of shots. I already knew that the moment I entered, Uchiha-san. You reeked of fear."

Shisui pouted like an embarrassed kid and then Sakura stated in a soothing voice, "Shisui, look at me."

Immediately as his eyes turned to stare at Sakura, Sakura gracefully injected the shot into his arm and smoothly pulled it out before he could yelp in pain. Sakura dexterously wiped away the tiny bits of blood with a cotton ball.

Sakura smiled reassuringly as she tossed the syringe and needle into the trash can along with her gloves.

Shisui turned to look at Itachi and said, "She shot me without telling me, Itachi."

Itachi shook his head as Sakura washed her hands in the sink and grabbed the clipboard.

"You'll be able to leave in a few hours, Uchiha-san. Thank you very much for cooperating with me so easily," Sakura addressed, sliding the door shut.

Shisui sat on the bed staring at the door, frozen by what Sakura had just said.

"Does that mean that she intends to call me as 'Uchiha-san' forever?" Shisui pondered out loud.

Itachi was impressed with the way Sakura had handled Shisui's fear of shots. Whenever Shisui had to get shots, he would always manipulate the nurse giving the shot into holding his hand and calling him by his name.

It seemed as if Sakura, who was not a nurse but possessed the qualifications, had encountered many patients like Shisui.

* * *

"Ah, Sakura-san, I just clocked in so you can go now. Thanks for staying an extra hour behind," Makito informed.

"No problem, Makito. How did your family reunion go?" Sakura asked.

Makito happily replied, "It went extremely well. My parents approved of my fiancé, too."

Sakura gave the nurse a smile and commented, "That's great, Makito."

Makito waved bye to Sakura as she left to go check up on a patient. Sakura hung her lab coat in Tsunade's office located on the first floor in the hospital.

* * *

Sakura exited the office and pushed the glass door open as she left the hospital. Breathing in the cold but refreshing air, Sakura took her time as she walked onto the streets of Konoha.

By the time Sakura made it to the door of her apartment, it was almost eleven p.m.

Shoving her key into the lock, Sakura sensed a familiar chakra presence revealing itself. Sakura turned around to stare at Itachi.

"What do you want now?" Sakura asked, pulling her key out of the unlocked lock.

Itachi continued to assess Sakura, staring at her.

Sakura sighed and raced a hand through her shoulder-length hair.

"I'll just be going now," Sakura muttered, turning around as she put pressure on the door knob.

Itachi put a hand on Sakura's shoulder causing Sakura to turn around and slap his hand away from her shoulder as he activated his Sharingan.

Sakura peered into Itachi's bloody Sharingan and felt herself slowly being pulled into his Genjutsu. Sakura felt her Inner side stirring against the effect of Itachi's Sharingan.

_There is no way that you are going to mess with my mind. CHA! _

Automatically, Sakura's hand formed the dispel seal as she softly said, "Kai."

Itachi switched his red eyes back to onyx. He stood in utter hunger to learn more about Sakura and her ability to deflect the effects of Sharingan.

Sakura's emerald eyes glared at Itachi with anger and confusion.

"What the heck was that about?" Sakura demanded before she slammed the door shut in his face.

* * *

Itachi turned around and disappeared into thin air. Arriving in his room, Itachi was even more devoted to 'studying' Haruno Sakura. Now that he had first hand experienced what Shisui was talking about, he would not and could not give up in the middle of the game.

This rare experience confirmed Itachi's craving to conquer and take Sakura. However, he knew that there were bound to be obstacles in his way.

Itachi looked forward to the next day.

* * *

Sakura stood leaning against her apartment door for a while until she gradually slid onto the floor, pressing her knees close to her chest. _What was that about? What is going on? Why are these damn Uchihas pestering me so much?! _

Sakura looked at her hands quietly until something dawned upon her. There was something about her that caught their attention.

_What is so weird about me? What is the matter with me? _

_I'm beginning to sound like Ino now! _

Sakura banged her head against her knees, pressing her knees even closer to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Clearly, she was shaken to her bones.

Sakura stared at the wall and questioned, "What is the matter with that damn Uchiha Itachi?"

* * *

**Stay Tuned For Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**A/N: THANKS for the reviews! I really do appreciate all of them ;-) **

** I try my best to update soon because i know how it feels to wait for updates too! Again, thanks for the reviews, readers! oh, and please do tell me what you thought of this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Uchiha & Haruno **

***Chapter 8: A mission to Amegakure**

* * *

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Emerald eyes opened from a four hour slumber. Sakura sat up as she listened to the rain fall.

The rain fell in an uncertain rhythm. Somehow, listening to the rain calmed Sakura. But if this jagged pattern was the heartbeat of a patient, then that would be a different story.

Sakura headed to the bathroom for a warm shower.

* * *

Dressed according to the weather, Sakura wore dark ninja pants with a dark long sleeved shirt as she put on a dark green vest. The usual attire that most male Jonins wore. She walked into the kitchen to grab her keys and quietly slipped on her ninja sandals.

Locking the door shut, she turned around to stare at the pouring rain. A gust of cold wind blew, causing Sakura to shiver. She reached up into her hair and smoothly untied her ponytail. The pink strands fell down. Sakura raced a pale hand through her hair before she descended the stairs.

Sakura quickly walked through the heavy rain.

When she got to the hospital, Shizune had just come out of Tsunade's office.

"Oh, Sakura-san, you're not working today. Did you know that?" Shizune informed.

Patting her slightly wet clothes, Sakura replied, "Really? I didn't know that."

Shizune nodded her head as Sakura turned around to leave.

* * *

Exiting the hospital, Sakura sighed and muttered, "Great, now what do I do?"

Sakura thought about her encounter with Itachi last night and quickly wrapped her arms around herself. Deciding to pay her teammates a surprise visit, Sakura headed to the training grounds knowing that the two guys were usually sparring in the morning.

* * *

Naruto taunted loudly, "Oi, Teme, stop slacking and fight me like a man!"

"Tch, watch your mouth Dobe. I might just shove my Chidori up your mouth," Sasuke threatened as he performed the seals for Chidori.

Taking shelter underneath the large tree, Sakura leaned on the tree and watched the two argue in the rain.

Sticking a hand out, Sakura let the rain drop onto her pale skin.

Suddenly, Sakura remembered something that had happened during her academy days.

* * *

**- [Flashback] -**

Before Sakura graduated from the Academy and was even placed onto Team 7, there was this one rainy day where Sakura had met the boy.

School had ended. Sakura walked home in the rain without an umbrella. She preferred to take the longer route home even if it was raining or snowing. It gave her time to think to herself.

The longer route consisted of walking past the forest. At the time, Konoha was recovering from an attack that had left the sturdy wall broken. Those walls acted as a defense at all times. And since that part was broken, it left Konoha vulnerable.

Young and naïve, Sakura was determined to walk her daily route. When she got to the broken wall, she stopped and saw a boy about her age standing underneath the trees.

He gave Sakura a mysterious smile.

Sakura stood staring at the dark haired boy as the rain poured.

Shivering, Sakura stared at the dark and cloudy sky, letting the rain splatter against her soft and cold skin.

Somehow, the boy pulled out an umbrella and tossed it at Sakura.

Catching the umbrella, Sakura glanced at the boy quietly before she asked in a meek voice, "What's your name?"

The dark haired boy returned the small pink-haired girl's stare and answered, "Tell me yours first."

Irked by his demand, Sakura answered quickly, "Sakura."

The young boy nodded thoughtfully and replied, "Ame."

Sakura gave the boy a weird look and said, "Lair, you're saying that you're name is Ame just because it's raining."

The boy shook his head and assured, "It is Ame, Sakura."

Narrowing her green eyes, Sakura muttered, "Fine."

It began to rain even harder and Sakura opened the dark umbrella as she stated, "Thanks for the umbrella. So where do you want to meet up so that I can give it back to you?"

Ame shook his head as he turned to leave and answered, "Keep it. I'll be back in a while."

"Eh? Why do you have to sound so mysterious?" Sakura demanded as she pouted in confusion.

The boy smiled and vanished into the thick forest.

**- [End of Flashback] -**

* * *

Sakura stared, mesmerized, at her damp and cold hand as one last drop splattered.

Molding her pale hands into a fist, Sakura stated, "Ame."

"Unno, Sakura-chan, I know it's raining," Naruto stated, peering at Sakura with his concerned, large cerulean eyes.

Sakura automatically connected her fist with Naruto's head. Not expecting a punch from Sakura, Naruto flew a foot back.

Realizing what she had just done, Sakura ran over to the blond ninja who was clutching his head in pain.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I was just thinking to myself and then you appeared out of nowhere and….I'm really sorry," Sakura finished lamely.

Naruto stared at Sakura and replied, "Well, yeah, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-Teme and I have been staring at you the whole time you were spacing out."

Sakura repeated, "You and _Sasuke_?" Sakura turned to stare at Sasuke.

Sasuke walked over and clarified, "Dobe was staring at you, not me."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura as she turned back to Naruto. He was going to find out what Sakura was thinking about. It wasn't like her to just space out and not have a reason.

"Tch, Sakura-chan, you're acting like my mom. I don't even have a bump on my head. I have to say though your punch was quite weak," Naruto exclaimed merrily with thankfulness.

"Oh, really, that's good to know, Naruto," Sakura stated in a calm voice. Naruto began to feel edgy.

And then, Shizune came running towards them as she shouted, "Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama wants to see you and your teammates."

Sakura stood up and lent a hand to Naruto as she said, "Let's go see what the Hokage wants, Naruto and Sasuke."

* * *

Team 7 entered the Hokage's office together.

Tsunade whirled her chair around so that she was facing them. Staring at the well-known team, Tsunade informed, "Team 7, I want you to go on a mission."

Naruto exclaimed, "Really, Baa-chan, we're going to go on a mission?"

As she gazed at Sasuke, Tsunade nodded and said, "But you will be going with Itachi and Shisui."

Sakura noticed that her teammates were a bit disturbed at the news of Shisui and Itachi tagging along.

Tsunade's stare landed on Sakura as she explained, "Itachi and Shisui are at the hospital with the client. Her name is Amaya. She traveled from Amegakure seeking help in place of her mother who happens to be a shinobi also. There have been multiple killings, most of them happened to be maidens. You are to help Amaya find the killer."

"Tsunade-sama, you said that Amaya-san is at the hospital?" Sakura added, hoping to figure out what happened.

Tsunade sighed and informed, "Itachi and Shisui found her lying unconscious near Konoha. Currently, the nurses are trying to take care of her injuries but she won't allow them to touch her."

"She is refusing any kind of medical assistance," Shizune added. Ton Ton snorted in agreement.

"Oh," Sakura simply stated. _The lady must be scared._

* * *

After the talk, Team 7 headed over to the hospital to meet the client.

Shizune knocked on the door before she slid the door open and entered with Team 7 following her.

Sakura stared at the nurse who was trying to do a check-up on the girl.

"Eh, that is Amaya-san? She looks like she's our age, Teme," Naruto whispered, nudging Sasuke with an elbow.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he stared at Itachi and Shisui.

The nurse, Makito, surrendered willingly as Amaya hugged herself tightly in fear. Makito turned around to stare at Shizune with a sad expression.

When she saw Sakura standing next to Shizune, she walked over to Sakura and asked, "Sakura-san, could you try working with Amaya-san? Perhaps, she would feel more comfortable with you since it seems like she is not comfortable with any of us."

Sakura nodded and answered, "Sure, I'll try."

* * *

"Sakura-chan, my lovely nurse," Shisui cooed when she walked by him. Sakura raised a fist at him which caused Naruto to laugh. Sasuke observed Itachi's actions.

Itachi was staring at Sakura, wondering how Sakura would handle _this_ patient.

Sakura sat on the stool and carefully introduced, "Hi, I'm Sakura. I'm here to perform a check-up."

Amaya stared at Sakura with her dark eyes. Sakura stared back at the girl, feeling confused at first.

Sakura felt like she had seen those dark eyes somewhere. It wasn't like Sasuke's or Itachi's eyes. It was more like… more like the boy she had met during her academy days.

Pushing the thought back, Sakura sincerely smiled at Amaya as she cautiously began the check up.

* * *

Much to Sakura's surprise, Amaya opened up to Sakura.

"Are you in any sort of pain, Amaya-san?" Sakura asked, staring at the clipboard.

Amaya replied in a soft tone, "No."

Shizune and Makito left the room, feeling proud of Sakura. Naruto was chatting with Sasuke, but Sasuke tended not to reply. Itachi was forced to listen to Shisui brag about how he knew Sakura-chan would handle the patient with success.

Sakura clapped her hands and stated, "There we go. Your arm is bandaged now."

Sakura scribbled something on the paper that was clipped onto the clipboard, slipped the pen into her pocket and turned to leave.

Unexpectedly, Amaya stood up and turned Sakura around as she slyly slid her hand onto Sakura's cheek.

Coal-dark eyes bored into emerald eyes.

Sakura dropped her clipboard, causing the other males to stare at the two girls.

"No! Not my Sakura-chan," Shisui said as he took a step towards them.

Before Sakura could dispel the Genjutsu, she felt a warm but strong hand cover her eyes. Amaya quickly retreated, pulling her hand back.

"What were you planning to do with Sakura by casting a Genjutsu, Amaya-san?" Itachi demanded.

Sakura stood pressed up against Itachi with her eyes covered.

Naruto and Sasuke were already at Amaya's side, ready to stop her if she tried to do something.

Shisui appeared by Sakura's side as he asked, "Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

Sakura tried to remove Itachi's hold over her eyes with her hands, but he pinned her hands to her sides by wrapping an arm around her.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, Uchiha-san," Sakura answered. Shisui sighed and muttered, "Shisui would be fine."

Sakura sighed and irritably mumbled, "Fine, Shisui. So can you let go of me now, Uchiha-san?"

Feeling reluctant, Itachi released his hold on Sakura and Shisui took that as a chance to hug Sakura while he soothed, "Oh, Sakura-chan, I'm so happy that you're okay now. And you're going to start calling me Shisui, too! What a great day!"

Sakura pushed Shisui from her as she bent down to pick up the clipboard.

Amaya dropped onto her bed, setting her hands between her head.

Sakura stared at the girl before she was going to take a step towards Amaya. However, as if he read Sakura's mind, Itachi grabbed Sakura's wrist and shook his head.

Sakura looked away from Itachi and back at the girl. Sakura knew that there was something familiar about the girl.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Since I took a while to prepare this chapter, please tell me your thoughts on this chapter via review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Uchiha & Haruno **

***Chapter 9: The Dark Prince**

* * *

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

As the group of Konoha ninjas traveled to Amegakure, Sakura walked next to Amaya with Shisui and Naruto in the front and Sasuke and Itachi in the back.

Should there be any interference along the way, Naruto and Shisui would be able to attack easier. Sasuke and Itachi would watch the back along with the sides. Sakura was assigned as the medical assistance and had to protect Amaya if any danger was to come.

* * *

Amaya stared at Sakura in silence.

Feeling Amaya's stare, Sakura turned to smile at the girl. She quickly averted her eyes from Sakura.

Sasuke and Itachi narrowed their onyx eyes at the client in suspicion. Whereas Naruto and Shisui were having a blast together, chatting about a variety of topics.

Shisui glanced over his shoulder and asked, "So how long until we arrive in Amegakure, Captain?"

Itachi stared back and replied, "We should get there tomorrow morning. It is best if we find shelter soon."

Sakura stared at the dark clouds. They were starting to get closer to Amegakure.

* * *

"So what is Amegakure like, Amaya-san?" Naruto asked, with his hands casually linked behind his neck as he continued to walk.

"Terrible," Amaya answered, staring straight ahead. Her answer had caught all of the Konoha ninjas' attention.

"Why is it terrible like you say, Amaya-san?" Shisui inquired, not bothering to look at h

Amaya responded in a bland tone, "Because of the Dark Prince."

Sakura re-stated, "Dark Prince?"

Amaya nodded and said, "No one has ever seen his entire face. But some girls who managed to escape from his captivity say that he is handsome. His hair is dark as the night and skin pale as a full moon."

"Probably because it's always raining with dark clouds blocking the sun in Amegakure," Naruto muttered.

"Those who are unfamiliar with Amegakure would be wise to not underestimate ninjas of Amegakure. Amegakure is well known for its Genjutsu techniques," Amaya stated.

Sasuke smirked, feeling a thrilling rush. Genjutsu and Sharingan went perfectly well together.

"Interesting," Shisui commented, still staring straight ahead.

Sakura understood why Tsunade had assigned three Uchihas for this mission now.

"Hmph," Naruto muttered with his hands still casually linked behind his neck.

* * *

"Hokage-sama stated earlier that there were many casualties, Amaya-san?" Itachi questioned, trying to get some answers. Sasuke knew that Itachi was already forming a plan.

Amaya's stare landed on the ground as they continued to walk. None of them failed to notice her reaction. Sakura remembered what Tsunade said. Most of those casualties consisted of maidens.

After a few minutes, Amaya replied, "Most of those who died were the young women who were captured by the Dark Prince. In other words, they were mainly maidens. There were a few married women who were captured. However, many males died during the process of the females' being imprisoned."

Sakura stayed quiet as she thought about the Dark Prince.

"Amaya-san, do you happen to know what the Dark Prince wants?" Sakura asked, setting her stare on Amaya.

Amaya shook her head and answered, "Some people say he's searching for a bride. Others say that he is just experiencing blood lust."

Sasuke questioned, "How long has this been happening?"

Amaya answered, "For about five years, I believe."

"Itachi, do you want to stop here for tonight?" Shisui asked, turning to look at Itachi.

Itachi stared at the small inn and stated, "It's the only one closest to us."

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**A/N: What's up with this Dark Prince?! Keep your eyes open :) **


	10. AN: My answer to your questions

**Author's note: **

**Hello, readers! Yeah, sorry if i just got your hopes up :(**

**This is an answer to the reviews.**

**1) Amaya is a girl. (Did i confuse any of you?)**

**2) Sasuke doesn't know about Sakura's ability to deflect the effects of Sharingan.**

**3) In chapter 5, where Sakura knocks out from Sasuke's Sharingan. She didn't fall unconscious on purpose. Just surprised and then, yeah, she just knocks out. **

**If you have any confusion, feel free to post them through reviews :)**

**THANKS FOR READING! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Uchiha & Haruno**

***Chapter 10: Plan Achieved Without the Consent from Some Teammates.**

* * *

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Sitting in the hot spring bath, Naruto asked, "So how are we going to split up the shifts?"

Shisui let out an exaggerated sigh as he mumbled, "Man, I wish the hot spring was co-ed so that Sakura-chan could be with me."

Sasuke and Naruto glared at Shisui. Nervously, Shisui sank even deeper into the warm water.

Itachi shook his head at Shisui, not wanting there to be bloodshed.

* * *

Fully dressed, Sakura stood outside of the paper-sliding door.

Amaya opened the door open and peeked in as she questioned, "Sakura-san, aren't you going to relax in the hot spring?"

Sakura turned around to stare at the girl and replied, "Sorry, but I'm guarding you, Amaya-san."

Amaya let out a sigh of disappointment and sulkily shut the door.

Unmoved by Amaya's sigh, Sakura remained alert as she sat onto the cushion. Sakura set her bag next to her, remembering that she had brought Ame's umbrella.

Unzipping her bag, Sakura glanced at the minimized umbrella. She didn't know why she packed Ame's umbrella for this mission. But she figured that since Amegakure received a lot of rain, she might as well bring an umbrella. Sakura zipped her bag shut.

The paper-like door slid open and Sakura stared at Amaya as she stated, "Finished already, Amaya-san?"

Amaya nodded and replied, "Yes."

She slowly turned around to shut the door. Sakura noticed that while Amaya was sliding the door shut, Amaya paused for a second to warily stare out into the hot spring.

Turning around quickly, Amaya asked, "Shall we go?"

Pretending not to notice what had just happened, Sakura answered, "Sure."

* * *

Sakura waited in the female changing room with Amaya as she switched into casual clothes.

Slipping on a shirt, Amaya stated, "Sakura, I'm sorry about what happened this morning. I don't know what I was thinking."

Sakura turned around to stare at the fully clothed Amaya and replied, "That's okay. It's not like you meant any harm."

Amaya nodded and said, "It's just something about your green eyes that caught my attention."

Sakura linked her hands behind her back tightly. _Weird, there's something about her eyes that caught my attention too. _

Amaya picked up the white bath robe and hung it on the rack.

Sakura opened the door as Amaya exited, staring at the girl's retreating figure in suspicion.

* * *

There were vending machines outside the entrance on the porch.

Amaya turned to say, "Um, Sakura, I'm going to get a drink. Did you want anything?"

Shaking her head, Sakura replied, "No, it's fine. I'm not really thirsty right now. Since it's dark outside, I'll come with you, Amaya-san."

Sakura took a step and Amaya put a hand on Sakura's arm, commenting, "I don't want you to feel burdened by me. So, please just stay right here, Sakura-san."

Not wanting to upset the client, Sakura stood there watching Amaya rush outside to the vending machine.

A few seconds later, Amaya screamed.

Immediately, Sakura rushed outside with the rest of the squad chasing after Sakura.

Sakura pushed the door open with her black gloved hands and stared at the vending machines.

Amaya was missing.

"Crap," Sakura muttered as Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi and Shisui exited the inn standing next to Sakura.

* * *

Hearing Amaya's scream, Sakura hopped of the porch and onto to the soft grass as Naruto and the others quickly caught up.

Sakura saw Amaya sitting on the ground, terrified, with her hands on the ground looking ghastly.

Sakura bent down to scan Amaya for injuries as Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke and Naruto formed a circle around the two girls.

"Amaya-san, are you okay?" Sakura asked with concern.

Amaya's dark eyes were dull for a second before she quickly shook her head.

"What happened to you?" Sakura inquired, staring at Amaya. Amaya stood up, patting her pants.

Sakura got up and asked again, "What happened, Amaya-san?"

"The Dark Prince was here," Amaya stated, sounding hypnotized.

With black fists clenched together, Sakura stood in front of Amaya alert.

Itachi scanned the environment before activating his Sharingan along with Sasuke and Shisui.

Naruto breathed in the cold air as a dark fog that camouflaged with the night came upon the group.

* * *

Amaya's breath hitched as she inhaled one last time before whispering, "I'm sorry, Sakura-san."

Quickly turning around to stare at Amaya with her wide emerald eyes, Sakura asked, "What do you mean, Amaya?"

Before Sasuke and the others could reach the two, Amaya performed a seal and soon a silver barrier surrounded Sakura and Amaya. The dark fog disappeared, leaving the barrier to sparkle in front of the other Konoha ninjas.

Naruto was about to punch his way through the barrier when Sasuke suddenly held a hand out and stated, "Dobe, this is a lightning barrier. Unless you want die from shock, be careful."

Amaya bored into Sakura's calm emerald eyes and stated, "I have come to take you back to Amegakure with me, Sakura."

Amaya set a small hand on the lightning barrier as she then moved her hand in a smooth circular motion.

Amaya stared past Sakura and at the others while advising, "If you are fools, then come because you shall die. If not, then leave and never set a foot in Amegakure."

With that said and done, Amaya gingerly took Sakura by her hand and led her into the mysterious portal. In a flash, the barrier vanished.

* * *

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted. Shisui was about to say something about his dear Sakura-chan.

"Calm down, Shisui and Naruto," Itachi ordered in his nonchalant voice.

"Of all times, you're going to tell them now?" Sasuke muttered, catching Naruto's and Shisui's undivided attention.

Shisui and Naruto glared at the Uchiha brothers.

* * *

Naruto and Shisui both proclaimed, "You did what?!"

Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms.

"I mean, I know that Amaya-san was weird, but why didn't you tell us?" Shisui demanded, gesturing at himself and Naruto.

Sasuke remarked, "Tell you that we wanted to use Sakura as a bait?"

"Sasuke and I talked this out with Sakura already. She agreed with the idea and offered to do it," Itachi reasoned.

"Besides, if you two were there, you would've already challenged the idea. And then, we'd have to come up with another plan," Sasuke added.

Shisui muttered, "Now, I see why you two are brothers." Naruto nodded in agreement as he crossed his arms across his chest and heaved a loud sigh just for Sasuke to hear.

Shisui did the same thing but directed it at Itachi.

"Idiots," Sasuke and Itachi mumbled as the group left to go to Amegakure.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about my author note thing. I didn't mean to raise your hopes but hopefully this chapter will make it up to you all :-) **

** Anyways, i want to know what you thought about this chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Uchiha & Haruno **

***Chapter 11: Megumi**

* * *

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Arriving in a dark and desolate hallway, Amaya let go of Sakura's hand.

"Follow me, Sakura-san," Amaya ordered, glancing at Sakura over her shoulder. Sakura nodded and followed Amaya quietly.

"Amaya-san, what do you want with me?" Sakura asked boldly, feeling her bag shuffle against her thigh.

Amaya stopped walking and stared at Sakura before she answered, "It's not what _I _want, it's what _the Dark Prince_ wants, Sakura-san."

Sakura stared at the girl, hiding her confusion as she coolly asked, "And what does he want with me?"

Amaya shrugged and beckoned for Sakura to continue walking with her down the hallway.

Sakura walked with Amaya wondering how Naruto and the others were doing.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui stood on a hard, flat cliff as they scanned the hidden village.

"Finally, we are here," Naruto stated, placing a foot on top of a rock as he scanned the dark and cloudy village.

"Wow, it looks like it's night time here," Shisui mused, trying to search for the sun.

"This _is_ Amegakure," Itachi stated, gazing upon the village.

"Hurry up so we can find Sakura and get this mission over with," Sasuke reminded, growing impatient of sightseeing.

The group of male Konoha ninjas left and slyly made their way into Amegakure.

* * *

Amaya pushed open the dark wooden door and turned to escort Sakura.

Sakura curiously asked, "Where are we?"

The gigantic wooden door swung shut as Amaya answered, "Technically, this is a ballroom. But the Dark Prince uses this room as the welcoming room."

"Well, it does seem pretty run-down though," Sakura muttered, staring at several shattered oval-shaped mirrors. There were dust covered tables and webs all over the metal chairs. Not to mention that the grand room was pretty dark with cracks in the ceiling, allowing tiny beams of light to barely brighten up the room.

Sakura stared up ahead at the dark and grand armchair. The large armchair was placed on a high surface with a mini staircase connected to it.

Having nothing to do, Sakura even counted how many steps there were in the mini-staircase. There were ten steps.

Amaya abruptly stopped about five feet from the armchair and bowed her head as she stated, "I brought Sakura-san just like you ordered, Dark Prince."

Sakura stood with her head held high, unafraid. Her gloved hands were placed at her sides.

Amaya noticed Sakura's stance and whispered in a hushed tone, "Sakura, just what are you doing? Do you plan on dying by disrespecting _him_ like that?"

Sakura simply shrugged as she answered, "Isn't it kind of rude to not even welcome a guest?"

"Of course, it is. You have my deepest apologies, Sakura," a masculine voice stated smoothly.

Sakura glanced back at the armchair that was suddenly occupied by a young man.

He wore an ebony mask that covered his entire face, only to reveal his dark eyes. His hair was dark as the night and his skin was pale as a full moon.

Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes with suspicion.

"I must say, Amaya, you _seemed_ to have found the girl that I am looking for. However, is this really her? For these past five years, I have consecutively searched and cold-heartedly killed poor, innocent maidens just to find one particular girl," the Dark Prince stated with amusement.

With a leg crossed over another one, the Dark Prince set his chin on top of his left hand and tilted his head. His dark hair shuffled to one side as he observed Sakura.

Sakura demanded peacefully, "Then why don't you stop killing those poor, innocent maidens?"

Suddenly engrossed, the Dark Prince removed his chin off of his hand and stared intently at Sakura before he commented, "Amaya, you found a very interesting one. Take her to the prison where the others are."

Amaya nodded and asked, "When do you plan on testing her?"

Standing up, the Dark Prince replied, "Later."

The Dark Prince vanished and Amaya softly stated, "Follow me. I will take you to the cells."

* * *

A young, blonde girl shouted furiously, "What do you want with me? I said that I'm not going to go with you!"

An armed soldier was dragging the blonde girl by her arm into a dark and secluded alley. She punched and kicked fervidly.

Blocking the armed soldier, Shisui 'tsked' and stated, "Didn't you hear the young lady? She doesn't want to go with you, _sir._"

The soldier let go of the blonde girl who took a few steps back, shocked that someone stood up to the Dark Prince's soldier.

The soldier angrily demanded, "Who are you?"

Shisui teasingly answered, "That's for you to found out and me to show you."

Before the soldier could attack, Shisui activated the first level of his Sharingan and pulled the soldier into a mind game. Releasing his stare from the soldier, Shisui turned to face the frightened girl.

Shisui asked, "Are you okay, lovely girl?"

The girl backed up until she bumped into something hard. Quickly, she turned around to face Itachi.

Itachi stared down at the short, blonde girl before he commented, "You should be more careful when you're alone."

"If we're going to ask her, let's just already ask her," Sasuke added, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed against his chest.

The blonde girl stared at Sasuke with awe and shyness.

Naruto sneakily appeared at her side as he greeted, "Hi, I'm the Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto."

With her heart racing rapidly, the blonde girl unexpectedly fainted.

"Great, now look at what you did, Dobe," Sasuke muttered as they all walked closer to the unconscious girl.

"This is where Sakura-chan comes in," Naruto muttered as he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

* * *

Sakura and Amaya walked in complete silence until they reached the prison where the other girls were placed.

Opening the heavy, iron door, Amaya stated, "This is the prison. You can pick any cell, Sakura-san."

After Sakura entered the dark prison, the iron door slammed shut as Amaya locked the door.

Hearing Amaya's footsteps fade farther and farther away, groups of girls appeared out of the darkness holding candles as if it were their only source of life.

Sakura mentally prepared herself before she greeted, "Hi, I'm Sakura, the newest addition."

* * *

"Oi, is she going to be fine?" Naruto asked worriedly as he stared back and forth at the unconscious girl and his teammates.

"She'll be fine, Naruto. Most females need time to rest," Shisui informed as if he were a doctor.

"Don't trust him, Dobe," Sasuke stated. Sasuke was sitting a foot away from Naruto and the blonde girl.

Itachi was quietly staring out the window. It was raining again.

The blonde girl woke up to the sound of hard rain. Opening her light blue eyes, she let out a weak scream since the first thing that she saw was Naruto.

Somehow, she managed to quickly get up before she bumped into the sitting Sasuke and fell backwards. Feeling strong hands suppressing her from falling, the blonde girl opened her eyes only to stare into the gorgeous face of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nice catch, Sasuke," Shisui taunted, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Tch, stupid," Sasuke remarked, pushing the girl out of his reach.

The blond girl whirled around to point at Sasuke accusingly before she declared, "Hey, don't toss me around like I'm some sort of toy!"

Sasuke smirked at the girl and retorted, "You were the one who fell on me."

She made an angry face and replied, "No, I tripped over you!"

She clenched her hands into fists, not hearing Shisui saunter over to her. Shisui gently grabbed her hand as he mesmerizingly asked, "What is your name?"

The blonde girl was hypnotized with Shisui's stare, forgetting about his question.

"Oi, he asked for your name," Sasuke reminded impatiently. The girl snapped out of her trance and stated, "Megumi, that's my name. Are you all happy now?"

Itachi turned around to stare at blonde girl and commented, "Now that that's over. Tell us everything you know about the Dark Prince, Megumi."

Megumi forced herself not to swoon at Itachi's rich and velvety voice as she decided to tell the crazy but enchanting ninjas everything she knew about the Dark Prince.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I just updated again. I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Uchiha & Haruno **

***Chapter 12: Genjutsu**

* * *

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

"So, all you know is that the Dark Prince lives in an abandoned building that resides on top of that hill over there?" Naruto asked as he pointed out the window.

Sitting on the wooden stool, Megumi nodded and muttered, "He keeps to himself a lot."

Standing up, Sasuke asked, "Do you happen to know a girl named Amaya?"

Megumi looked up at Sasuke confused and restated, "Amaya? I've never heard of this girl."

Naruto stared at Megumi and asked, "Did you happen to see a girl with pink hair yesterday or today, Megumi-chan?"

"I didn't see a girl with pink hair, but some people were talking about the Dark Prince capturing another girl yesterday night," Megumi responded innocently, not knowing that the girl captured last night was Sakura.

Shisui linked his hands and laid them on his lap as he pursed quietly to himself.

Itachi gazed out the window in the direction of the dark building.

Megumi assessed the shinobis analytically as she stated, "And what would a group of males want with the Dark Prince?"

Shisui glanced at the girl before he mentioned, "Megumi-chan, don't forget that it's _male shinobis_."

Realizing, Megumi snapped and replied, "You're on a mission to stop the Dark Prince and save the other girls!"

Naruto laughed nervously and clarified, "That's not really what we're here for, Megumi."

Megumi tilted her head in confusion as she asked, "But the Dark Prince has captured all the other girls including my friends and even my only sister. You _have_ to save them!"

Itachi turned around and stated in a steel voice, "We can only act under our mission parameters."

Upset, Megumi stomped her way out before she expressed, "Fine, then, I will go rescue them myself! Who needs you _wimpy_ shinobis anyways?" The door slammed shut.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose as he muttered, "Ugh, what is it with girls."

Shisui turned to stare at Itachi before he demanded, "Tell us the plan, Itachi."

* * *

The group of girls surrounded Sakura as she stood with her back pressed up against the iron door.

A slim, blonde girl made her way up to Sakura as she greeted, "Hello, Sakura, I'm Yui."

Yui waved at the other girls, signaling for them to go back to whatever they were doing.

Sakura watched as the other girls left with their candles cradled gently between their hands.

Yui stared at Sakura before she stated, "I'm guessing you would like some info on what's happening?"

Sakura genuinely smiled back as she answered, "That would be great, Yui."

* * *

Naruto stared at Itachi bewildered and stated, "That's your plan. Just walk right into the Dark Prince's home and wing the mission?"

Itachi just nodded causing Naruto to sigh as he mumbled, "Okay, so when are we going to infiltrate the place?"

Itachi sat down near the empty fireplace and shortly answered, "Tonight."

* * *

"So how long have you been here, Yui?" Sakura asked, leaning against the cement wall as she sat in Yui's cell.

Yui sighed and stated, "I don't even want to do the math. I've been here since I was fourteen and now I'm seventeen. So, I've been here for about three years."

Yui glanced at Sakura and asked, "How did you get caught?"

Sakura looked around nervously as she replied, "I purposely got caught."

Yui raised a blonde eyebrow with her arms crossed as she comfortably lay against the cement wall.

* * *

"So you're actually on a mission and you're a kunoichi from Konoha?" Yui asked.

Sakura nodded, setting her black gloved hands on her lap.

By the time Sakura noticed, all the other girls were standing outside of Yui's cell listening to Sakura speak.

Yui sighed and gripped the stained bars as she whispered, "Sakura, did you happen to see my little sister?"

Sakura stared at Yui and replied, "No, I didn't. She hasn't been caught yet?"

Yui smiled bitterly and mildly stated, "Thankfully, she hasn't been caught. I don't even know if she's alive or not."

With fists clenched, Sakura stated, "Even though this isn't a part of my mission, I will find a way to help you all escape."

Sakura sensed Amaya's chakra presence heading towards the prison and silently gestured for the girls to quietly go back to their cells.

Sakura waited as Amaya unlocked the iron door and asked in a clear voice, "Sakura, will you come to the door? It is time for the test."

Hidden by the dark, Sakura waved goodbye to the others as she made her way to Amaya.

"I'm here, Amaya-san," Sakura stated, walking into the dim light that barely shined through the cracks on the ceiling.

"Follow me, Sakura-san," Amaya ordered in her soft tone as she locked the iron door.

Earlier, Yui had informed Sakura about the test that the Dark Prince performed on all the captives. It was simply a series of questions.

* * *

"Now, we just wait for the sun to set," Sasuke stated, twirling a kunai with a finger.

Naruto glanced at the empty stool as he worriedly exclaimed, "I hope Megumi-chan's safe."

* * *

Megumi was standing in her small room, strapping a small kitchen knife to her thigh.

She put on dark clothes, preparing to invade the Dark Prince's territory.

Megumi locked her door as she stared at the dark building on the hill and stated, "I'm coming, Yui."

* * *

Amaya led Sakura back to the deserted ball room.

"Dark as always," Sakura muttered as the door clicked shut.

Amaya stood to the side, letting Sakura stand in the center alone.

Sakura stared at the familiar armchair expectantly.

"Good afternoon, Sakura," the Dark Prince greeted as the dark, wooden door shut behind him.

Sakura stood still staring at the armchair as she replied, "Let's get this over with."

The Dark Prince appeared in front of the armchair as he questioned, "Aren't you a bit eager, Sakura?"

Sakura remained calm, ignoring his comment.

The Dark Prince slowly descended the mini-staircase. Sakura quietly counted his steps in her head.

At the tenth step, the Dark Prince stopped to order, "Amaya, I would like this test to be private."

Sakura noticed that Amaya was shocked and surprised but quickly hid the expression as she submissively replied, "I will take my leave now."

Amaya bowed and disappeared.

Setting his dark eyes on Sakura, the Dark Prince asked, "Which do you prefer, Sakura, rain or hail?"

"Rain," Sakura asked, peering into the dark eyes.

Suddenly, it began to rain in the dark room.

The Dark Prince descended the last step as he questioned, "Would you accept a tree or a waterfall as a present?"

Confused, Sakura answered, "Probably a tree?"

Out of nowhere, a large tree appeared behind the Dark Prince as it continued to rain.

Sakura narrowed her green eyes in suspicion. Yui told Sakura that the Dark Prince asked all sorts of questions and that he changed his questions so that the captives wouldn't understand what he was trying to accomplish.

The Dark Prince asked, "And what do you use to protect yourself from the rain?"

"An umbrella," Sakura answered.

The Dark Prince slightly nodded and added, "A _black_ umbrella."

And then he was holding a dark umbrella in his hand as he questioned, "And just what is this image to you, Sakura?"

Smirking, Sakura remarked, "A Genjutsu."

The young man lightly laughed emotionlessly as he admitted, "Indeed, this is a Genjutsu."

Sakura tilted her head to her side not amused as she added, "When I say that the image is a Genjutsu, I mean _everything_, including you Dark Prince."

The young man remained composed as he clarified, "What I meant to ask you was what this Genjutsu reminds you of? Or should I say _who_ this reminds you of, Sakura?"

Sakura simply stated, "Ame."

The Dark Prince snapped a finger causing the image to vanish as Amaya appeared with her head bowed in respect.

"Take Sakura to the dressing room and find her some nice clothes. I want to show her someone special," the Dark Prince commanded.

Before the Dark Prince could vanish, Sakura took as step with rebellion shining through her emerald eyes.

"Tell me what you really want, Ame?" Sakura demanded as she continued, "I know that the Dark Prince isn't even a real person. He's just a figment of fiction created from the Genjutsu that you've created for the last five years."

Sakura spun around, searching for Ame as she declared, "Show yourself, Ame."

The Dark Prince turned around furiously, glaring at Sakura as he ordered, "Get her out of my sight."

Feeling mischievous, Sakura walked over to the Dark Prince as she intentionally sent a weak punch at him. Her gloved hand went through the Dark Prince.

"This proves my statement," Sakura confidently stated as she took a step back to stare at the Dark Prince amused.

The Dark Prince disappeared and suddenly appeared standing in front of the armchair as he ordered, "Amaya, go get her dressed and bring her back here by sunset."

Amaya nodded as the Dark Prince vanished.

* * *

"Let us go, Sakura-san," Amaya stated, walking towards the door.

Sakura ceased walking as she asked, "I forgot something in the prison. Let's make a stop there first."

Amaya nodded and opened the door as the two headed towards the prison.

Sakura walked quietly. _ I'm coming to help you all escape now._

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**PLEASE DO REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Uchiha & Haruno**

***Chapter 13: Sisters' Reunion**

* * *

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Amaya opened the iron door for Sakura as she stated, "I will be waiting out here for you, Sakura-san. Knock when you have retrieved your item."

"Oh, okay," Sakura stated, entering the prison.

The door shut closed and Sakura heard Amaya lock the door.

Pouring chakra into her fists, Sakura smoothly pulled her fist back and released it on the cement wall.

The prison shook in effect and the wall crumbled as Sakura turned to the suddenly hopeful girls.

Yui quickly hugged Sakura in thanks and excitement as she asked, "What about you, Sakura?"

Sakura simply shrugged and said, "I've trained for these kinds of things, Yui. Now take the girls and go find your sister. I'll be out of this place soon."

Yui nodded and quickly filed the girls out.

Sakura waved goodbye and turned around to see Amaya standing in front of the door.

"Amaya," Sakura stated, gesturing at the opening.

Amaya shook her head and said, "I cannot leave Ame's side."

Sakura intently stared at Amaya and remarked, "I figured that since you are his sister, Amaya."

Amaya stared at Sakura with complete shock.

Sakura walked past Amaya and exited the now-empty prison.

* * *

Sighing Amaya walked next to Sakura and said, "You're probably thinking why I didn't tell you that I was Ame's sister."

Sakura shook her head and replied, "Nope. The moment I saw your eyes, I knew that you were somehow connected to Ame."

Amaya laughed quietly and softly stated, "Now, I see why Ame used to talk about you so much. You really are unique, Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled at the girl and said, "Just call me Sakura, Amaya."

Amaya nodded and turned a corner before stating, "You'll have to pick a kimono to wear, Sakura."

As they walked down the hallway, Amaya asked, "Why didn't you escape with the other girls, Sakura?"

Entering the room, Sakura replied, "Because I need to tell Ame something."

Amaya quietly nodded and said, "Then, I shall not dig any deeper because Ame would be upset."

Amaya opened the dark curtain only to reveal a large closet of kimonos.

"Do I really have to wear a kimono?" Sakura asked, turning to look at Amaya.

Amaya simply nodded and stated, "It was ordered by the Dark Prince. I must follow my orders."

Sakura turned around to ask, "Why do you always say it is the Dark Prince when you obviously know that the mastermind is Ame?"

Amaya smiled sadly as she pulled out different kimonos and stated, "Because I am under a seal, Sakura. I am to obey and do the commands given to me."

Puzzled, Sakura questioned, "You're under a seal? How did you manage to get into that situation, Amaya?"

Amaya shook her head and stated, "I am not allowed to say anything about myself at this point."

Sakura sighed, turning back to stare at the traditional clothing. She didn't want to wear a kimono but she needed to see Ame so that she could stop him from killing innocent people.

"Sorry that I cannot be of any help to you, Sakura," Amaya quietly stated, pulling out a bloody-red kimono and a black obi.

"I think this fits you perfectly fine, Sakura," Amaya stated, holding up the red kimono and its dark obi.

Sakura sighed and said, "Pick whatever you want to pick. I really didn't think that I'd be dressing up on a mission though."

Amaya patted Sakura gently on the back and said, "Go try this on, Sakura." She pointed at the dressing room.

Sakura entered obediently. After a few minutes, Sakura walked out wearing the red kimono with the black obi put correctly in place.

Delighted, Amaya clapped her hands together as she said, "I thought that you were having trouble tying the obi in there, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head, folding her shirt, short and skirt. Amaya walked over to Sakura and grabbed her clothes with an apologetic expression.

Sakura gave Amaya a confused face as Amaya lit Sakura's clothes on fire.

"Amaya, just what are you doing? Is this a part of Ame's orders?" Sakura demanded.

Amaya nodded silently before saying, "I'm sorry, Sakura."

"Ugh, Ame, you are going to get a good punch from me, do you hear me!" Sakura shouted as she began to walk back into the dressing room.

Amaya stood out in the room, waiting and informed, "He can't hear you, Sakura."

"I kind of figured that, Amaya," Sakura replied sheepishly as she entered the dressing room again.

* * *

While Amaya waited outside the dressing room, Sakura quietly unzipped her bag and shoved the minimized umbrella into the sleeve of her kimono.

With the bag zipped shut again, Sakura exited the dressing room as she asked, "Were you ordered to take my bag too?"

Amaya nodded quietly and asked, "What is in there?"

Sakura opened her bag, shuffling her hand around as she answered, "Hmm…bandages, pain relievers, paper, and a kunai."

Amaya held a hand out and Sakura willingly handed her bag acting as if she were nervous.

Amaya burnt the tan bag and Sakura watched as her bag morphed into ashes and bits of melted metal.

Amaya stared out the glass window and said, "It is time to go, Sakura."

Sakura nodded, tucking a pink strand behind her ear as Amaya led the way out.

Feeling the dark and minimized umbrella in her red sleeves, Sakura was determined to see Ame face-to-face.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were walking next to each other with Shisui and Itachi behind them. All of them were alert as they traveled through the dark forest.

* * *

Megumi heard an owl hoot as the sun was setting behind the dark clouds. She too had wondered into the forest determined to find Yui, her older sister.

Megumi heard a twig snap and turned around to face one of the Dark Prince's soldiers.

"Well, look at what we have here?" the soldier asked, taking a step towards Megumi.

Megumi took a step back, bumping into the tree. She reached for the knife strapped to her thigh. Pulling it out, Megumi threatened, "Don't come any closer unless you want to die."

The man laughed and taunted, "And what could a small knife like that do?"

Walking out from the tree, Shisui stated, "There are many ways to kill an enemy with a small knife. It's the perfect size to gouge out someone's eyes. Maybe we should test it out?"

The soldier was pointing at Shisui with a trembling finger.

The soldier stuttered, "H-how did you come out from a tree?"

Shisui laughed as he asked, "Of all the things to worry over, you're worried about how I popped out of the tree? What about that sword that's hovering at the base of your neck?" Shisui pointed at the soldier's neck.

The soldier froze as Sasuke smirked, standing behind the man with his katana pressed against the soldier's throat.

"Lead us to the Dark Prince's place," Naruto ordered, jumping off a branch as he landed perfectly.

The soldier grabbed his own sword and stabbed himself, falling onto his knees. Seconds later, he fell onto his side and yanked out the sword using the last of his strength.

Sasuke stood staring at the dead soldier, unfazed.

Itachi appeared next to Shisui and stated, "Let's get moving."

Megumi stood with her back pressed up against the tree, fear-struck. Her hands were trembling at her side. She knew that she couldn't force herself to kill someone.

Naruto turned to look at Megumi before he commented, "Come on, Megumi-chan, we'll find your sister." Megumi nodded and walked with Naruto.

Shisui walked closer to Megumi before he asked, "So how does your sister look like?"

And so Megumi began to describe the last time she had seen her sister.

Itachi and Sasuke were walking in front of them, keeping an eye out for danger.

* * *

Amaya and Sakura entered the dark and empty ballroom.

The Dark Prince appeared and praised, "You're on time, Amaya. The sun was just beginning to set."

Amaya nodded and turned to stare at Sakura.

Suddenly, the Dark Prince jerked his head towards the entrance before stating, "It seems that the soldiers were not capable of killing the intruders who were traveling through the forest. Would you see that they are rid of, Amaya?"

Amaya nodded and turned to leave.

The Dark Prince's stare landed on Sakura as he gestured for Sakura to follow him. Sakura followed the fictional man.

* * *

When Itachi and the others reached the bottom of the hill, there was group of about forty girls rushing down the steep hill.

Megumi's blue eyes sparkled when she saw her older sister running towards them.

Stopping, Yui asked, "M-Megumi, is that you?"

Megumi nodded and ran up to hug Yui as she mumbled, "I missed you, Yui."

Naruto stared at the huge group of girls, searching for Sakura.

"Oi, where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, staring at Yui.

"You must be Sakura's teammates? She told me about you. Sakura freed us but stayed behind with the Dark Prince and Amaya," Yui answered.

Sasuke and Naruto bolted up the hill, leaving Shisui and Itachi behind.

"Can you find your way back to the village?" Shisui asked.

Yui nodded and said, "Don't worry about us. Go find Sakura."

Itachi and Shisui disappeared, leaving the group of girls alone as they safely made their way back to the village.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Uchiha & Haruno **

***Chapter 14: Meeting Ame**

* * *

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Sakura silently followed the Dark Prince.

Opening a door, the Dark Prince waited for Sakura to exit first. Sakura turned around to look at the Dark Prince who was walking next to her now.

Sakura asked, "So am I finally going to meet Ame?"

The Dark Prince shrugged and stated, "You will find out soon, Sakura."

Sakura stared around as they made their way through the dark hallways.

Curious, Sakura asked, "So if you're just a Genjutsu, who does all the killing then?"

The Dark Prince continued to walk as he replied, "Just because I am created from a Genjutsu does not mean that I cannot kill. Do remember that I have been around for five years and that means that I am getting stronger."

Sakura questioned again, "So you do kill the prisoners? Or is it Amaya who is forced to kill them?"

"Ame-sama wouldn't be cold-hearted enough to make his sister do the bloodshed. Of course, I am the one killing them," the Dark Prince answered.

"How do you kill them?" Sakura asked, trying to get more details on the Dark Prince.

"Simple. I just use Genjutsu, Sakura," the Dark Prince replied, turning a corner. Sakura followed, thinking quietly.

He opened another door that led to another hallway.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Shisui and Itachi made their way towards the welcoming room, untouchable. There were soldiers lying on the floor trapped in their own minds.

Red eyes flashed along with blue ones.

Naruto's blue eyes sparkled as he muttered, "Eh, all this darkness…what did Sakura-chan get pulled into?"

Sasuke pushed the dark and wooden doors open as they entered the welcoming room fearlessly.

Amaya stood in the center of the room, staring at the Konoha ninjas.

Itachi's red stare landed on Amaya as he asked, "Where is Sakura?"

Amaya shook her head and said, "I cannot tell you."

Naruto took a step and demanded, "Why? Why can't you tell us, Amaya-san?"

Amaya stared at the ground, hopeless.

She didn't want to kill anyone. In fact, she didn't even want to fight. She was tired of fighting for all these years.

"Sakura, she's with the Dark Prince right now," Amaya stated in a soft tone, lifting her head to stare at them.

Amaya felt her heart being squeezed and fell onto her knees with her hands placed onto the floor. Amaya gasped for air as Naruto rushed towards her.

Amaya held a hand up and exclaimed furiously, "Do not go running towards your enemy, stupid."

Naruto stopped in the middle of his run, worried. Amaya forced herself to stand up as she wiped the blood away.

Observing, Itachi stared at the girl.

Amaya took in the dark place as she stated, "Kill me. I am not fit to live in this world."

Fuming, Naruto shouted, "Why do you want to die?"

Amaya shook her head and stated, "Then, I shall show you. Do not worry, I will not harm you."

Amaya pulled them into a Genjutsu as she revealed to them a memory of her life.

Sasuke was suspicious of Amaya. Why was she so bipolar? One minute, she would refuse to tell you anything and now she was suddenly revealing her life to you. And she even wanted to die?

A small and dark-haired girl ran past Naruto, not seeing him. Naruto watched the girl run happily.

Shisui asked, "Is that you, Amaya-san?"

Amaya nodded and stated, "I used to be so lively then."

The younger Amaya ran towards a young boy who looked a bit older as she hugged him and stated, "Ame, you're back! Can we go train together now?"

The young boy shook her off and demanded, "Amaya, did it hurt when Father put the seal on you?"

The young Amaya looked away as she answered, "Of course, it hurt… a lot."

Ame wrapped a small arm around Amaya as he stated, "Let us go to our new home."

The more older and mature Amaya stood with her dark eyes locked onto her younger self and brother as they faded.

Itachi stated, "You're under a seal."

Amaya simply nodded and added, "I will be under that same seal until I die."

Taking a step, Sasuke commented, "Unless your brother dies, then you will be under the seal forever."

Amaya's dark eyes hardened and she seethed, "You will not harm my brother."

Itachi stated, "I cannot guarantee the safety of your brother."

Amaya quietly inhaled as static sounds began to grow louder and distinct.

Flashes of electric lightning appeared at the tips of her fingers as she replied, "Then, I will have to kill you."

A cold expression covered Amaya's face as she prepared to fight.

* * *

The Dark Prince opened an iron door that led to the outskirts of a forest.

Sakura turned to ask, "What are we doing in front of a forest?"

The Dark Prince answered, "Enter the forest and you shall find Ame."

He turned to leave and Sakura demanded, "Where are you going?"

"To help Amaya, Sakura," the Dark Prince replied, shutting the door.

Determined, Sakura entered the dark forest, glad that she was still wearing ninja sandals.

* * *

Amaya landed on top of the dusty table, dodging Sasuke's lightning.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered, as his lightning faded.

Naruto appeared with multiple clones.

Amaya quickly made her way through them as she slashed each clone with her electric hands.

Naruto jumped back as Amaya scraped his orange jacket.

Amaya stood a few feet away from the empty armchair and moved to the side as the Dark Prince appeared, standing on the top step of the mini-staircase.

"Amaya," the Dark Prince stated, staring at the group of Konoha ninjas.

"Yes?" Amaya asked. Her head was bowed as the electric lightning from her hands faded quietly.

"I have escorted, Sakura. Do not worry. Ame-sama will take care of Sakura now," the Dark Prince stated in a composed tone.

"Yes, Dark Prince," Amaya replied, lifting her head as she turned to stare at the others.

"Oi, Sakura is with Ame now?" Shisui questioned.

Naruto demanded, "What would Ame want with Sakura-chan?"

The Dark Prince smiled behind his mask as he stated, "It seems like you don't know anything about Sakura."

The Dark Prince descended, feeling that he had the upper hand now.

"Sakura's and Ame-sama's fate are intertwined," the Dark Prince stated. Amaya followed the Dark Prince silently.

The Dark Prince ordered, "And you shall not interfere."

"Sakura doesn't belong in Amegakure," Sasuke remarked.

The Dark Prince glanced around as he stated, "Sakura should be with Ame-sama by now."

Naruto threw a shuriken at the Dark Prince. The shuriken flew through the Dark Prince as Naruto proclaimed, "I thought that you were a Genjutsu."

The Dark Prince pulled them into a Genjutsu as he stated, "And you shall die by my Genjutsu."

Amaya poured electric lightning into the tips of her fingers.

Sharingan eyes stared at the dark eyes.

* * *

There was a gravel path in the forest as Sakura wandered deeper. Following the path, Sakura glanced behind only to find the path disappearing behind her.

"I thought that it would be like this," Sakura muttered as she stared straight ahead.

* * *

The ball room was occupied by clones. Naruto clones. The clones were flying all over the place as Amaya shot them with her elastic lightning.

Sasuke charged at Amaya with his Chidori in one hand. Amaya turned around to stare at the chirping jutsu, barely dodging the Chidori.

Sasuke's Chidori smashed into the wall and as he retrieved his hand, the entire wall collapsed.

Cold air soon filled the old ballroom. The slanted rain fell into the damaged room.

Itachi and Shisui were fighting with the Dark Prince, using Genjutsu.

"Sharingan? You must be from the famous Uchiha clan," the Dark Prince replied.

"Oh, you heard about us?" Shisui commented, faking flattery as he pulled the Dark Prince into a Genjutsu. Itachi was searching for the Dark Prince's weakness.

The Dark Prince summoned a dark fog that clouded up the area.

"That's useless. The Sharingan can see through Genjutsu," Itachi stated as he easily got rid of the fog.

* * *

The gravel path led Sakura somewhere into the forest. It was raining even harder now.

Sakura stopped walking when the path disappeared and took cover underneath a tree.

Staring around, Sakura demanded, "Ame, show yourself."

Hearing a soft chuckle, Sakura stared straight ahead as Ame appeared directly across from her.

Ame was wearing a dark and silky-looking kimono. His dark hair was sparkling from the rain and his skin was still pale as the last time Sakura had met him. His silky kimono showed off his muscular chest.

Ame set his dark eyes on Sakura. The tips of his dark hair hung over his glittering eyes.

A normal girl would have found him appealing and handsome but Sakura was alert.

"You need to stop killing, Ame," Sakura stated in a hard voice.

Taking a step into the rain, Ame said, "You can't even say hello to an old friend, Sakura?"

Sakura stared at Ame with her emerald eyes.

Ame walked towards Sakura as he expressed, "I only ordered the Dark Prince to find you. He does the killing."

Ame stopped a foot away from Sakura as he stared at her, taking in her appearance.

The bloody-red kimono and her slightly wet, pink hair. Ame smiled and stated, "It's been a while since I saw you, Sakura."

Sakura asked, "Why have you been searching for me?"

Ame stared at the rainy sky as he replied, "I've been waiting to tell you something. But when I came to Konoha to find you, you weren't there. So what could I do? Keep on waiting or make you come to me?"

Sakura glared at Ame as she phrased, "So, practically, you set this up?"

Ame shook his head and said, "I didn't fully set this up, Sakura. My father planned this out, but I managed to kill him and twist the plot up a bit."

Sakura delicately arched an eyebrow in confusion as Ame asked, "Shall we go for a walk?"

Sakura looked at him as she questioned, "A walk while it's raining?"

Ame nodded and replied, "Yes, Sakura. The Dark Prince told me that you prefer rain over hail."

Ame pulled out a dark umbrella, preparing to give it to Sakura. But Sakura slid the minimized umbrella from her red sleeve and said, "No thanks, I got one."

Ame smiled as he opened his umbrella and said, "You kept the umbrella."

Sakura looked away as she muttered, "That's because you said that you were going to come back for it, Baka."

Ame reached a pale hand towards Sakura and caressed her cheek while smiling as he thoughtfully said, "You're still as cute as ever, not to forget the stubbornness either."

Sakura smacked his hand away as she retorted, "Hmph, keep your hands to yourself, Ame. If you don't like my stubbornness then you better get used to it."

Ame smirked and smoothly with delicacy grabbed Sakura by her sleeve as he said, "I suggest you follow me if you don't want to get lost in this wild forest. After all you don't know this place as well as I do, Sakura."

Sakura was officially flustered. No guy had ever gotten under her skin this bad.

"Tch," Sakura muttered as she let Ame lead her.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**PLEASE REVIEW ;) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Uchiha & Haruno**

***Chapter 15: Surrender**

* * *

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Every now and then, the Dark Prince would turn to glance at Amaya.

Noticing the Dark Prince's worried gaze at Amaya, Itachi quickly got rid of the Genjutsu. Shisui smirked, knowing what Itachi was going to do.

Itachi and Shisui had been best buddies for a while. They fought together through thick and thin.

Shisui kept the Dark Prince distracted as Itachi sneaked up behind Amaya, holding a kunai to her neck.

The Dark Prince whirled around, glaring at Itachi and ordered, "Let go of her."

"Then, take us to Sakura," Shisui replied.

Amaya stared at the Dark Prince, shaking her head.

She had already disobeyed one of Ame's commands.

She didn't want the Dark Prince to disobey Ame's command of keeping the Konoha ninjas away.

"No, do not do what they ask," Amaya ordered in a hard voice. The Dark Prince stared at Amaya as he silently debated.

Ame had told him and Amaya to keep the intruders from interrupting his talk with Sakura. But, Ame had also privately told the Dark Prince to protect Amaya from dying.

Deciding to protect Amaya, the Dark Prince surrendered, "Fine, let her go and I'll take you to Ame."

Amaya shouted, "What are you doing?!"

The Dark Prince glared at Amaya, hoping for her to just be silent and cooperate.

"No, she will stay under my watch until we have safely reached the place where Sakura resides. Until then, Amaya-san will not be harmed," Itachi stated.

The Dark Prince led the alerted Konoha ninjas out the door and headed towards the forest.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Ame is an interesting character :) **

** Sorry for the short chapter but do look forward to the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Uchiha & Haruno **

***Chapter 16: Sealing Grounds**

* * *

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Holding the dark umbrella over her head, Sakura listened to the rain as Ame led her through the dark forest.

Whenever it rained, Sakura usually felt a normal level of calm. And right now, she felt an overwhelming and calming rush as the rain poured.

Catching on, Sakura asked, "Ame, just what are you trying to accomplish by calming me down?"

Turning to look at Sakura, Ame said, "What do you mean?"

Sighing, Sakura pulled her red and silky sleeve from his hand as she stated, "Don't play dumb with me, Ame." Sakura peered into his dark eyes.

Letting out a happy laugh, Ame stared at Sakura before he answered, "You're pretty perceptive, Sakura. Okay, so I was using the rain to calm you down but it's not like I was trying to drug you or anything bad like that."

Sakura stared at the dark sky and irritably muttered, "Why is it always so dark?"

Ame looked away for a second distracted before he grabbed her hand and said, "Let's go. By the time we get there, it'll be even darker."

Frustrated, Sakura yanked her hand out of his grasp and demanded, "And just where are we going?"

Ame turned to look at Sakura peacefully before saying, "I'm taking you to the sealing grounds."

Sakura took a step back, gripping her umbrella even tighter as she questioned, "And why do I need to go to the sealing grounds?"

Ame gazed at Sakura as he held one free hand up in front of himself and stated, "Okay, don't freak out on me, Sakura. I'm not going to seal you or anything. I just need your help."

Stiffly nodding, Sakura muttered, "Fine but if you try anything I will fight back, Ame."

Ame saluted Sakura and Sakura added, "And stop doing that calming rain thing, Ame."

Still staring straight ahead, Ame nodded and smiled as he said, "Thanks, Sakura, for coming with me."

Sakura nodded as she walked next to him under a separate umbrella. She wasn't sure why she felt comfortable around Ame but she had a feeling that he wasn't a bad person despite the fact that he killed his own father.

* * *

The Dark Prince gestured at the forest as he stated, "Ame-sama and Sakura are in this forest."

Itachi stared at the dark forest. Shisui sighed and said, "Why is it always forests?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before Naruto prepped, "Okay, let's go save Sakura-chan!"

The Dark Prince shook his head and stated, "If you go in, you might never come back out. This isn't an ordinary forest. Ame-sama, himself, specifically created this forest."

Naruto's face had confusion written all over it as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Amaya stared at the ground and quietly stated, "If you enter, you have a fifty fifty chance of coming back alive. This forest changes every second and unless you are with Ame, then you shall wander for the rest of your life. Not even I know how to navigate through this place."

"Sounds like a challenging game to me, Itachi. Are you up for a game?" Shisui asked, knowing Itachi's answer.

"Of course, besides I cannot return with the Hokage's apprentice missing. Then, hell would break loose," Itachi replied. Honestly, Itachi wouldn't stop until he retrieved Sakura back since he still hadn't figured out the reason why she could deflect Sharingan effects.

Obviously, Naruto and Sasuke weren't going to back down.

Amaya stared at the forest nervously along with the Dark Prince.

* * *

"So what do you plan on doing at the sealing grounds?" Sakura asked, looking at Ame.

Ame responded, "I'm going to stop my father's plan, Sakura. I'm going to save Amaya and myself."

Bewildered, Sakura questioned, "What is your father's plan, Ame?"

Ame explained, "You see, my father was an extremely ambitious man. He wanted to have power. And he decided that he would start with Amegakure but the other hidden villages knew about his ambition. At the time, I was a very skilled shinobi and so was Amaya."

Ame turned to Sakura and asked, "You do know that Amaya is my younger sister, right?"

Sakura nodded and muttered, "Kind of figured that out a while ago, Ame."

Ame laughed happily as he asked, "Did you get to know Amaya?"

Sakura looked at her dark umbrella thoughtfully and said, "All I know is that she's your sister and that she's under a seal. She's a composed girl. I kind of like her actually."

Ame smiled at the thought of Sakura and Amaya being friends.

Stopping, Ame thought to himself before he stated, "We're almost to the sealing grounds."

Not sure of what to do, Sakura prodded, "So anyways, what were you saying about your dad and the other hidden villages, Ame?"

Sakura noticed Ame's fist clench and Sakura stopped breathing, wondering if she had made a wrong move. _Ugh, stupid me._

"Are you okay, Ame? Is it something I said?" Sakura asked, nervously.

Ame stared at Sakura as he stated, "Sakura, I need to tell you something."

Sakura nodded with uncertainty.

Ame released a breath and said, "It's about your dad."

Sakura inhaled sharply as she questioned with confusion, "What about my dad, Ame?"

Sakura's father was a shinobi from Konoha along with her mother. However, Sakura's father had died on a mission.

"My father killed your father, Sakura. I just thought that you might want to know," Ame softly stated, observing Sakura.

Sakura inquired, "And how would you know that?"

Ame sighed and said, "This is one of the reasons why I lured you into coming, Sakura. When the other villages found out about my father's ambition, they wanted to assassinate him. Konoha had sent their own shinobis to help assist in the death of my father. However, it seemed that they had underestimated my father. After what he did to Amaya, I despised him. He would even use his own children just to achieve power."

Sakura could tell that Ame was disgusted with his father.

Ame turned around and questioned, "You don't remember anything about your father's death?"

Automatically, Sakura replied, "I don't want to remember it."

"Sorry," Ame softly said as he gently grabbed her sleeve again leading them out of the forest.

When they exited the forest, the rain had stopped. Sakura minimized her umbrella and dropped it on the ground. Ame's dark umbrella vanished.

Ame gestured at the large, rectangular stones as he said, "This is the sealing grounds."

Sakura pried her sleeve out of Ame's grasp as she walked closer to the actual sealing ground.

The actual sealing ground was comprised of cement and some strange symbols that were engraved into the cement. The large and rectangular stones circled the sealing ground.

Sakura turned to look at Ame before she asked, "So how are you going to save Amaya and yourself?"

Ame suddenly leaned onto one of the large, rectangular stones as he coughed.

Immediately, Sakura transitioned into her medic mode and rushed over to Ame.

"Ame, I need you to lie down," Sakura calmly stated, but Ame shook his head as he tried to get up.

"I don't have much time, Sakura," Ame muttered, covering his cough as he tried to sit up again.

Putting her pale hands onto his shoulders, Sakura ordered firmly, "You won't have much time save Amaya if you don't listen to me, Ame."

Giving up, Ame followed Sakura's orders and mumbled, "Is this how you treat all your patients?"

Sakura shrugged and nonchalantly replied, "Just the stubborn ones."

Noticing Ame's clenched fists, Sakura pried open his pale fists only to find blood smeared across his palms.

Sakura stared at Ame with her emerald eyes as she stated, "You were coughing up blood, weren't you?"

Ame looked away and Sakura sighed as she muttered, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

She set her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. Her emerald eyes widened.

"Ame, your heart rate is slowing down. Would you care to inform me of what is going on?" Sakura demanded as she lifted her head off his chest.

Ame slowly sat up and leaned against the stone as he explained, "The seal that Amaya is currently under can only be removed if I die, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened as she thought about Amaya. She knew how Amaya would be against Ame's idea.

Ame stared up at the cloudy, night sky and stated softly, "I know what you're thinking about Sakura. You're worried about Amaya. I know that she would be against my idea and that's why I haven't told her anything yet."

Sakura stared at Ame and suggested, "Isn't there another way?"

Ame shook his head and said, "My father only liked solutions that ended with death."

Sakura slumped against the large stone next to Ame, hopeless.

Ame stared at Sakura which caused her to suddenly exclaim, "Oh yeah, Amaya said that you used to talk about me, Ame!"

Sakura sat so that she was facing Ame.

Ame smiled sheepishly and muttered, "Amaya, why couldn't you keep your mouth shut?"

"What did you tell her?" Sakura asked, curious.

Ame smirked and tilted his head in amusement as he answered, "I told her about this one small pink-haired girl that I once met, Sakura."

"Oh really, Ame, I wonder who it is? Please enlighten me," Sakura remarked sarcastically.

Ame turned towards Sakura as he stated, "And you won't tell that girl, will you, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled knowingly and said, "Of course, I won't even say a single word to her, Ame."

Ame held out a pinky and Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

Laughing, Ame asked, "Have you ever heard of a pinky promise, Sakura?"

Sakura's green eyes flashed with obvious recognition as she replied, "I know what that is, Ame."

"Then, promise me, Sakura," Ame stated, staring at Sakura.

Sakura peered into his enchanting and dark eyes as she questioned, "Promise you what?"

Ame smiled and replied, "Promise me that you'll keep this between you and me, duh, Sakura."

"It's not like I can read your mind, Ame," Sakura remarked, linking her slim pinky with his.

"Are you happy now?" Sakura asked in a teasing tone. Ame nodded like a satisfied child.

Sakura stared at Ame expectantly as she waited in silence.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me?" Sakura questioned, narrowing her emerald eyes at the dark-haired man.

Ame smiled and answered, "I just wanted to test your patience, Sakura."

Sakura waved for him to hurry up.

Ame smiled as he leaned back onto the cement stone and stared at the cloudy sky.

Ame started, "There was this one day where I was so upset at my dad that I left Amegakure just to cool down. I wandered around from town to town, village to village. And then, I heard about Konoha and its great ramen shop and so I decided to visit the place. Little did I know, that Konoha was in reconstruction and that the weather was poor at the time. But then again, growing up in Amegakure where the weather was always dark and rainy, I was used to dark and rainy days."

He paused to glance at Sakura who was sitting with her knees pressed to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her legs. Sakura waited patiently as she stared back at Ame like a mesmerized child.

Ame smiled and continued, "And so later on, I arrived in Konoha. It was raining and children were running home, holding their hands over their heads as if the rain was acidic and dangerous. But then, I came across a broken part of Konoha's defense wall. As I stood underneath a tree, there was a petite pink-haired girl who was walking home alone in the rain. And unlike the other children, she let the rain soak her as she walked in silence. I stared at the small girl who seemed to be in deep thoughts as she walked."

Sakura nodded for him to continue.

Shaking his head at Sakura, Ame laughed a bit before he continued again, "So there I was standing underneath a tree, watching the girl. I thought that she would have continued to walk and not see me, but she stopped to stare at me with those innocent and jade-colored eyes of hers. And somehow, we ended up talking and I tossed an umbrella at her, hoping that she could catch. And to my surprise, she could catch pretty well."

Ame stopped and stared at Sakura for a second. And then he began to cough out blood.

* * *

"Eh, I think we're lost," Naruto stated, scratching his head.

"We've been going in circles," Sasuke muttered, crossing his arms as he thought about a way to get out of the forest.

The Dark Prince stumbled causing Amaya to stare at him confused. Everyone stared at the Dark Prince, feeling that something was happening.

The Dark Prince stared at his hands and looked up at Amaya with worry filled up in his eyes.

Amaya gasped as the Dark Prince began to be translucent.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, realizing what was happening.

Amaya rushed up to the Dark Prince and asked, "How are you feeling?"

The Dark Prince shook his head and stated, "I'm afraid Ame-sama is beginning to weaken, Amaya."

Amaya shook her head and said, "That can only mean that the seal is… I have to find Ame now."

The Dark Prince took a wobbly step and muttered, "I'm going to be gone soon. Hurry and find Ame-sama."

And with that, the Dark Prince disappeared.

Amaya's dark eyes glittered with determination as she poured electric lightning into her fingertips.

"I am going to have to alter the plan a bit," Amaya informed Itachi and the others.

Naruto nodded unsure of how Amaya was going to help them escape.

Amaya slashed through the forest, clearing the path as they gradually wove their way to the sealing grounds.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**A/N: Did you all like this chapter?! I liked the part where Ame tells Sakura his POV on how they met. ^-^ **


	18. Chapter 18

**Uchiha & Haruno**

***Chapter 17: History of the Seal**

* * *

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

"I need to get to the center of the sealing grounds, Sakura," Ame stated, covering his mouth as he coughed.

Sakura nodded silently as she helped Ame stand up.

Wrapping her arm around Ame, Sakura could feel Ame's weight shift in her direction.

* * *

Amaya was breathing hard as she slashed her way through the fading forest and towards the sealing grounds.

"We're getting closer so stay close to me," Amaya ordered.

Shisui looked at Itachi, puzzled. Did that mean that there was going to be trouble?

Itachi shrugged and focused his attention up ahead.

Sasuke and Naruto shared a knowing glance at each other.

* * *

Sakura removed her arm from Ame and stared at him quietly.

Forcing himself to stand, Ame quietly explained, "In order for me get rid of the seal, I need to activate it. And to activate the seal, it requires that the user gives a precious memory."

Sakura looked up at Ame's pale face and repeated, "Precious memory?"

Ame nodded sadly and stated, "When my father activated this seal, he gave up the memory of my mother. It was crazy but to him, it was worth the shot."

It was starting to drizzle.

Ame gave Sakura a small smile as he began to perform the hand seals to activate the seal.

Gradually twirling in a small circle, Sakura observed the dark blue chakra that flowed like liquid through the symbols that were engraved into the cement.

Sakura scanned the area nervously.

It began to rain harder.

Sakura gazed at the forest that was suddenly fading.

"Sakura," Ame stated.

Sakura turned around to look at him.

"When the seal activates, there are multiple barriers that will surround the sealing ground. That means that no one will be able to enter, but those inside can leave," Ame explained.

Just as expected, walls of dark blue chakra circled the sealing grounds.

Sakura stared at the now-solid dark blue walls.

* * *

Fingertips sparkling with electric-lightning, Amaya stopped striking down the trees because the forest had suddenly disappeared.

The group of Konoha ninjas and Amaya were standing outside of the vanished forest.

Staring at the circular layers of the chakra-built walls, Naruto asked, "What's this?"

"Those are chakra barriers that Ame created. Right now, we are at the sealing grounds. Ame and Sakura are at the center of the sealing grounds," Amaya stated.

Amaya's lightning faded away from her fingertips.

"Sakura is in the center of the sealing grounds," Sasuke thought out loud.

"Is there any ways of getting in?" Shisui asked, setting his sight on the dark-haired girl.

"Once the seal is fully activated, no one can enter. However, those who are inside can leave," Amaya answered.

With fists pumped in the air, Naruto prodded, "Yosh, then let's go tell Sakura-chan to get out of there!"

Naruto rushed towards the dark blue chakra walls.

The rest followed.

* * *

Sakura looked back, sensing Naruto's chakra presence along with the others.

"Your teammates have come, Sakura," Ame stated.

Sakura turned around to look at Ame and replied, "And so has Amaya, Ame. Are you really going to do this?"

Ame nodded and titled his head up so that he could stare at the rainy sky.

His dark hair swished against his pale cheek with the dark tips dripping water.

Ame brought his dark and silky sleeves together as he calmly stated, "Just once, I would like to see the sun, here, in Amegakure."

Sakura stared up at the sky with Ame and softly replied, "It would be a miracle if a ray from the sun shined here."

Ame smiled in agreement, silently cherishing his time with Sakura.

* * *

Standing outside of the circle made by the large, cement stones, Naruto and the others stared at the sturdy chakra walls that resided inside the circle.

Naruto shouted, "SAKURA-CHAN! Oi, if you can hear me, come out of there!"

Amaya shook her head and stated, "Sakura-san cannot hear you. We must enter past these stones or else we will really have no chance of saving her, Naruto-san."

Itachi took a step onto the remaining cement ground that was not taken up by the barriers. The others followed his lead.

Staring at the chakra walls with his Sharingan, Itachi stated, "Just like Amaya-san informed, Sakura is in the center along with the other guy."

Shisui and Sasuke nodded with their Sharingans activated.

Suddenly, a silver barrier appeared, connecting the large stones.

"I see what you mean now, Amaya," Naruto muttered.

Shisui nodded in agreement and pondered, "Now, how can we get in there?"

* * *

"The seal has fully activated, Sakura," Ame informed.

Spinning around to look at Ame, Sakura questioned, "Already?"

Ame nodded, still standing in the center, and replied, "You should get going, Sakura."

Hesitating, Sakura took uncertain steps as she walked backwards still staring at Ame.

Ame turned away with his back to Sakura.

The rain poured even more.

Sakura's pink hair was wet and plastered to her porcelain skin.

Sakura turned around to leave, taking full steps.

Walking halfway out of the first inner chakra wall, Sakura stopped and turned around to stare at Ame.

He was now drenched wet with his dark hair sparkling from the rain. Ame looked lonely but determined.

Quickly walking back to Ame, Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

Ame turned to look at Sakura and asked, "Why are you still here?"

Sakura replied, "I just thought that I should know what's going on before I do leave. I mean, what kind of an acquaintance would I be if don't even know what's going on?"

Ame smiled a bit and muttered, "A stubborn one."

"Why, thank you," Sakura replied as she removed her hand off of Ame's shoulder.

Ame took in Sakura's wet appearance and praised, "Red looks good on you. But this shade of red makes you even more tempting, Sakura."

Taking a step back, Sakura fought back a blush while she muttered, "I'll just take that as a compliment, Ame."

Ame laughed and said, "I bet your teammates must have a hard time trying to keep other guys away from you."

Sakura nodded and commented, "Naruto and Sasuke are like my family."

Ame walked towards Sakura.

* * *

Amaya stood in the rain, still as ever.

"Damn it! Sakura-chan, hurry up and get out of there!" Naruto yelled, frustrated.

Amaya stared at Naruto, noticing his strong determination.

Smiling to herself, Amaya thought that Naruto reminded her of herself when she was younger.

Amaya questioned, "What is Sakura-san to you?"

Naruto stared at Amaya with his blue eyes and replied, "Sakura-chan? She's a good person with a kind heart but also she can be scary at times, Amaya-san. To me, Sakura-chan is like a sister."

Amaya nodded thoughtfully, placing a small hand on the chakra wall.

"Ame's getting weaker," Amaya muttered, removing her hand from the wall.

"Just what is he planning?" Shisui pondered a loud.

"He's going to remove the seal. But by doing that, he intends to die," Amaya stated.

The Konoha shinobis stared at Amaya as she continued, "But in order to just activate the seal, Ame has to give up a memory. However, Ame will not have the power to choose which memory he will lose. The seal will decide which memory Ame will lose."

Shisui asked, "So in a way the seal is alive?"

Amaya nodded and explained, "Once the seal is activated, it is as if it is alive. The seal feeds off of two things, the user's chakra and the user's memory."

Shisui inquired, "How can such a seal like that be created?"

Amaya shrugged and informed, "This seal is not actually a seal. It is a jutsu disguised as a seal. If the shinobi world found out about my father's jutsu, then they would be against it. And so my father created this jutsu in secrecy and labeled it as a seal. I was his test subject for this Jutsu."

Outraged, Naruto questioned, "Why would your father use you to test his jutsu?"

Amaya replied, "To achieve power. My father was power hungry and he decided to start with Amegakure. Once I was under his jutsu, I would be destined to kill with a cold heart. And I did. I have killed so many throughout my life."

Itachi asked, "What about your brother?"

"At the time, Ame was busy preparing for Chunin exams. But when he found out about the jutsu and me, he decided to kill our father. There were multiple attempts where other villages sent their shinobi to assassinate our father but all of them had failed and ended up dying," Amaya replied.

* * *

Staring at Ame, Sakura asked, "What's the matter, Ame?"

Ame pulled Sakura into a hug, with his hands linked behind her back.

Relenting, Sakura wrapped her arms around Ame and rested her cheek on his chest as she muttered, "You know, you don't have to do this, Ame. Amaya wouldn't approve of it."

Sakura began to pull back but Ame tightened his hold on her.

Surrendering, Sakura stood pressed up against Ame and muttered, "Well, you could at least tell me what's going on in your head, Ame."

Ame sighed and replied, "I don't want to let go of you."

Sakura asked, "What do you mean?"

Ame shook his head and explained, "I'm going to lose a memory of you, Sakura."

Sakura pulled back to look at Ame, not sure of what to do.

Ame's stare lingered on the wall but Sakura could tell that he was lost in his thoughts.

He was confused and in doubt.

Smiling, Sakura grabbed his cold hand as she replied, "Then, I guess I'll lead the way out, Ame."

Ame followed Sakura willingly.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno" **

**PLEASE REVIEW ;) **

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Sorry, i took a while to update -_- **

** Please do review. It fuels my drive to update more ^-^ **


	19. Chapter 19

**Uchiha & Haruno**

***Chapter 18: Memories**

* * *

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Sensing Sakura's and Ame's chakra presence getting closer as the two exited the layers of barriers, Naruto and the others took several steps back.

It had stopped raining but it was still sprinkling drops of rain.

Sakura was the first to appear, holding Ame's pale hand.

Naruto's blue eyes lit up in happiness as he shouted, "Sakura-chan! You're okay!"

Sakura nodded and turned to look at the quiet Ame.

Sasuke had his katana unsheathed, alerted and ready to kill.

Shaking her head, Sakura stood in front of Ame with her arms out as she stated, "Ame's a friend of mine."

Amaya immediately went to Ame's side to make sure he was fine.

Confused yet curious, Shisui asked, "Friend?"

Sakura simply nodded and Naruto questioned, "But he tried to capture you?"

"Eh, it's a long story, Naruto," Sakura replied. Her gaze sauntered over to Itachi.

Staring at Sakura, Itachi inquired, "What happened to your clothes?"

Sakura turned to look at Amaya who took a step before she began to explain, "Sakura-san's casual attire was not appropriate and I had her change into a kimono. And, no, she cannot switch back into her old attire because I burnt it."

Sakura nodded sadly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Shinobi of Konohagakure," Ame apologized.

Sasuke wore a suspicious expression along with the other two Uchihas.

Sakura turned to look at Ame, noticing the beads of cold sweat. Scanning his suddenly pale face, Sakura brought a hand to his forehead.

Despite the cold sweat, his was running a fever.

Sakura took a step back and said, "Ame, you have a fever. It's probably from staying in the rain too long."

Ame shook his head and stated, "No, Sakura, it's not from the rain."

Sakura looked away, realizing what he meant.

Catching on, Amaya asked, "Well, now, what are you going to do? You're not going to kill yourself because I would never let that happen, Ame."

Ame stared at the chakra barrier and replied, "It's my only choice, Amaya. The jutsu has already been activated; there's no backing out now. I will finish this once and for all. You and I will finally be free from father."

Amaya shook her head and stated, "No, I will not gain anything from the removal of the jutsu, Ame. If I lose you, then my purpose for living will be nothing. Who will stay by my side when you are gone? I'd rather be under the jutsu than have you dead, Ame."

Ame sighed out of frustration, slamming a fist into the chakra-built wall.

Sakura glanced at Naruto and the others who were waiting to see what was to happen next.

Suddenly, there was a shaking tremor. The impact sent them scattering a few feet away from each other. Sasuke and Naruto, Itachi and Shisui, Ame and Amaya were standing next to each other in pairs, leaving Sakura to fend for herself which she was perfectly capable of.

Leaning onto the chakra wall for support, Sakura pondered out loud, "Is this an earthquake?"

Ame was holding onto Amaya, both of them leaning onto each other for support.

Itachi shook his head and stated, "Amegakure doesn't get earthquakes."

Naruto got up from the ground and asked, "Then, what could it be?"

Standing perfectly fine, Sasuke replied, "It's probably something with the jutsu."

Suddenly, the blue chakra wall that Sakura was leaning onto disappeared. Caught off guard, Sakura fell backwards into darkness.

Running towards Sakura's direction, Sasuke and Naruto shouted, "Sakura!"

The blue wall reappeared as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Naruto punched the wall again.

Ame walked up with Amaya trailing him as he stated, "That's not going to work."

Sasuke remarked, "Then, what do you suggest we do since this is your doing?"

Ame smiled and replied, "I will go find Sakura and bring her back. I would never let Sakura die from this jutsu."

Shisui walked closer and demanded, "What happened? Why did Sakura-chan get pulled back into that place?"

Walking towards them, Itachi replied with his Sharingan glowing, "This is no longer a sealing ground but a battleground. It seems that the jutsu is beginning to grow impatient. If you look at the way the chakra is being used, this jutsu is a monster. From what Amaya-san informed, it seems that the jutsu wants something more than memories now."

Comprehending, Shisui stared at the spot where Sakura was and stated, "And since Sakura is important to the user, then the jutsu wanted to take her as a person and not as pieces of memories."

Ame took a step closer to Itachi and he commented, "You must be the genius prodigy of the Uchiha Clan."

"Uchiha Itachi," Itachi introduced and Shisui stated, "Yeah, and I'm Uchiha Shisui and this is Itachi's little brother, Uchiha Sasuke." Shisui pointed at Sasuke who glared at Shisui.

Naruto brought his fist to his chest and exclaimed, "Oi, don't forget about me now! I'm the next Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Ame turned to stare at Naruto and repeated, "Uzumaki?"

Nodding, Naruto replied happily, "Yep! Uzumaki Naruto, remember my name!"

Ame smirked to himself and muttered, "What interesting people you have met, Sakura."

Shisui asked, "So how are you going to save Sakura-chan?"

"I'm going to go back into the place," Ame replied, lifting his hand onto the wall built from his chakra and continued, "This is my chakra after all so I will be able to open the wall and come back and forth."

Amaya grabbed Ame's arm and firmly stated, "I'm coming with you."

Clapping excitedly, Naruto exclaimed, "Why don't we all go then?! After all, Sakura-chan is our friend and if you're her friend then you're also my friend…Unno, what should I call you?"

Smiling, Ame replied, "Call me Ame."

"Then, Ame it is," Naruto stated.

The wall disappeared as Ame sucked his chakra back into his body. They entered the darkness and soon the broken wall had repaired itself, preventing any light from lighting up the environment.

* * *

Sakura wandered around in the darkness, practically blind.

"Damn, it's too dark here," Sakura muttered, walking cautiously. The sealing ground had completely changed from the time she was with Ame.

Sighing, Sakura mumbled, "What could have caused it to change so suddenly?"

There was a deep and loud groaning sound.

Sakura whipped her head back and forth as she stared around nervously. Breathing in a perfect rhythm, Sakura chanted mentally in her head. _Shinobi do not show their emotions._

Nodding confidently to herself, Sakura pushed back her nervousness and sauntered her way in the darkness.

The groaning sound got louder and more distinct.

Sakura morphed her hands into fists, ready to punch anything or anyone. Hearing a hushed, low voice, Sakura ceased walking and stood still. Listening, Sakura realized that the voice was saying something.

Her brows were furrowed as she strained to listen to the soft and barely audible voice.

"S-S-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," the voice chanted softly.

Realizing what the voice was saying, Sakura tightly wrapped her arms around herself and continued to walk as if she never heard it.

* * *

Amaya asked, "Where could Sakura-san be?"

Naruto nodded and said, "It's so dark in here. Was it like this when you two were here?"

Shaking his head, Ame replied, "No, it was not like this at all. It seems that the jutsu has become hungry throughout the years."

"You seem like you do not know how this jutsu functions," Itachi commented, his bloody-red eyes flashed in the dark.

"I don't know how it fully works since my father was the one who created it. He did it in secrecy, keeping Amaya and me from knowing anything about it. It's a miracle that I managed to find some of his old notes on this jutsu," Ame responded.

Amaya stared at her brother and Itachi, confused by what was going on.

"Sakura will be all right," Sasuke stated and added, "She can defend herself."

Naruto stopped and asked, "Oi, do you guys hear that?"

Ame and Amaya stopped, listening to the low chanting voice.

"S-S-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," the voice chanted.

"Eh? Is it a ghost?" Naruto questioned, looking pale. He didn't expect to run into ghosts on this mission.

Shisui looked around, unable to detect anything due to the heavy darkness.

Eyes shining red, Sasuke muttered, "Why would it be calling Sakura's name?"

Ame continued to walk as they followed and stated, "It's not a ghost. That is one of the sacrificial memories. It must find something interesting about Sakura. We should hurry up and find her."

Naruto suggested, "Should we break into groups? You know, divide and conquer?"

Ame stopped and replied, "That would be up to your captain."

All eyes turned to Itachi who instantly replied, "It is best to not separate yet since we do not know this place well enough."

Nodding, everybody felt that Itachi was being reasonable and continued to walk.

* * *

Picking up her pace, Sakura could hear the voice chanting her name even louder.

"I hope it's not a ghost. I really hope it isn't," Sakura muttered, trying not to look behind.

Seeing a bright light up ahead of her, Sakura rushed towards the light. As she neared the source of light, Sakura immediately ceased walking.

A few feet away from her stood a pale lady. She was wearing a dark and elegant kimono that made her appear powerful and graceful. Her long, black hair was smooth and some parts were braided and adorned shining hair clips.

Sakura inhaled and took several steps back, praying silently for the lady to not notice her.

The pale lady turned to stare at Sakura and smiled genuinely.

Emerald eyes widened.

Sakura began to turn around and run as the lady walked towards her. Sakura rushed back the way she had come as the voice began to chant her name even louder.

Glancing back, Sakura noticed that the elegant lady was gone. The voice chanted louder and Sakura began to feel even more lost and confused in the darkness.

Dropping onto the hard floor, Sakura sat all bundled up together in the middle of nowhere. With eyes closed, Sakura began to plan her escape.

* * *

A smooth and feminine voice asked, "Do you happen to know Ame and Amaya?"

Startled, Sakura stood up and stared at the young woman from earlier.

"Ah, yes, I do know them but not very well," Sakura replied, staring at the woman.

The lady stood up and extended a pale hand. Sakura took her hand, fully alerted and questioned, "Do you happen to know them?"

The woman smiled and answered, "They're my children."

Sakura smacked her forehead and muttered, "I should've known. Ame looks more like you than Amaya."

The woman laughed and commented, "That's true. Are you Ame's girlfriend?"

Sakura coughed unexpectedly and replied, "No, I'm just a friend."

"I wonder how my baby is doing," the mother replied, pursing her lips.

Sakura stared at Ame's mother, confused. Noticing Sakura's confused look, she clarified, "I'm not a ghost. I'm a piece of memory."

"Oh," Sakura stated feeling embarrassed, and introduced, "I'm Haruno Sakura."

Ame's mother smiled and replied, "I'm Hana."

"Hana? That's a pretty name," Sakura stated, tucking a pink strand behind her ear. Noticing that the chanting voice was gone, Sakura muttered, "It stopped chattering."

Hana nodded and explained, "That voice belonged to a memory, Sakura. We should go to a safer place."

Sakura followed and asked, "Do you know where we are?"

"Of course, this is the place where all of the memories were thrown into. I'm sure Ame told you how my husband sacrificed one of his memories of me, right?" Hana asked, staring ahead as they walked.

Sakura nodded and responded, "Yes, Ame told me that."

Hana turned to look at Sakura with those familiar dark eyes and stated, "You said that your last name was Haruno. Is your mom Haruno Mebuki?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she answered, "Yes, that's my mom. Do you know her?"

Hana smiled and stated, "I wonder how many years have passed. How old are you now, Sakura?"

"Nineteen," Sakura answered, still walking.

Hana sighed and stated, "Amaya and Ame must be grown up now." Shaking her head, Hana glanced at Sakura and stated, "My apologies, Sakura. I did not mean to keep you waiting."

Sakura shook her head in response as Hana explained, "Mebuki was a close friend of mine despite the distance that kept us apart. We met at a conference for members of the Allied Mothers Force."

"Oh, I remember the day my mother was leaving Konoha for the conference," Sakura muttered.

"How is she doing?" Hana asked, gazing at Sakura.

Sakura looked away and replied, "She died a while ago."

Feeling a gentle, motherly touch on her shoulder, Sakura turned to look at Hana who was smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry," Hana stated, removing her hand. Sakura shook her head, continuing to walk quietly.

"Ame never told me about you, Hana-san," Sakura informed.

Hana smiled at the thought of her only son and answered, "Ame's always been a quiet child. He used to keep to himself a lot."

Sakura smiled and Hana explained, "I passed away before my husband began to get greedy for power. I never wanted it to turn out like this, you know. I was hoping for him to take care of Ame and Amaya."

"Sorry that I have to make you explain," Sakura softly said, looking away from Hana.

Hana shook her head and replied, "No, it's fine. I'm sure you've been through plenty of heartbreaking moments due to my husband."

Sakura stared at the woman confused.

"You see, I was severely injured by a group of shinobis that came from Konoha, Suna, and Ame. I was transported to the hospital, barely clinging onto life for several months. At the time, my husband was the same old good guy that I had married. But after my death, he began to desire revenge," Hana informed, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Right before I was going to pass away, Ame visited me and told me everything that my husband was doing," Hana explained and continued, "He told me about my husband killing a male shinobi from Konoha. When Ame told me your father's name, I knew instantly that he was the husband of Mebuki."

"I heard about that from Ame," Sakura stated. Hana wrapped an arm around Sakura and stated, "Let's find a way to get you out of here, Sakura. After all, I know you're not a memory."

The mother was pretty perceptive for a non-shinobi.

* * *

Sasuke used his Fire Ball Jutsu to brighten up the dark place.

The area lit up, revealing a dark and wide tunnel. The fire balls soon disappeared, leaving darkness to reign again.

"So we're in a tunnel now?" Shisui stated.

"S-S-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," the voice chanted.

Amaya looked around and asked, "Why does it keep calling sakura-san's name?"

"You said that it was a memory. So it must be someone that knew Sakura but also knew your father," Itachi stated.

Shisui questioned, "But who?"

"Haruno Kizashi," Ame stated, turning around to look at Itachi.

"Sakura-chan's dad died on a mission," Naruto commented, looking at Ame.

Amaya stated softly, "Father killed Sakura-san's dad? It all makes sense now."

Naruto stared at Sasuke who stated, "So that's how Sakura's dad died. He was one of the shinobis sent to assassinate your father."

Shisui asked, "Does Sakura-chan know about this?"

Ame nodded and replied, "I told her."

"And what was her response?" Itachi inquired, interested.

"Surprisingly, she wasn't mad. She was sort of indifferent to the fact," Ame replied, tilting his head as he remembered the moment.

"Sakura-chan, doesn't talk about her family that much," Naruto commented.

"So how did Sakura's father get pulled into this place?" Sasuke asked.

Ame shook his head and rephrased, "How did one of Sakura's father's memories get here?"

"Father," Amaya stated knowingly, staring up at Ame. Ame sighed and stated, "Let's get moving."

* * *

**Stay Tuned For Another Chapter...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**PLEASE REVIEW :) **

* * *

**A/N: Whew, that was a long chapter! Hoped that you liked it ;) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Uchiha & Haruno**

* * *

***Chapter 19: The End of the World**

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

A large explosion was heard.

Hana and Sakura both turned back to stare in the direction of the sound. Sakura noticed Hana's calm expression falter with confusion.

"Hana-san, is there something wrong?" Sakura asked, instinctively reaching her hand to the sides of her thighs, forgetting that her weapon pouch was gone.

Hana stared at Sakura for a second and suddenly grabbed Sakura's hand while rushing them both out of harm.

"Sakura, I feel that I should tell you this. You see, my husband sealed a part of himself within this place before he was killed; but he happened to seal the not so memorable part of him," Hana explained, turning a corner.

"What does he want then?" Sakura asked.

Hana simply shrugged and said, "Most likely revenge? I'll have to find some way to get his head back on the right way… smack some sense into his head."

Sakura nodded and then another explosion was heard.

* * *

Naruto jumped out of reach from a bomb and muttered, "Whew that was close."

Stopping, Ame stared around the dark place and stated, "Father's here."

Amaya repeated uncertainly, "Father, as in…"

Ame turned around with a solid expression, confirming his previous statement.

"How did he manage to survive?" Amaya questioned, looking around with a pale face.

Ame shook his head and knowingly stated, "I killed him. He must have sealed a part of himself here. I should've known."

A voice echoed, "Channaro!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before they both stated, "Sakura."

Rushing in the direction of Sakura's echo, Naruto commented, "Eh, it sounds like Sakura-chan's pissed off."

"Who wouldn't be," Sasuke remarked. Itachi and Shisui were running behind Ame and Amaya who were in the front.

Turning a corner, Ame suddenly stopped because something, no, someone was tossed in the air.

"Sakura-chan, is that you?" Shisui asked.

In return, a snickering sound was heard before a man's voice stated, "Her name is Sakura? The daughter of that bastard I killed years ago."

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto demanded, holding a fist up.

"You fell right into my trap," the man declared.

Ame took a step towards him and stated, "Tell us where Sakura is, Father."

The man laughed bitterly and said, "Ame, I can't wait to see how you've grown and you too, Amaya."

Amaya glared at the man, remaining quiet.

Itachi stared at Ame's father who was leaning on the wall, relaxed.

"Tell us where she is," Itachi commanded, walking towards the man with Sharingan eyes blaring.

And then, a shrill and feminine scream was heard. Ame's father poofed away.

* * *

"Hana-san, are you okay?" Sakura asked, punching the man's clone before rushing towards the injured mother. Hana looked up at Sakura weakly before stating, "I'm fine. It's nothing but a cut."

Sakura pulled Hana's hand away from the wound and slightly gasped when she observed the wound. "Hana-san, this is a serious wound," Sakura stated and continued, "I have to treat it right now, or else."

Hana placed a cool hand on Sakura's cheek and replied, "No, it's fine. Don't waste your time on me. Get rid of him first after all I'm just a memory. I can't survive anywhere else but in this dark place."

Standing up, Sakura stared at the man and questioned, "What do you want?"

"Come with me and the lady will be unharmed," the man ordered.

Outraged, Sakura challenged, "This _lady_ is your wife! How can you just treat her like this? Don't you see her injuries?"

The man whirled around and attacked Sakura who gladly fought back, pouring chakra into her hands.

"Don't tell me something that I know!" the man snarled, pulling a kick at Sakura. Blocking his kick, Sakura replied, "Then, don't play dumb! Forget about your greedy ambitions for once!"

The man lunged at Sakura, sending a punch in her direction. Sakura grabbed his wrist and swung him back in the direction that he lunged from. Crashing into the wall, the man sat there dazed.

"I killed your father. Aren't you going to take this chance and kill me?" the man inquired, vulnerable.

Sakura walked over to him and answered, "That's someone else's job, not mine. I wouldn't find you worthy enough to spoil my hands anyways. I save people; I don't kill. That is my job, to save."

Sakura punched a wall to vent out her anger. Much to her knowledge, the wall collapsed. Sakura stared outside while saying, "Excuse me, but I have someone to go attend to."

Sakura quickly walked back over to the pale and cold Hana.

"Hana-san, I'm going to treat you right now," Sakura informed, pouring healing chakra into her hands. Sakura's hands hovered over the wound and then, cold, petite hands grabbed Sakura's.

Sakura stared at Hana and explained, "I have to save you, Hana-san." Hana shook her head and smiled sadly.

"She's a memory. You can't save her; eventually, she will disappear," Ame's father explained, still sitting with his back to the wall.

Sakura turned to look at the man and questioned, "Then, what about you?"

The man stared at the fading Hana before he answered, "I cannot fade like the normal memories. It is different for me. I have to be killed."

Standing up, Sakura looked down at Hana who opened her mouth to say something. A quiet whisper said, "I want to go outside."

Nodding, Sakura replied, "Of course, Hana-san." Sakura bent down and wrapped an arm around Hana before shifting Hana's weight onto her. Sakura led them out of the dark place, exiting the hole in the wall.

Hana smiled and commented, "It's the same as I remembered."

"No sunshine, dark and gloomy as usual. This is Amegakure alright," Sakura added, smiling brightly. Hana looked at Sakura and stated, "I'm sure that Mebuki would be proud of you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled back as Hana walked out of Sakura's hold. Hana was fading at an even faster rate now that she was outside of the dark place where the memories were supposed to stay.

Hana turned around and smiled at Sakura before she disappeared.

Before Sakura could turn around, a cool blade was pressed up against the base of her throat.

"Follow me," the man ordered. Sakura nodded, remaining composed. The man led them back into the dark place and the hole repaired itself.

* * *

"Why don't we just split up? It will be a lot easier for us to find Sakura," Naruto suggested, holding up his index finger. Sasuke nodded.

Amaya glanced at Ame, nodding. Ame shrugged and remarked, "It's not up to me."

Shisui looked at Itachi, expectant. Itachi stared at the wall across as he decided, "We'll split up into pairs." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm immediately. Amaya hooked her arm with Ame's and Shisui beamed widely.

* * *

Dispersed, Ame leaded Amaya and him in a certain direction.

"Ame, where are we going?" Amaya asked. Ame answered, "If father has Sakura, then he would most likely be in the center, wouldn't he?"

"That's where the jutsu's power is strongest," Amaya exclaimed out loud, saying it like she had just figured it out for the first time. Ame nodded and quickened his pace.

* * *

"What do you want?" Sakura asked as the man removed his kunai from her neck. The man turned his back to her as he replied, "I only need you to bait Ame."

"So, it seems that I am of some use to both of you," Sakura stated, mainly talking to herself. The man laughed emotionlessly before he threatened, "Be quiet, girl. You have no say in this."

"Of course, I don't. I'm just talking to the air," Sakura proclaimed sarcastically.

"It seems that Ame has arrived," the man exclaimed, staring at the only exit and entrance. Sakura turned around to look at the entrance.

* * *

"Ame, I have to go with you," Amaya angrily exclaimed, struggling in Shisui's arms. Ame began to walk across the bridge and soon entered the entrance.

"Let go of me," Amaya stated, glaring at the ground. She then noticed that the Uchiha's hands were folded into fists. His knuckles were white.

"Why were you following us?" she asked. Shisui chuckled and stated, "Well, it seems that Ame knew where to go." Amaya nodded sulkily.

* * *

"Let her go," Ame ordered, glancing at Sakura before he set his dark sight on his father.

"After you give me what I want, Ame," the father ordered, beckoning Ame towards him with a bony finger. Ame walked closer to his father; his fists tightening as the man raised a hand towards Sakura who instantly slapped it away. Ame smiled at the sight.

Sakura glared at the man and walked away from the man, knowing what he wanted from Ame; she just hoped that Ame wouldn't die.

Reaching Ame, Sakura locked her eyes with his dark eyes before she stated quietly, "Ame, don't do anything reckless; you know how Amaya would feel."

Ame glanced warily at Sakura before he sneakily placed a kiss on her cheek. Taken aback, Sakura stood shocked as Ame continued to walk past her.

When she had exited the room a cement door slid, locking the room with Ame and his father. Standing at the base of a long cement staircase, Sakura began to make her way up in the darkness.

* * *

"Itachi, where are you going?" Shisui asked. Itachi turned around to look at his friend as a sly smirk crept on to his handsome face. "Surely, you do not think that I would let my own teammate dangle in the midst of danger?" Itachi questioned.

Shisui looked away from Itachi and muttered, "I wanted to save Sakura-chan and be the hero, but you want to be her hero, Itachi-kun. I guess, I'll let you have your fun today."

"Tch, don't be hallucinating," Itachi muttered before vanishing into thin air. Amaya stared at the now-empty spot, confused. Did the Uchiha like Sakura or not?

* * *

The entire place shook again causing Sakura to stumble onto the opposite wall from her.

With her hands firmly planted against the cement wall, Sakura peered into the darkness. "Ugh, I can't see a single thing in this place," Sakura mumbled, picking up the fabric of her red kimono before she attempted to get up the stairs.

Halfway up the stairs, Sakura sensed a flicker of someone's chakra presence. Sending a punch at the stranger, the person caught her punch and stated, "You could harm someone with a punch like that, Sakura-san."

Sakura let out an inaudible breath and exclaimed, "Oh, it's just you, Uchiha-san. Where's Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Naruto and Sasuke are somewhere in this maze, searching for you," Itachi replied and inquired, "What do you plan on doing now?"

Sakura smiled as she answered, "Naruto and Sasuke can fend for themselves perfectly fine. I'd know that for sure. The thing I'm worried about is the two of them bickering."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the medic's odd response, taking mental notes.

* * *

"Dobe, I told you we should've gone the other way," Sasuke exclaimed, gripping Naruto's orange jacket. "Eh, it's not like I knew this would have happened, Teme," Naruto reasoned, releasing himself from Sasuke's grip.

"Follow me, Dobe. I wouldn't want to be traveling in a circle again," Sasuke remarked with blazing Sharingan eyes.

* * *

"Can you see, Sakura-san?" Itachi asked, glancing over his shoulder. Sakura looked up at the older Uchiha and shrugged before answering, "I can't really see, but I'm doing pretty well by hearing."

Intrigued, Itachi asked, "Hearing?"

"Of course, that's why humans have other senses besides seeing, Uchiha-san," Sakura explained, staring straight ahead. She didn't notice that Itachi slowed down as he walked next her, conversing.

In the middle of their conversation, Sakura thought to herself that Itachi wasn't as bad as Sasuke made him look like. He was fairly easy to talk with. She'd have to check with Sasuke again.

There was a gigantic shake and Sakura leaned onto the wall next to her.

"We should move faster, Sakura-san," Itachi stated, standing perfectly fine and unfazed from the shaking. Sakura nodded and took a step before she felt a familiar chakra presence.

Turning to look back, Sakura questioned, "Ame, is that you?"

"Sakura, you're pretty slow," Ame commented, walking gloriously in the darkness.

"Well, someone's got to be cautious in a shaky environment like this. And not to forget that, I am burdened by this attire," Sakura remarked, gesturing to the long, silky kimono.

Ame smirked and commented, "But it looks appealing."

"Sakura-san, if you two are done flirting, I believe that we should retreat from this place before it collapses on us," Itachi interrupted.

Sakura glared at the older Uchiha with hard, green eyes. Forget what she just said about the Uchiha being not so bad; in fact, he was terrible.

"For your information, I was not flirting, Uchiha-san," Sakura stated before leaving the two males in complete darkness. Ame stared at Sakura's retreating figure before he turned to stare at Itachi and asked, "What is Sakura to you?"

Itachi stared back at the young man mysteriously before he stated, "A goal."

Ame repeated, "A goal?"

With that said, Itachi continued to ascend the stairs with Ame trailing behind him; Sakura was a bit ahead of them fuming furiously.

* * *

"Amaya, I think they're coming out of the place," Shisui announced, pointing at the dark entrance. Amaya stood up, dusting off her clothes.

Exiting the entrance, Sakura stared across the bridge and noticed Amaya and Shisui waving at her. Smiling, Sakura waved back.

"Sakura," Ame stated in his milky voice. Sakura turned around to look at Ame only to find him gazing at her.

Closing the gap between them, Ame gently tilted her head and placed a kiss on the edge of her lips.

Emerald eyes widened in confusion. Several gasps were heard.

Ame pulled back, gazing into Sakura's large, jade eyes.

"Why did you-" Sakura began to ask but Ame shook his head as Itachi interrupted, "Are you two done with your lovely conversation?"

Sakura's emerald eyes hardened as she glared at the elder Uchiha.

"My apologies, Uchiha-san," Ame exclaimed, stepping out of the way as the Uchiha grabbed Sakura's hand and led her across the bridge. Ame's eyes twinkled with humor as he watched the irked Uchiha saunter off with Sakura.

Naruto was standing with his mouth hanging before he stated, "S-Sakura-chan, he kissed you." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Ame who was standing on the other side of the bridge.

Confused, Sakura turned around to stare at Ame and muttered inaudibly, "Just what is he thinking?"

Stunned, Shisui let go of Amaya who rushed across the bridge and hugged Ame. The entrance behind Ame and Amaya collapsed as the whole place began to shake and rumble.

Ame held up a hand, signaling for Itachi to leave along with the others. Comprehending, Itachi looked at the confused Sakura who was touching the edge of her lips before gently taking her hand and leading them out.

For some unknown reason, Itachi felt relieved at the fact that Ame only kissed the edge of Sakura's lips.

Running, Sakura turned to see Ame smiling at Sakura. Amaya was waving goodbye, happy to be at Ame's side. Smiling back, Sakura tore her eyes away from Ame and focused on escaping alive.

* * *

"We're stuck," Naruto stated as they turned a corner. Sakura punched the wall and asked, "Is that better, Naruto?"

Beaming happily, Naruto replied, "Better, indeed, Sakura-chan."

They all began to run.

* * *

Turning a corner, Naruto complained, "Ugh, isn't there an easy way to get out of this maze?"

Snapping her fingers, Sakura exclaimed, "There is a way. Follow me." Sakura turned the other way and listened to the sound of rain.

"Sakura, you're sure that you know what you're doing?" Sasuke asked, running next to her.

A piece of cement collapsed next to Sakura as she ran, unfazed. Her short, pink hair was tousled and her emerald eyes were shining in the darkness. She was having a bit of fun, feeling the rush of adrenaline streaming in her veins.

Itachi was entertained at the sight of an adrenaline-funded Sakura.

"Of course, I know what I'm doing, Sasuke. Just listen to the rain," Sakura answered confidently, before she punched a large wall down. The wall collapsed, revealing the outside world. The Konoha squad rushed out of the dark place and into the pouring rain.

A bright light surrounded the collapsed area and it soon engulfed everything on the sealing grounds. Sakura covered her eyes with the sleeves of her red kimono. Once the light was gone, they all turned to look at the empty sealing grounds.

"The jutsu's gone," Itachi stated. Sakura looked up at the rain, letting the furious drops stain her pale face.

"Forever," Shisui added.

"Are you sad, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura stared at Naruto before she answered, "Baka, why would I be?"

"Well, Ame kissed you!" Naruto stated. Sakura let out a pure, happy laugh and defended, "He just kissed me on the _edge_ of my lips, Naruto. It's not the end of the world."

"That's a bad thing though!" Naruto proclaimed and asked, "Isn't it Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded and supported, "Sakura, you shouldn't trust guys so easily."

Throwing her hands up in the air, Sakura frustratingly remarked, "_Right_ so, you two want me to act like it's the end of the world. Remember that one time when Naruto and you kissed during the academy days? That wasn't the end of the world, was it?"

"Naruto and Sasuke kissed?" Shisui asked, full of disbelief. His eyes were wide. Itachi stared at the scene with amusement.

Sakura stared at Naruto and Sasuke for a second before saying, "Oops."

Naruto and Sasuke both yelled, "SAKURA!"

And with that said and done, Sakura ran for her life.

* * *

"Get back here, Sakura!" Sasuke shouted and Naruto yelled, "Sakura-chan, I-no, _we_- trusted you!"

Yelling over her shoulder, Sakura shouted back, "Well, then, just lend your trust to the Uchiha-sans over there!"

"Did she just call us 'Uchiha-sans', Itachi?" Shisui repeated, horrified. Itachi rubbed his temple. Naruto and Sasuke walked back to Itachi and Shisui, sulky.

"Don't tell anyone," Naruto demanded. Sasuke looked away, not wanting to have to beg. Of course, he would never beg though since he was an Uchiha.

Shisui rubbed his hands and smirked evilly, brewing up some evil plans. Before Shisui could propose any of his plans, Itachi took a step towards the younger shinobis and asked, "Let me have my way and I'll make sure that Shisui's mouth will stay shut."

Naruto narrowed his large, blue eyes and asked, "What about you, Itachi?"

Setting a hand against his chest, Itachi answered, "You have my word, Naruto. A shinobi does not go back his word."

Scratching his chin, Naruto nodded and muttered, "That sounds about right."

Sasuke stared at Itachi, thinking about Itachi's proposal. Itachi extended a hand and stated, "We'll seal it with a handshake then, Naruto."

Before Sasuke could stop Naruto, Naruto had already shaken hands with Itachi. Itachi glanced at Sasuke, smirking as he commented, "Too late, little brother."

Sasuke turned to Naruto, glaring and demanded, "Didn't you think about his proposition at all, Dobe?!" Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to stare at the older Uchiha, finally realizing what power he had just given Uchiha Itachi.

"Shit," Naruto stated. "Well, yeah, you are, Dobe," Sasuke muttered, crossing his arms.

Shisui smacked his forehead and added, "You two are in so much trouble, especially when Sakura-chan finds out that you just basically sold her out to Itachi."

Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes bulged in confusion and shock before they both stated, "WHERE'S ITACHI, SHISUI!"

Shisui was about to laugh when a tree suddenly flew at him. Dodging the tree, Shisui commented, "Crud, Sakura-chan's pissed."

An angry Sakura appeared, still far away from Naruto and Sasuke. The rain poured as Sakura walked towards them until Itachi emerged, blocking her.

He was saying something to her.

"You can't just say that I'm yours! I am NOT an object, Uchiha-san," Sakura stated, walking around him as if he was some sort of unwanted obstacle.

Unexpectedly, Itachi pulled Sakura back by her arm. Just as Sakura was turning to look at Itachi, he kissed Sakura.

The rain poured down even harder.

The instant Itachi's lips touched Sakura's, she pushed him back. A dark aura oozed off of her as she unleashed the fury of her Inner.

"Now, it _really_ is the end of the world," Naruto muttered.

Itachi stared at Sakura, captivated with interest and curiosity.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno" **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

* * *

**A/N: I hoped that you liked the chapter! Sorry, if it was extremely long; it was about 3, 340 words! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Uchiha & Haruno**

* * *

***Chapter 20: Naruto and Sasuke to the Rescue**

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Noticing the older Uchiha's amused stare, Sakura clenched her fists tighter.

She was mentally debating whether she should punch the man or not. Her Inner was all for the punch, reasoning that they had been kissed by a handsome man who did NOT get permission to place his heavenly lips on theirs.

Sakura could imagine Naruto and Sasuke, standing far from her, fearful. She would definitely see to it that their lives were hell.

All of the male shinobis were waiting for Sakura's reaction. She was standing, with her damp, rosy hair clinging onto her face as she angrily stared at the ground.

Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "Sakura-chan's doing pretty well so far. She hasn't beaten anyone yet."

Sasuke nodded, eyes glued onto his brother and female teammate. At the moment, Shisui was worried for Itachi but knew better than to say anything.

The rain continued to pour. Sakura could hear every drop.

Each drop reminded her of Ame, the man who had created the Dark Prince. The man who had- as Itachi phrased- 'flirted' along with her, the man who had kissed the _EDGE _of her lips. He was the man who caused this suddenly unwanted and unnecessary ruckus in her life.

And then, there was her teammate's older and mysterious brother, Itachi. Sure, he was handsome but he never really caught Sakura's attention. So why was he suddenly giving her all this…unwanted attention?

Sakura looked up at her team captain, jade eyes glittering with anger and sudden recognition. It all started with this mission, with Ame.

Mentally arguing with her Inner, Sakura lifted a fist up into the air.

She wouldn't punch her own captain; it would make her look insane. No, she knew better than this. She would handle this like a civilized adult, a mature woman.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Shisui all stared at the scene with wide eyes.

"I'm going to KILL you if you don't SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted, throwing her fists into her shoulder-length hair.

Confused, Naruto, Sasuke and Shisui all asked, "What?"

Surprised, Itachi stared at the younger female standing before him. Obviously, she was having an inner battle. But what was she debating over?

A slim, feminine finger was pointed in the Uchiha's direction.

Hard, green eyes glared at the Uchiha prodigy. Honestly, it penetrated the Uchiha's thick emotional barrier; it struck some sort of faded emotion that he had lost for some time.

"You better stay away from me, Uchiha. Next time, I won't hesitate to act on my instincts," Sakura threatened. Her usual vibrant, emerald eyes were a shade darker.

With her back to the older Uchiha, Sakura set her scorching glare onto Naruto and Sasuke. She walked towards them, daring them to run from her with her presence. If they ran, she would make sure that their lives were multiple times worse.

Reaching them, Sakura instantly grabbed their shirts before transporting all three of them somewhere secluded from Itachi and Shisui.

* * *

Standing in the village of Amegakure, Naruto asked, "Eh, Sakura-chan, what are we doing in town?"

Pushing aside her anger, Sakura replied, "I'm going to find some clothes to change into, Baka."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, implying for them to be cautious now that Sakura was in a dangerous mood.

* * *

Walking with Shisui down the hill, Itachi stated, "Interesting person, she is."

Shisui glanced at Itachi before he advised, "I think that we should let them be alone for now, Itachi." Nodding, Itachi agreed, "I believe so."

* * *

Changed into dark pants and one of Sasuke's extra shirts, Sakura walked out of a shop with the kimono nicely tucked in one arm. Naruto and Sasuke walked next to Sakura who was extremely quiet for someone who should be upset as hell.

"Thanks for the shirt. I'll give it back to you when we get back to Konoha," Sakura muttered, before turning back in the direction of the sealing grounds. Sasuke nodded.

"Where are you going, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I have to at least show my respect to Ame and Amaya, don't I?" Sakura replied. Naruto clapped his hands together and commented, "Great idea, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke followed the two teammates back to the sealing grounds.

* * *

Standing in front of the memorial for Ame and Amaya, Sakura let out another heavy and frustrated sigh. Setting the folded kimono onto the ground next to the dark umbrella that Ame had given her, Sakura took a step back.

The rain had stopped on the way back to the sealing grounds.

Putting her hands together, Sakura closed her eyes. Naruto and Sasuke stared at the relaxed Sakura.

Opening her emerald eyes, Sakura muttered, "Baka, don't you know how much trouble you've caused me? How was I supposed to know that you had come to Konoha? I was probably out on missions or training somewhere."

Sakura glanced around and rambled, "Anyways, I brought the kimono back for Amaya along with the umbrella. So, now you can rest in peace together, Ame."

Sighing happily, Sakura turned to look at her teammates. Naruto fidgeted underneath her stare.

"I'm still upset with you two," Sakura muttered, walking ahead. Running after Sakura, Naruto stated, "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about what he said."

"Tch," Sakura mumbled and replied, "Great, now I have to watch my back in Konoha. The least you two could do is to try to change his mind."

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke shrugged, knowing that once his brother had set his mind to something, he wouldn't stop until he achieved it. He knew that this was going to be a difficult situation compared to all the other people who had taken a liking to Sakura.

* * *

In the middle of the journey back to Konoha, Itachi and Shisui were waiting for Team 7 to catch up.

For the entire trip back, Sakura remained quiet and far away from Itachi. Only Shisui and Naruto would do the talking, easing the new tension between the genius prodigy and the medic.

Arriving at the familiar gates of Konoha, Sakura inaudibly exhaled in relief. That meant that Itachi would go report to Tsunade and Sakura was free to go.

Hiro shouted, "Sakura-sempai!"

Smiling, Sakura waved at the boy before saying, "I should get going."

Naruto and Sasuke watched as Sakura began to walk away from them. She stopped, looked at Sasuke, and asked, "When do you want me to give back the shirt?"

"Just keep it," Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

Surprised, Sakura commented, "Really? You know how much time that would save me? I wouldn't have to wash and dry this shirt. You're a life saver, Sasuke!"

Sakura walked away with Hiro chatting constantly with her. Sasuke's black shirt had the Uchiha clan embedded on the back. With Sakura wearing the shirt, it looked like a dress that reached her mid-thighs.

"Sakura-chan looks good with the Uchiha symbol," Shisui commented. Naruto narrowed his blue eyes.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, dragging Naruto with him. Itachi stared at the pink-haired kunoichi and Sasuke's shirt before heading to the Hokage.

* * *

Just like any ordinary day in Konoha, Naruto and Sasuke were fighting at the training grounds.

Lying on his back, Naruto pondered, "I wonder how Sakura-chan's doing, Teme."  
With an arm covering his eyes, Sasuke muttered, "It's unpredictable."

* * *

After taking a nice, warm shower, Sakura dressed in black shorts and Sasuke's shirt. Sitting on her long couch, Sakura stared at her thick curtains, distracted.

Unconsciously, her hand gingerly touched her lips.

Why did Itachi kiss her? Obviously, she knew that they had no kind of romantic relationship. She didn't even think of Itachi as a lover despite his good looks.

The more she thought about the kiss, the angrier she became.

Sighing, Sakura stalked up to her bedroom and decided to sleep away her anger. It was like killing two birds with one stone. Not only would she forget about the unexpected kiss and stupid Itachi, she would be able to catch up on sleep.

Shutting her eyes, the kunoichi managed to drift asleep.

* * *

"Oi, Teme, do you think Sakura-chan's okay?" Naruto asked, glancing at Sasuke.

Sighing, Sasuke assured, "She's probably cooped up in her apartment. The Hokage wouldn't make her work after she just came back from a mission, Dobe."

"Why don't we go visit Sakura-chan, Teme?" Naruto suggested, pulling Sasuke with him.

* * *

"Ugh, please stop knocking, I'm coming," Sakura mumbled groggily, sitting up. Sakura walked opened the door, seeing Ino standing there with her bright blue eyes.

"What, pig?" Sakura demanded, irritated. Sakura rubbed her sleepy eyes.

Ino whistled and commented, "_Now_, if you went out in the public like this, you'd be getting a lot of phone numbers and addresses."

"Is this all you came for, to check my attire for today?" Sakura concluded.

Ino waved a hand at Sakura and informed, "Nope, I just came here to tell you that you have a blind date today at 7 p.m. I'm just worried about your love life, Forehead."

"Ugh, _Ino,_ let me get some sleep already," Sakura whined, shutting the door.

"Don't skip the date; you have to go," Ino pleaded.

Opening the door again, Sakura added, "And what about Naruto or Sasuke? They're probably going to be planning some sort of ambush for the poor guy."

Ino scoffed and reassured, "No worries, Sakura. I got your back this time. I'll distract them somehow."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow and commented, "So you already have a plan figured out?"

"Eh, not yet," Ino replied, scratching the back of her neck before she stated, "Well, I gotta go back to work. After all, I am on my lunch break and you know how my mom is strict about being on time."

Sakura laughed at her blonde friend's reasoning, waving goodbye to Ino. Shutting the door, Sakura headed back to her room. And then there was another series of knocking on the door.

Reopening the door, Sakura stated, "Look, Ino, this isn't funny. What did you say about being on time?"

"Sakura," Sasuke greeted in a monotone voice.  
"Yeah, we're not Ino, Sakura-chan," Naruto informed, holding up a finger.

Sighing, Sakura muttered, "Sorry, Ino was just here pestering me a second ago. Come on in if you want." She left the door open as she retreated into her living room.

* * *

Stepping in after Sasuke, Naruto shut the door. Sasuke and he had been in Sakura's apartment several times but that was usually linked to missions or shinobi related issues.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Sakura asked, wrapping a fairly large blanket around herself as she sat on the far end of the couch.

"We just came to check up on you," Naruto answered honestly.

"Thanks?" Sakura replied, unsure of how to take the statement. Sasuke sat down and asked, "What did Ino come for?"

Knowing that they would eventually find out, Sakura answered, "She's forcing me to attend a blind date."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura glanced at her two teammates and back at the curtain.

"I wish that I could just skip out on this one, but Ino's not going to let me," Sakura complained and added, "All I wanted to do today was get some rest, but no, Ino-pig just has to be nosy about my 'poor' love life."

Sasuke smirked and Naruto replied, "Sakura-chan, we'll take care of your issue."

Sakura looked at her teammates before she exclaimed, "Really? And just how are you going to do that?"

Naruto flashed a smile and reminded, "Ino usually picks normal guys who have no clue that you're a kunoichi, Sakura-chan. I or maybe Teme will transform into you for the rest of the evening."

"And you can relax like you wanted," Sasuke chimed in. Staring at the ceiling, Sakura responded, "I guess, it wouldn't hurt _but_ I have some conditions."

Naruto and Sasuke both asked, "Which is?"

Sakura smiled and answered, "Nothing much. First of all, you have to dress the way I dress and act the way I would act on a date. Secondly, you are not allowed to injure or mentally harm the guy. Third, I want you to report to me as soon as the date ends. Oh and if he wants to walk 'me' home, make an excuse."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before Sasuke turned to look at the tired Sakura and stated, "That's fair enough."

"Good, then we have a deal," Sakura stated as she got up to go back to sleep and added, "I'll let you two see yourselves out."

Naruto smirked at Sasuke who muttered, "Sakura's being unusually cooperative."

"Well, she never really cared much for dates," Naruto mentioned. Sasuke nodded.

Lying in her bed, Sakura thought about her deal with Sasuke and Naruto. An angry Ino wasn't a pretty sight but it was worth it now that Sakura had Itachi pestering her. And she did plan on making Sasuke's and Naruto's life bad for the time being.

Curious though, Sakura wondered who the poor guy was going to be.

Flipping onto her side, Sakura sighed in relief and happiness. Sasuke and Naruto would have to deal with that issue, not her.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Who's the 'poor guy' that's doomed for Naruto's and Sasuke's ambush? Please Review :}**


	22. Chapter 22

**Uchiha & Haruno**

* * *

***Chapter 21: Into the Hands of Sakura **

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Stuffing flowers into a porcelain vase, Ino glanced at the clock and went back to humming. It was 7 p.m. And that meant that at this time, Sakura should be enjoying her date.

Peering at the cosmos flower, Ino remembered her encounter with Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

Ino was walking in the market, looking for tools to prick and prune her flowers. Naruto and Sasuke happened to be walking in the same area as her.

"Eh, Sasuke-Teme, do you think Sakura-chan's going to be okay? I mean we are going to be leaving for a mission tonight," Naruto exclaimed, loud enough for Ino to hear.

With his back to Ino, Sasuke smirked and muttered in his usual voice, "Sakura's fine; she can take care of herself. It's not like she's got anything planned anyways."

Turning away, Ino smiled like crazy while trying to contain her sudden giddiness. With Sasuke and Naruto gone, Sakura could go on her blind date.

Naruto and Sasuke walked away, knowing that their plan 'Take-Down-Ino' was a huge success.

"Let's go get some Ramen before we start the 'mission'," Naruto suggested, slinging an arm around Sasuke's neck.

** -End of Flashback-**

* * *

Naruto transformed into Sakura and was currently sitting in a tea shop, waiting for the guy to arrive. He had clipped a hearing device onto the back of the dress, allowing for Sasuke to hear the conversation.

Sasuke had taken cover somewhere where he could still see Naruto and the partner for this date.

Rushed footsteps approached 'Sakura' and a familiar voice stated, "Sorry, I'm late, Sakura-chan."

The green eyed Sakura widened her eyes in shock as she exclaimed, "Uchiha-san, what are you doing here?"

Shisui pouted and stated proudly, "I'm your date for today, Sakura-chan. What did I tell you about calling me Shisui?"

Sakura looked away, upset and filled with shock. Ino had caught Naruto and Sasuke off guard. Not only had she managed to get a shinobi man, but it was an Uchiha. Sooner or later, he'd find out that this wasn't Sakura.

For now, Naruto would just have to play cool.

With his hidden chakra presence, Sasuke sighed irritably. Not only was it an Uchiha, it was Shisui.

Pulling the small mike towards his mouth, Sasuke stated, "Dobe, ask him how he got pulled into this." Sasuke shifted his position on the roof.

Tilting her head, Sakura asked with hard, green eyes, "Did Ino trick you into coming?"

Laughing, Shisui answered, "Nope. Your good friend, Ino-chan, was mumbling to herself about how you needed a date for tonight and I happened to be there. So I volunteered."

Sakura stared at her cup of warm tea before explaining, "I was surprised. Usually, Ino-pig puts normal guys into her crazy blind dates."

"Ah," Shisui stated before adding, "Well, she told me that she wanted to switch things up a bit. Apparently, you have no luck with normal men. She said that you should try dating shinobi men since you have that monstrous strength."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha.

* * *

"So, what do you want to eat, Sakura-chan?" Shisui asked, grabbing a menu.

"It's only 7 so, I guess I'll just eat something light," Sakura commented, grabbing her own menu before adding, "I'm going to meet up with Naruto and Sasuke later. Naruto's probably going to drag us to Ichiraku."

Wary of Shisui's strong stare, Sakura smiled at him.

"Naruto and Sasuke, they're important to you, aren't they?" Shisui asked.

"Answer it like Sakura would, Dobe," Sasuke advised, peering down from the roof of another building.

"Of course, they are Uchiha-san. Naruto's can be a fool sometimes but he's a good guy. Although Sasuke can be an emotionless jerk, he is really nice on the interior. They're like my family," Sakura answered.

"Let's eat, Sakura-chan," Shisui stated, suddenly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha. Why did he need to know something like that?

Taking a bite from her dango stick, Sakura glanced at Shisui before she asked, "Aren't you going to eat yours, Uchiha-san?"

"Sakura-chan, I just couldn't help but stare at you. You're so cute when you're eating," Shisui complimented.

Feeling uncomfortable, 'Sakura' muttered, "Uh, thanks." Sakura continued to eat, hoping that Sasuke would come up with something.

* * *

'Sakura' was sitting across from Shisui. There was a window that allowed Sasuke to see Naruto and Shisui.

'Sakura' got up and headed to the bathroom. Deciding to enter the empty female restroom, Naruto hurriedly stated, "Teme, hurry up and get me out of this place. He might find out soon."

"Got it, Dobe; I'm coming, go back to Shisui," Sasuke ordered, transporting away.

Naruto walked back to Shisui and sat down, trying to hold up the facade of Sakura. "Sakura-chan, let's go get some ice cream?" Shisui asked, gazing at Sakura.

Sasuke walked in and stated, "Sakura, Dobe's been searching for you. He wants us to go eat Ramen with him."

Green eyes sparkled.

"Oh, it's already time?" Sakura questioned and turned to look at Shisui before stating, "I'll take my leave then." Pulling out some money, 'Sakura' paid for the light meal before waving goodbye to Shisui.

Shisui watched as Sakura and Sasuke walked away, mingling in with the crowd. Setting his arm on the window sill, Shisui stuck his head out and shouted, "Have fun, Naruto and Sasuke."

Naruto and Sasuke continued to walk with their backs straight; Naruto closed his eyes and Sasuke muttered, "Tch. Figured that he would've known."

"Teme, let's go to Sakura-chan," Naruto stated, turning back into himself.

* * *

Back at the real Haruno Sakura's apartment, Sakura was already awake. Dressed in loose, dark cargo capris and a white shirt with leaf designs, Sakura sat in her kitchen.

Waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to come, Sakura sensed a familiar chakra presence. Staring in the direction of the door, Sakura knew that it was Ino. Sakura glanced at the watch; it was only 7: 30 p.m.

Knowing that the she should be at the date, not at home, Sakura hid her chakra presence, threw on a dark, hooded sweater, and slid on her ankle-length sandals.

Locking her balcony door shut, Sakura silently leaped onto the other roofs and landed into an empty alley.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were trying to make their way through a big crowd. Sakura exited the alley, spotted her teammates and ran into the crowd to find them.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, scanning the huge crowd. It seemed that there was a huge parade going on.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and asked, "Did you hear someone call our names?" Sasuke stared back and replied, "It's too loud here."

Naruto glanced around, unsure.

* * *

Spotting a familiar dark-haired shinobi, Sakura immediately turned away, hoping that he didn't see her. Uchiha Itachi was standing in the thick crowd along with Shisui. Both of them had their backs to her.

Pulling her dark hood on, Sakura quickly made her way back and muttered, "Please, don't see me. Don't talk to me."

"Sakura-chan, wait up!" Shisui yelled as people began to separate her from the two older Uchihas. Exiting the tremendous crowd, Sakura turned to see Ino walking towards her.

"Kami-sama, help me," Sakura muttered automatically. Not only did she have two Uchihas on her trail, she now had a very upset Ino walking towards her.

Turning to flee, Sakura professionally dodged Shisui who had his arms wide open and ran past Itachi.

"Forehead, how could you? How could you SKIP the date that I prepared for you, Sakura?" Ino screamed. Her hands were thrown into her blonde hair.

She chased after Sakura.

Not bothering to look back, Sakura shouted, "I told you Ino-pig, I'm not interested! If you need someone to set up dates for, ask TenTen."

Walking with Neji and Lee, TenTen stated, "Hey, don't bring me into this again."

Neji shook his head and muttered, "Ino never learns."

With Ino catching up to Sakura due to the traffic, Lee jumped in to stop Ino from catching Sakura.

Itachi and Shisui were walking behind the flaming Ino.

"Lee, move it," Ino threatened. Lee shook his head and stated, "You must use your youthfulness for goodness, Ino-san."

"Go, Sakura-san," Lee ordered heroically as he looked back, only to find that Sakura was already gone. She left a message on the ground saying, 'Thanks, Lee.'

Shisui exploded out in laughter and commented, "These kids are fun to watch; Sakura-chan seems to have everyone all over her."

Growling, Ino sweetly persuaded, "Look, Lee, I know that you like Sakura. So, if you move and help me catch her, then I will let you be her next date."

Lee turned away and stated firmly, "I cannot betray my Cherry Blossom like that."

Ino snorted and added, "She could possibly become you LOVELY cherry blossom like you always wanted."

"Fine, then," Lee surrendered and stated, "I will be the next date for Sakura-san." He disappeared, leaving a swirl of green leaves.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke saw Ino along the others and decided to walk towards them. Ino stood with her hands placed on her hips.

"Naruto, Sasuke, how could you two help Sakura skip her date?" Ino demanded and stated, "I thought that you were out on a mission tonight!"

"Don't eavesdrop; you might just be hearing lies," Sasuke remarked. Ino scowled in response.

"Oi, where's Sakura? She's not in her apartment," Naruto questioned.

"LEE! You're a TRAITOR! I thought that you were supposed to stay on MY side, not that PIG'S!" Sakura shouted, grabbing a smoke bomb out and tossing it at Lee.

Ino laughed haughtily and muttered, "Next time, you won't be so lucky, Forehead."

TenTen sighed and replied, "Sakura doesn't want to date, Ino. Just let her be." Ino glared and shot back, "Well, I can't let her be alone forever, can I?"

"What about you, Ino?" Naruto demanded and interrogated, "Where's your lover?"

"Tch, Naruto, shut your mouth. My lover is Shikamaru currently!" Ino answered.

Surprised, Naruto replied, "You actually got that guy who calls you 'troublesome' to date you?" Ino nodded, proud.

Hinata appeared with Kiba and Shino. Sniffing, Kiba exclaimed, "Let me guess, Sakura's being chased by Lee for skipping one of Ino's crazy dates?"

Neji and TenTen nodded. Naruto let out a frustrated sigh and Sasuke just shook his head before muttering, "This is going to end badly."

"Someone's going to end up in the hospital," Kiba remarked, petting Akamaru's head.

* * *

"Lee, if you don't leave me alone, I will knock you out," Sakura threatened, holding two fists up.

Lee stopped and slapped his cheeks, asking himself, "What am I doing? I cannot hurt my blossom like this." Taking an apologetic bow, Lee apologized, "Sakura-san, I am sorry for betraying you like that."

"No harm done," Sakura stated, relaxing as she set her fists down. Sakura watched Lee disappear.

Squealing in delight, Sakura muttered, "I should buy myself some ice cream to celebrate!"

* * *

Ino frowned at the sight of a Sakura-less Lee. Lee walked towards Ino and stated proudly, "I will not betray my flower for your likes."

Defeated, Ino shrugged and remarked, "No, problem. I guess I'll just let her go for today."

"And you'll stop with the crazy dates?" Naruto asked, smiling full of hope. Ino turned to look at Naruto before answering, "Only for now."

Naruto sent his fists into the air, happy for his female teammate. Grabbing Sasuke, Naruto said, "Let's go find, Sakura-chan and celebrate."

"Ah, Naruto you ruined my blind date with Sakura-chan though," Shisui whined, smirking at Naruto as he and Sasuke turned to stare at the two Uchihas.

Ino stopped and stared at the four guys before she agreed, "Indeed, you did. I'll have to have Sakura go on one last date in order to make it up for this one."

Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, and TenTen glared at Ino who defended, "I swear, it will be the last one." She held her hands up in front of her.

"It better be," TenTen demanded, grabbing Lee and Neji as they left. Hinata smiled at Naruto and left with Kiba and Shino, leaving the others alone.

* * *

"So who's the date?" Shisui asked, staring at the blonde kunoichi.

Ino stared at the older Uchihas and Sasuke and Naruto.

"Don't do this, Ino," Naruto pleaded and added, "Think of Sakura-chan." Naruto elbowed Sasuke who muttered, "It would be great if you could manage to not stick your nose into everything."

Ticked off, Ino turned to look at the Uchihas before saying, "Fine, whoever gets Sakura first, gets to go on the date with her. Since Naruto is already dating Hinata, he can't participate. Like I stated earlier, this will be the last time that _I_ will bother Sakura and her lacking love life."

"Yosh, Sasuke-Teme, don't lose to these two. Do it for Sakura-chan," Naruto prepped. Shisui glanced at Itachi and stated, "It'll be two against one though."

Snapping her fingers, Ino stopped pacing and agreed, "You're right. Shisui, you'll have to be disqualified since you already had an attempted date with Sakura."

Shisui smirked and stared at his buddy before wishing, "Good luck, Itachi."

Taking a step, Ino asked, "Do you accept, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"It looks like I have to," Sasuke muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Turning to look at Itachi, Ino asked, "Do you accept, Uchiha Itachi?"

"Why not?" Itachi answered. His eyes had a glint anticipation.

"Alright then, on my mark, get ready….Go," Ino ordered. The two Uchiha brothers vanished, both searching for Sakura.

Naruto sighed and muttered, "I really hope that Sasuke finds Sakura-chan first."

"Itachi's going to have a hard time with Sakura-chan, especially after he kissed her," Shisui added, sighing with Naruto.

Ino whirled around and asked, "What? Sakura was kissed by Itachi? How? When?"

"During the mission," Naruto and Shisui answered.

Letting out a terrified shriek, Ino muttered, "What have I done? I just sent two handsome and talented Uchihas in to the hands of Sakura!"

* * *

Jumping on the roof, Itachi smirked at Sasuke before wishing, "May the best man win."

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

**A/N: Give me your thoughts, readers! Review, review, please review :] **


	23. Chapter 23

**Uchiha & Haruno**

* * *

***Chapter 22: And the Winner is… **

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Walking with a box of orange cream popsicles swinging in one hand, Sakura hummed happily to herself. Not only did she have free time, but she was eating her favorite Popsicle flavor.

Turning a corner, Sakura headed to the lake that Sasuke once brought her to along with Naruto.

* * *

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke muttered, scanning the area streets of Konoha. Sasuke ran into Ichiraku and asked, "Old man, did you happen to see Sakura?"

The old man slowly looked at Sasuke and answered, "No-"

"Thanks," Sasuke interrupted. He jumped onto the roof and spotted Itachi.

Itachi was a couple blocks away. How hard could it be to find one girl? Not to forget that the girl had PINK hair.

To no avail, Itachi could not find the girl. Turning around, Itachi locked his eyes onto Sasuke's. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and disappeared.

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his younger brother's antics. Sasuke was determined to find his teammate and win against Itachi.

Truth be told, both of them were having a hard time trying to find the medic.

* * *

Sitting on the small and wooden port, Sakura stared at the blue waters and opened another popsicle. Staring at the setting sun, Sakura mumbled, "I wonder how the date went with Naruto and Sasuke?"

Lying on her back, Sakura pulled her hood on as she stared at the clouds.

Carrying two bags of grocery, Uchiha Mikoto walked back to the Uchiha compound. Spotting, one of Sasuke's teammate, she called out, "Unno, Sakura-chan? Is that you?"

Hearing her name, Sakura stood up and looked at the Uchiha woman.

Leaving her half-empty box on the small port, Sakura rushed up the tiny slope while replying, "Yes, it's me, Uchiha-san."

"Ah, it's good to see you again, Sakura-chan," Mikoto stated, shifting the weight of her grocery into another arm.

Noticing, Sakura offered, "Would you like some help carrying the grocery?"

Shaking her head, Mikoto responded, "It's fine. I'm used to carrying a lot of grocery bags. I just wanted you to do a favor for me."

"Sure," Sakura agreed, tucking a pink strand behind her ear.

"If you see Sasuke or possibly Itachi, tell them to come home and eat dinner," she stated.

Smiling, Sakura exclaimed, "No problem, I can do that."

"Thank you so much, Sakura-chan. Sasuke should really invite you and Naruto over sometimes. The house is so lifeless now that they're older," Mikoto added, sighing before she bade goodbye and left.

Walking back down the slope, Sakura popped out another popsicle and plopped it into her mouth.

* * *

"Oh, yes, there was a pretty lady with pink hair. She was the one who bought the orange cream popsicles. I think she said that she was going to find a nice place to enjoy them," an old lady informed, gazing at Sasuke mesmerized.

"Would you like to buy some ice cream?" the elderly lady asked, completely forgetting what she just said about Sakura.

Shaking his head, Sasuke replied, "No thanks, I don't really like sweet things. But thanks for the information."

Walking out of the ice cream shop, Sasuke rushed to the lake.

"I should've figured," Sasuke muttered, glancing around. Itachi was missing. Sasuke ran even faster causing there to be a cloud of dust stirring behind him.

* * *

Tossing the empty popsicle box into the trash, Sakura walked back to the small port and just stood there as the sun disappeared. Night quickly took over.

"Hmm, maybe I should go find Sasuke; it's not even like he'd come running to me. He's probably training with Naruto," Sakura muttered, shoving her hands into the pockets of her sweater.

Feeling cold, Sakura fought against a shiver and hugged herself tighter. Too much popsicles for her; she could feel a brain freeze coming on.

Setting his sight on Sakura, Sasuke shouted, "Sakura!" Sakura turned around to look at Sasuke and asked, "Sasuke?"

* * *

Itachi was walking on the path that passed the lake. He spotted Sakura standing on the port. Sasuke was standing directly across from her on a higher level though.

Deciding to watch Sasuke's actions, Itachi revealed his chakra signature. Sasuke ran down the slope at full speed, sensing Itachi's chakra presence.

Sakura took several steps back, holding her hands up in front of her, and said, "Your mother said-"

Unable to finish her sentence, Sakura began to fall into the lake when Sasuke crashed into her. Instinctively, Sakura reached out and grabbed Sasuke's arm; they both fell into the lake.

Icy, cold water stung against Sakura's warm skin.

A bit surprised and concerned, Itachi rushed to the small port. By the time Itachi got there, Sasuke popped out of the water and looked around for Sakura.

"She's not out yet, Sasuke," Itachi stated, standing in the dark. Only then, did Sasuke notice his older brother.

Inhaling, Sasuke dived back into the cold water. Searching for Sakura underwater, Sasuke saw her black sweater stuck to a metal hook that was connected to the wooden port's poles.

Where was Sakura?

Suddenly Sasuke felt an arm lace around his neck, Sakura smiled brightly at Sasuke even though they were underwater.

Pulling both their heads up above water, Sasuke could feel the coldness of Sakura's skin. Sakura clung onto Sasuke's back with an arm wrapped securely around his neck.

Laughing a bit, Sakura muttered only loud enough for Sasuke to hear, "Sasuke, I'm wearing a white shirt."

"Oh," Sasuke replied, staring at his brother and added, "It's see through?"

"Duh, Sasuke," Sakura sarcastically remarked, shivering and muttered, "Why did you have to crash into me? You were running like a crazy maniac."

"Hey, I just saved you from a date with my brother, Sakura," Sasuke informed as a matter of fact.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Sakura mumbled, resting her head on Sasuke's back.

"Oi, don't fall asleep on me now," Sasuke demanded. Sakura laughed a bit before wrapping her other arm around Sasuke.

* * *

Shisui, Naruto and Ino ran down the slope as Itachi took off his toasty warm jacket and draped it over the unconscious Sakura.

Naruto rushed over to Sasuke and Sakura, worried.

Bewildered, Ino demanded, "Okay, so I let two handsome Uchihas chase after my best friend and she ends up cold and drenched, not to mention that she's UNCONSCIOUS?! Just what exactly happened?"

"Here's the short story, Ino. I found Sakura first," Sasuke proclaimed, carrying the cold Sakura.

"What? Don't avoid my question, Sasuke," Ino ordered with sharp blue eyes. Naruto stepped in between them and reminded, "Let's not forget that Sakura-chan is freezing cold."

"Sakura will explain the story when she wakes up," Itachi assured. Shisui flashed Ino a reassuring smile and Ino looked away before giving in.

"Fine," Ino stated, gazing at her pink-haired friend and added, "Let's just take Sakura back to her apartment."

Agreeing for once, the group of ninjas walked to the sleeping medic's home.

* * *

Waking up for a bit, Sakura whispered in a hoarse voice, "Where are we, Sasuke?"

"On the way to your place," Sasuke stated. He could feel Sakura shivering even if she was wearing Itachi's jacket.

Sakura set her head on his back and muttered, "You know, I met your mother earlier and she told me to tell you and your brother to go home and eat dinner."

Sasuke shrugged and replied, "No worries, Sakura. I'm sure my mom would want me to take care of a sick friend."

"Hey, I'm not sick," Sakura challenged weakly. Her face was paler than usual. Her skin was piercing cold like an iceberg.

Ino glanced at Sakura worried. Noticing, Sakura gave Ino a smile and commented, "See Ino-pig, this is what happens when you don't stop talking about my love life. I bet everyone in the village knows about this."

Laughing a bit, Ino replied softly, "No, forehead, no one knows yet."

"Good, I'd like to keep it that way," Sakura muttered, tossing her keys at Ino before falling asleep.

Catching the keys, Ino sighed before admitting, "Well, at least she's still sane."

* * *

Opening the door, Ino stepped aside to let Sasuke carry Sakura into her living room. The others stayed outside, waiting for Sasuke to come back out.

"Just place her on the couch," Ino directed, pointing in the direction of the couch. Sasuke gently pried Sakura's arms from his neck, setting her on the couch softly.

Sakura was still freezing cold despite the fact that her clothes had dried completely.

"I'll come back tomorrow to check in on her along with Dobe," Sasuke muttered, exiting the door before Ino could push him out.

Ino managed to find a blanket and covered Sakura, letting her sleep. Ino sat on a stool staring at her friend.

Shortly later, Sakura sat up, rubbed her eyes and asked, "Ugh, what happened?"

Clearing her throat, Ino said, "That is exactly what I would like to know, Sakura."

Whipping her head to stare at Ino, Sakura questioned, "Pig? What are you doing here?"

Laughing, Ino replied, "You must have knocked out hard, huh, Forehead? Here's what you should do."

"Take a warm bath," Sakura and Ino both stated in unison. Ino warily watched as Sakura made her way slowly to the bathroom.

* * *

Walking on the empty streets of Konoha, Naruto asked, "So, Sasuke-Teme, you won? That's great but how did Sakura-chan manage to get drenched?"

"I crashed into her and we both fell into the lake," Sasuke answered, drying his shirt. Naruto nodded and said, "We're visiting her tomorrow?"

"Unless Ino doesn't want us there, then we are still visiting her," Sasuke phrased.

"I can't believe that you lost, Itachi," Shisui whined, walking with Itachi behind Sasuke and Naruto.

Itachi shrugged and commented, "It was a good way to spend time productively. I actually learned something about my new study."

Confused, Naruto turned around to look at the older Uchiha before he stated, "Well, this is my stop."

Shisui nodded and muttered, "I should get going, too." Both of them disappeared, leaving Sasuke and Itachi alone.

Walking next to Itachi, Sasuke asked, "What are you studying now, Itachi?"

"It's a secret for now, Sasuke," Itachi stated. Sasuke glared at Itachi as he ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Hurry, let us go home before mother explodes," Itachi reminded, gesturing for Sasuke to hurry.

* * *

Sitting on her bed wearing dark sweats and a baggy grey shirt, Sakura muttered, "Ugh, Ino, why do you want to know so badly."

"I want to know why UCHIHA ITACHI kissed you. Are you sure that you both don't have any romantic feelings for each other? I mean, he _did_ give you his jacket to wear," Ino asked.

"Yes, Ino, I am sure that there is nothing going on between us. I can think for myself, Ino. As for the reason behind the kiss, you're going to have to ask him. About his jacket, that's just how their mom raised them to be. Gentlemen, got it?," Sakura remarked, staring at the blonde friend.

"Okay, but if you ever get into a relationship, as in love wise, I want to be one of the first peoples to know, got it?" Ino demanded.

Sakura nodded and commented, "That's not going to be soon though." Ino smiled and leapt off of Sakura's drawer, pulling Sakura into a hug.

"Here's the good news though. You have a date with Sasuke," Ino informed, releasing Sakura.

Staring at the wall for a minute, Sakura set her angry stare on Ino and asked, "What did you do, Pig?"

Sitting on the bed, Ino explained the story to Sakura just like Sakura had told Ino how she fell into the lake.

* * *

"Itachi, Sasuke," Mikoto began and scolded, "You two are late again."

"Yes, mother, we are late but it was important. A friend of Sasuke's fell into the lake and we helped her," Itachi reasoned.

Covering her mouth, Mikoto asked, "Was it Sakura-chan? Wait, how did she fall into the lake?"

"I crashed into her and then we both fell," Sasuke muttered. Mikoto crushed Sasuke into a hug and demanded, "Did you apologize to her?"

Sasuke pulled back and questioned, "What?"

Waving the wooden cooking tool in the air, Mikoto asked, "Did you apologize, Sasuke?"

"Not yet, mother," Sasuke answered. Itachi chuckled causing Mikoto to focus her attention on him.

"And where is your jacket, young man?" she inquired. Holding his hands up, Itachi defended, "I lent it to Sakura-san after Sasuke carried her out of the lake."

Suddenly turning to stare at Sasuke, Mikoto squealed in delight before she stated, "My sons are the best! You two were so sweet to Sakura-chan; hopefully, she doesn't get sick though."

Mikoto took several steps into the kitchen and peaked her head out of the door before she mentioned, "Maybe she will be my daughter-in-law?"

"Mother," Sasuke and Itachi whined, walking away from her.

"What? I'm just stating my thoughts," Mikoto muttered, smiling as her sons walked away.

* * *

"S-sakura, maybe you should go to the hospital?" Ino suggested.

Shaking her head defiantly, Sakura laid in her bed with a bad fever. Tired and not sure of what to do, Ino kneeled next to Sakura.

Opening her emerald eyes, Sakura whispered, "Go home, Ino. I'll take care of myself. Not to be a jerk but you look terrible."

Ino sighed and replied, "I can't leave you alone, Sakura."

"Then, just stay here if you want," Sakura mumbled, falling asleep.

"I think I will, Forehead," Ino answered, pulling out a sleeping bag and some blankets. Shutting off the light, Ino hoped, "Get well, Sakura."

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**A/N: So, the winner was Sasuke but in return, Sakura got sick. What will happen next? Leave your thoughts or questions through Reviews. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Uchiha & Haruno**

* * *

***Chapter 23: Itachi to the Rescue**

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV: **

Lying on the ground, Ino sat up and glanced at a Sakura's empty bed before scrambling to get up as she looked around for Sakura.

"Sakura, where are you?!" Ino screamed, clutching her head as she began to panic. Rushing out of Sakura's organized bedroom, Ino hurried into the empty living room.

Standing in the kitchen with a warm cup of tea, Sakura remarked, "Geez, Ino-pig, everyone in Konoha could hear you."

Ino whirled around to look at the pink-haired medic, relieved. Walking into the kitchen, Ino stated, "Get me some of that, Forehead." She slumped into one of the wooden chairs.

Complying, Sakura pulled out a white mug and prepared some tea for the panicked friend.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?" Ino asked, concerned. Sakura set the blazing, hot mug in front of Ino before washing some dishes.

"Actually, I feel a lot better. This morning I woke up with a bad headache and I still had the fever. But after healing myself, everything seemed to calm down," Sakura stated, drying the dishes.

Sipping the tea, Ino commented, "That's good. But is it completely gone?"

Turning around, Sakura leaned against the marble counter before answering, "Not yet; it could come back any moment. In a couple days, it should be gone though. I just need to get proper rest."

"That's great! Then, we can plan your date with Sasuke, Forehead," Ino muttered, fingers wiggling in the air.

Sighing, Sakura muttered, "Just talk to Sasuke about it. I don't want to know about it."

Pouting, Ino glanced at the clock and suddenly proclaimed, "It's 10 a.m. already? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping so comfortably that I didn't want to wake you. Also, I had no clue that you had something planned today, Pig," Sakura shot back and added, "What do you have planned for today?"

"Ah, I have a date with Shikamaru at 11," Ino said in a sing-song voice as she twirled gleefully.

Shaking her head, Sakura mumbled, "You were acting like you were late for something."

"Well, I should get going. After all, I need to dress up!" Ino exclaimed. Crossing her arms, Sakura reminded, "Well, don't stand here posing, Ino. Go home and get dressed."

"Take care, Forehead," Ino said and added, "Oh and by the way, you might have some visitors later."

Ino poofed away and Sakura wrapped herself with a blanket before dropping onto the couch and falling asleep.

* * *

Opening the door, Mikoto smiled at the visitor before warmly greeting, "Hello, Naruto, come on in. I'll go get Sasuke for you."

Stepping inside, Naruto said, "That's okay. I'll go fetch him myself. Today, we're going to visit Sakura-chan."

"That is such a nice thing to do," Mikoto commented, closing the door as she led Naruto out of the foyer.

"Well, you know where Sasuke's room is," Mikoto stated, entering the kitchen. Walking past Itachi's room, Naruto continued to walk to the last room in the hallway.

* * *

Barging into Sasuke's room, Naruto left the door open before pouncing on the sleeping Sasuke.

"What? These are just pillows," Naruto mumbled, yanking the blanket off the bed as he stood back on the floor.

"You're invading my room, Dobe," Sasuke stated and asked, "Who let you in?"

Turning around, Naruto beamed at Sasuke before answering, "Your mom, duh, Sasuke. Anyways, you should put on a shirt. What happened if one of your fanatics came along and saw you shirtless?"

"I was just about to do that, Dobe," Sasuke shot back, grabbing a dark shirt and tossing it on.

Closing his door, Sasuke asked, "Are we going to Sakura's place or not?"

"Of course, we are, Teme," Naruto replied as they walked past Itachi's room and stopped walking.

Fugaku walked past Sasuke and Naruto, not bothering to stop. Sasuke just stared ahead, eyes emotionless.

Naruto watched as his friend's father walked away. Wrapping an arm around Sasuke, Naruto soothed, "No worries, Sasuke. You've got me and Sakura-chan."

"Let's get out of here," Sasuke muttered before glancing at the door to Itachi's room.

* * *

Spinning in mid-air, Itachi tossed his kunais at the target. Landing perfectly, Itachi watched as the kunais accurately hit bull's eye.

Clapping, Shisui praised, "Bravo, Itachi. As usual, you managed to hit the target right on. Kind of boring, isn't it? Let's find something to do other than perfecting ourselves, ne?"

Turning to stare at his friend, Itachi questioned, "And what would that be?"

With glittering eyes, Shisui answered, "Why of course? Let's go visit my favorite medic, Itachi."

* * *

"Unno, Sakura-chan, we're coming in," Naruto loudly exclaimed, opening the apartment door. Standing in the foyer, Sasuke and Naruto quietly walked into the small hallway after shutting the door.

"Sakura-chan, are you awake?" Naruto asked, sticking his head into the dark living room. "Dobe, just go in already," Sasuke muttered, shoving Naruto into the living room so that he could enter.

"Man, has it always been this dark at Sakura-chan's place?" Naruto mumbled, glancing around before deciding to open the curtains.

Lying on the couch, Sakura groaned as the bright light shined on her. Rushing to the unconscious Sakura, Naruto softly asked, "Sakura-chan, are you feeling any better?"

Knocking Naruto's head, Sasuke remarked, "Can't you tell that she's sick, Dobe?"

"I know that, Teme. I was just asking," Naruto replied, standing up.

"Ugh, shut the curtain. The light gives me a headache," Sakura muttered with irritation. Noticing her edgy mood, Naruto hurried to close the curtain and Sasuke bent down to analyze the unconscious Sakura.

Not sure of how to handle the situation, Naruto asked, "Sasuke, what do we do now?"

Turning to look at Naruto, Sasuke replied sheepishly, "I'm not really sure."

"That's why we're here," Shisui stated proudly, softly shutting the door. Itachi walked into the living room; his steps were barely audible.

Approaching the ill medic, Itachi gently set his hand on her sweltering forehead before stating, "She has a high fever."

"Ah, Ino-chan was correct," Shisui commented, sitting on the stool.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to stare at Shisui as he explained, "On our way here, we met Ino-chan and she asked us to come check on Sakura-chan. Apparently, Sakura-chan healed most of the fever but it could still rise."

Eyelashes fluttering, Sakura rubbed her tired eyes before forcing herself to sit up. Shivering, Sakura clutched the blanket around her even tighter. Finally noticing them, Sakura questioned, "What are you all doing here?"

"Sakura-chan, we were worried about you so we came to check on you!" Naruto loudly exclaimed.

Covering her ears and closing her eyes shut, Sakura muttered, "Naruto, you're a bit too loud for my taste. I'm going to back to sleep so feel free to leave, all of you."

Shisui pouted and defied, "But Ino-chan told Itachi to take care of you, Sakura-chan."

Falling back onto the comfy couch, Sakura covered her head before surrendering, "Ugh, fine. You better not be lying, Uchiha-san. Everyone else besides him, get lost."

"Feel better, Sakura-chan!" Naruto wished excitedly. Sakura cringed beneath the warm blanket. Sasuke pushed Naruto out and before Sasuke could leave, Itachi stared at him.

Walking back to the shivering Sakura, Sasuke bent down and muttered, "Sorry."

Peeking out from the blanket, Sakura asked, "What did you say, Sasuke?"

Shifting out of irritation and discomfort, Sasuke restated, "I said, Sakura, that I'm sorry."

Pulling down the blanket, Sakura tousled Sasuke's chicken-like hair before replying in a hoarse voice, "No problem, Sasuke. Oh and just to let you know, you need to talk with Ino about the date. I am so not dealing with it. Just make sure that it's nothing outrageous, got it?"

Nodding, Sasuke left with Naruto while rambling about how nosy Ino was. Staring at the standing Shisui, Sakura questioned, "What are you still doing here?"

Smiling, Shisui shrugged and responded, "I just thought that I should say goodbye before leaving you alone with … Itachi."

Covering her head, Sakura muttered, "Ugh, don't even remind me, Uchiha-san."

"Hey, I told you not to call me that, Sakura-chan. Aren't we friends?" Shisui asked, appearing in front of Sakura.

Pulling the blanket down, Sakura sleepily answered, "_Shisui_, get lost so that I can sleep in peace."

"I knew it, we are friends! You called me by my actual name, Sakura-chan," Shisui exclaimed merrily.

"Don't ruin the chance when you have it, Shisui," Sakura muttered, covering her head again.

Getting up, Shisui reached over and patted Sakura's covered head before saying, "Thanks, Sakura-chan. Now, play nice with Itachi."

Walking towards Itachi, Shisui wiggled his eyebrows at him causing Itachi to shake his head, disappointed with Shisui's behavior.

* * *

After banning Shisui from coming back to Sakura's place and locking the door, Itachi reentered the silent living room. Nearing the couch, Itachi peered down at the sleeping and vulnerable Sakura who was covered with a blanket.

"You shouldn't sleep on a couch in your condition," Itachi stated before sighing. Bending down, he gingerly snaked one arm underneath Sakura's knees and the other around her neck.

Much to his surprise, the kunoichi did not stir or wake up from his touch. Carrying Sakura into her tidy room, Itachi smoothly placed her onto her soft bed and covered her with another layer of blankets.

Sleeping soundlessly, Sakura remained still as a statue. Exiting the medic's room, Itachi walked out into the kitchen and prepared some cool water along with a clean towel.

* * *

Feeling something cool and refreshing on her head, Sakura cautiously sat up clutching the towel. Removing it from her head and holding it in her hand, Sakura glanced around the empty room.

Sensing a too familiar chakra signature in her apartment, Sakura remembered what had happened. Sighing, Sakura carefully placed her feet onto the floor and got out of bed.

Balancing herself as she gradually regained her equilibrium, Sakura held her hands out before strong and masculine hands loosely gripped her shoulders.

Staring at the awakened kunoichi, Itachi informed, "You should be resting, Sakura-san."

"I'm highly cap-" Sakura began to defend but was interrupted when Itachi stated, "Being a medical ninja, you of all people should know this."

Defeated, Sakura crawled back into bed and sat up against the thick, fluffy pillows. Itachi walked towards Sakura, leaned across her and grabbed the cloth before ordering, "Stay put."

"Right," Sakura muttered, slumping into the pillows.

* * *

When Itachi came back, Sakura had fallen asleep.

Placing the re-cooled towel on her head, Itachi sat down in the chair quietly. Taking this chance to catch up on his 'study', Itachi glanced analytically around the room.

There were some pictures on her drawer. One that Itachi had already seen in his younger brother's room was the picture of Team 7 in their Genin days. Another picture included TenTen, Hinata, Ino and her all smiling brightly. There was a picture of Tsunade and her.

Looking away, Itachi noticed that her walls were painted a dark shade of blue. There was a bookshelf filled with boxes full of scrolls. On the top level of the book shelf was Sakura's shinobi headband along with several kunais and her black gloves.

Noticing that she slept next to the window, Itachi figured that it played a part in her escape plan in case any intruder should infiltrate the apartment.

Setting his stare on the slumbering woman, Itachi concluded that she was very critical. The way her items were positioned in her room definitely demonstrated that she planned ahead. The pictures emphasized her role in the lives of Konoha.

Noticing the rhythmic pattern as her chest rose and fell, Itachi could infer that she was beginning to recover from the fever.

Approaching Sakura, Itachi removed the cloth and felt her head. Indeed, his speculations were correct. Her fever was gone as the normal temperature returned.

* * *

Feeling a light weight on her head, Sakura fluttered her jade eyes open as Itachi removed his hand.

Sitting up easily, Sakura glanced at the older Uchiha before delicately touching her head with the back of her pale hand.

Realizing that the fever disappeared, Sakura instantly turned to look at Itachi and smiled sincerely before stating, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Itachi replied smoothly, extending a hand towards her.

Confused for a second, Sakura quickly recognized what he wanted and handed the cloth to him. Watching as he left the room, Sakura exhaled softly.

* * *

Reentering the room, Itachi informed, "Sakura-san, I already prepared dinner for you."

Astonished, Sakura repeated, "Dinner? I've been sleeping that long?"

Itachi simply nodded as Sakura got out of bed. Aware of Itachi's lingering stare, Sakura questioned, "What?"

"You must really like Sasuke's shirt," Itachi concluded before walking away.

Smacking her head, Sakura glanced at her clothes. There was nothing wrong. She was just wearing Sasuke's dark shirt and her normal shorts that she wore underneath her skirts.

In fact, most guys would be drooling at the sight of her legs. Shrugging, Sakura reminded herself that Uchiha Itachi wasn't like most guys.

Exiting her room and heading into the kitchen, Sakura washed her hands before sliding into a wooden chair. Itachi had already placed the food on the table.

Gazing contemplatively, Sakura was amazed at the sight of the delectable food. Feeling the Uchiha's stare, Sakura looked up at him and questioned incredulously, "You cooked all of this?"

"A shinobi must be able to fend for himself," Itachi answered, sitting straight with his stare pinned on Sakura.

Nodding, Sakura phrased, "Oh, right." Staring at the food again, Sakura shook her head in disbelief again.

"Excuse my suddenness, but I would prefer to drop the formalities since it would save time. At this moment, we are no longer mere strangers," Itachi stated, staring at Sakura who narrowed her emerald eyes and nodded in an uncertain fashion.

"It looks like you are having trouble believing that I cooked the food, Sakura," Itachi expressed and gestured for her to eat.

Picking up her chopsticks, Sakura stared at the nicely formed onigiri and glanced back at Itachi who approvingly prodded, "Go ahead and try it, Sakura."

Popping one into her mouth, Sakura savored the taste while chewing the rice ball. Staring at the other dishes, Sakura could feel her stomach ready to feast.

Reigning in her crazy hunger for the delicious food, Sakura looked up at the Uchiha before asking, "And why aren't you eating, Uchiha-san?"

"I wanted to let you eat first. After all, you are the one recovering, Sakura," Itachi replied.

Hearing Itachi say her name, Sakura felt uneasy. She felt that he was getting too close, too comfortable with her. She knew nothing about him besides him being her teammate's brother, an ANBU member, the Uchiha heir, and genius prodigy.

Automatically covering her uneasiness, Sakura replied, "Well, I'm not going to eat until you eat, Uchiha-san. It wouldn't be hospitable of me to just gobble all the food."

Chuckling, Itachi replied, "You have a point, Sakura. However, _I_ am the one who cooked the food and therefore, I should be the hospitable one."

Challenging Itachi, Sakura crossed her arms and just stared at him. He couldn't _force_ her to eat the food even though she was tempted to. After all, they were in her apartment anyways. So, clearly, she had control.

Smirking, Itachi warned, "Don't be upset then."

Narrowing her green eyes, Sakura watched as Itachi disappeared. Gracefully, she got out of her seat, stood up, and searched for his chakra presence.

While turning back around Sakura felt a force pull her back into the chair. Instead of sitting in the chair, Sakura was sitting on Itachi's lap.

"What are you doing, Uchiha-san?" Sakura demanded, containing her rising anger.

Trying to get out of his grasp, Sakura felt him tighten his hold around her waist. Not wanting him any closer, Sakura stopped fidgeting and sat pressed up against his chest.

Loosening his hold, Itachi responded nonchalantly, "I warned you. Will you eat the food cooperatively or should I feed you?"

"I'll take the first option," Sakura replied instantly.

"Good," Itachi stated, disappearing from her. Sakura landed with a small thud in her chair and quickly positioned herself so that she was staring at Itachi.

"Eat," Itachi ordered. Picking up the chopsticks, Sakura resumed eating.

* * *

After taking a bite, Sakura curiously asked, "Just out of curiosity, you seem to have experience when it comes to taking care of ill people."

Shaking his head, Itachi clarified, "I am not as great as you think. I only have experience from taking care of Sasuke when he was younger and less immune to sickness."

"That makes sense," Sakura muttered while suddenly remembering his jacket, she asked, "About your jacket, Uchiha-san?"

"You can give it to me later," Itachi replied, knowing that she didn't have time to wash it.

A bit relieved, Sakura continued to eat the food. Glad that it served another purpose besides nourishing her body; it allowed her to not feel obliged to start a conversation with the older Uchiha.

* * *

Much to her surprise, Sakura had finished all of the food. Glancing at Itachi through her eyelashes nervously, Sakura saw him smirk at her triumphantly.

"An ill person recovering tends to eat more than the average," Itachi exclaimed knowingly. Sakura looked away sheepishly.

* * *

Seeing Itachi out of her apartment, Sakura stated, "Thanks again for all of your help, Uchiha-san."

Stepping outside of the door, Itachi turned around to say, "You're welcome. Make sure to rest well."

Hearing that for the thousandth time, Sakura nodded and reminded, "I know."

Unexpectedly, Itachi reached out and pinched several strands of her pink hair between his thumb and index finger.

Feeling the silkiness of her hair, Itachi smirked as he let go of her hair and vanished into the dark night.

Locking and shutting the door, Sakura leaned against the door.

"I need to see Sasuke tomorrow," Sakura breathed out before heading into her room, planning to sleep her troubles away.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**PLEASE REVIEW ;) **

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE tell me your thoughts on this chapter. There was more of Sakura and Itachi in this chapter :) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Uchiha & Haruno**

* * *

***Chapter 24: Just Realized It. **

_Italics- Inner _

* * *

**NORMAL POV: **

"Doesn't she look exceptionally beautiful?" Ino asked, gesturing at her masterpiece: a dolled up Sakura that was soon going to be shipped off into the care of watchful Sasuke.

Nodding fervidly, Naruto commented, "Wow, Sakura-chan, you look really nice!"

Spinning around in the floral white dress, Sakura managed to say, "Thanks, Naruto. Although, I really shouldn't be going on a date tonight since the hospital staff is low."

Smiling brightly, Ino shook a finger at Sakura and ordered, "No excuses, Forehead. You are going on this date."

"I know, Pig," Sakura mumbled, straightening the white skirt that stopped several inches above her knees.

Glancing at the clock, Ino snapped her fingers and stated, "Alright, Sakura, get moving. Sasuke's waiting for you at the meeting point."

As she exited Ino's place, Sakura glanced back at Ino who whistled at her approvingly and praised, "Good legs, Forehead!"

Quickly leaving the two blond friends, Sakura headed over to Sasuke. Her heels clicked softly as she walked to him.

Catching several mesmerized stares, Sakura hurried before anyone could try to talk to her.

* * *

"Sasuke," Sakura called out. Dressed in dark jeans and a white shirt that defined his upper body, Sasuke turned around and just simply stared at his teammate.

Stopping in front of Sasuke, Sakura threatened, "Stop staring, Sasuke or else." She held up a fist and muttered, "I already have unwanted attention."

Sighing, Sasuke pinched the edge of his nose and stated knowingly, "It's going to be a long night."

* * *

Walking next to Sasuke, Sakura felt better. People weren't only staring at her but also at Sasuke. No one really dared to bother them, partially due to Sasuke's scary glares.

"Ne, Sasuke, can't we go find somewhere to sit?" Sakura whined. Sasuke looked at Sakura and asked, "Why?"

Pointing at her feet, Sakura replied, "My feet hurt. Why don't you try walking in these for a while?"

Comprehending, Sasuke took Sakura to the only place that was nearby. Ichiraku.

* * *

With her feet loosely hanging out of her high heels, Sakura commented, "This feels so much better. You have no idea, Sasuke."

Sitting next to Sakura, Sasuke shrugged and replied, "That's because I don't wear heels, Sakura."

Sakura laughed jubilantly, trying to imagine Sasuke in heels. Narrowing his onyx eyes at the laughing woman, Sasuke questioned, "What's so funny?"

Pointing a finger at Sasuke, Sakura answered, "You. I was just imaging you in high heels."

"Not funny at all, Sakura," Sasuke mentioned, gazing at his bowl of ramen before he began to eat.

* * *

Settling down, Sakura stared at her half-eaten bowl of ramen before she remembered something that she wanted to ask Sasuke.

Suddenly turning to look at Sasuke, Sakura glanced around nervously and asked softly, "Sasuke, you're close to your brother, right?"

Lifting his head, Sasuke set his chopsticks down and asked, "Why do you ask that, Sakura?" Shrugging, Sakura replied, "I'm not sure but he seems to have taken a liking to me."

Confused, Sasuke just stared at her. "You don't believe me," Sakura stated, green eyes flashing with recognition.

"It's kind of hard to imagine him like that, Sakura. It's hard for people to capture his attention," Sasuke informed. Nodding, Sakura started, "Okay, so, the day Ino-pig told him to take care of me when I was sick…You still remember, right?"

Sasuke nodded curtly.

"He was really…nice, I guess. I mean, I never experienced his nice side before, so I wouldn't really know, but he cooked for me," Sakura explained and continued, "And then, he said that he wanted to drop the formalities."

"He called you 'Sakura'?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded and Sasuke informed, "Well, he does have a point. You two aren't really strangers at this point."

"Gee, thanks, Sasuke. Like he never told me that," Sakura sarcastically remarked.

Sasuke shrugged and commented, "But the last time he cooked for someone? That would have been me."

"And when was that?" Sakura asked before adding, "I have to admit though, he is a talented cook."

"I know that, Sakura," Sasuke retorted and replied, "The last time he cooked for me was five years ago."

"When we were fourteen?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded and concluded, "He probably cooked for you because you were sick."

Hesitating, Sakura surrendered, "I guess, Sasuke."

Turning to finish her ramen, Sakura felt uneasy. She was missing something important, something that could steer the boat in a whole new direction. If only she could remember it.

* * *

Done eating, Sakura watched as Sasuke stirred his ramen with the chopsticks.

"Are you going to eat that?" Sakura asked, noticing his lack of appetite. Sasuke looked up at Sakura and responded, "I paid for it. I might as well eat it, don't you think?"

"Of course, you should eat it. Wasting ramen is a taboo as Naruto would say," Sakura replied, smiling.

Sasuke sighed quietly and looked back at his ramen. Something was dragging his spirit down.

Knowing that something was wrong, Sakura questioned, "What's the matter, Sasuke?"

"Nothing," Sasuke replied, picking up the ramen with the chopsticks. He just stared at the noodle for a couple seconds before stuffing it into his mouth.

In a couple minutes, Sasuke had finished his bowl of ramen. Staring at her depressed teammate, Sakura asked again, "Do you want to tell me now?"

Looking at the emerald-eyed friend, Sasuke stood up and muttered, "Let's go somewhere else and talk in private."

Knowing that she was getting somewhere, Sakura willingly slipped on her heels and followed Sasuke out of the ramen shop.

* * *

Leading them to the training grounds, Sasuke could feel Sakura's caring and friendly stare. Stopping in front of the middle pole, Sasuke landed a punch on the wooden pole.

"Go ahead and take out your anger, Sasuke," Sakura comforted soothingly as Sasuke furiously pounded the pole.

Taking several steps back, Sakura stared at the three poles. Just as if it happened yesterday, she could see the three of them, standing in front of the wooden poles. Young and innocent, they were eager to become shinobis.

Naruto was beaming from ear to ear with his twinkling blue eyes. Sasuke was just being the old him: quiet and annoyed. And Sakura, well, she was the one breaking up fights.

Little did they know about the troubles to come at the time; but now, as she stood, staring at the memorable objects, Sakura felt proud. She had come far. They all had come far.

After all those years of training under Tsunade, she was finally where she wanted to be: next to Naruto's and Sasuke's sides.

Breathing hard, Sasuke kicked the thick pole out of anger. Staring at the dented pole, Sasuke leaned onto the chunk of wood and slid down until he was sitting on the ground.

"Feeling better, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, kicking off her heels as she walked barefoot towards him.

Sasuke stared at the approaching teammate. She truly was a forgiving person. No matter how many times he had hurt her in the past, she always forgave him. He used to think that she was just a plain naïve girl with no goals in mind.

Boy was he wrong. After coming back from years of training with Kakashi, he came to realize that she had already planned her goals a long time ago when they were still Genins.

Sasuke smiled a bit as he remembered Team 7's first fight when they regrouped. She made Naruto and him acknowledge her growth with that monstrous strength of hers. For as long as he lived, he probably wouldn't forget that day.

"This place brings back old memories, doesn't it?" Sakura asked, sitting down next to Sasuke and resting her back on the same large chunk of wood.

"It's nostalgic," Sasuke commented, staring at the green trees.

"Kind of, but I prefer to be where we are today," Sakura remarked thoughtfully, pulling her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Aren't you going to get the dress dirty?" Sasuke questioned, glancing at the pink-haired woman.

Laughing, Sakura exclaimed, "Don't worry so much, Sasuke. Besides, this is my dress and I'm wearing shorts underneath along with a tank top. So, I could just take off the dress if I wanted to; but since I want to have a little fun with Ino, I think I'll just keep it on for now."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, crossing his arms across his chest. He didn't want to deal with an upset Ino.

"Hey, don't go back to your monosyllabic habit. Naruto and I worked hard, trying to get rid of that bad habit so that you could speak longer sentences. In fact, 'Hn' isn't even a sentence by itself," Sakura scolded.

Staring at the darkening sky, Sasuke muttered, "You're right, Sakura. I can't stand by myself."

Comprehending what Sasuke meant, Sakura clarified, "Well, I didn't mean_ you_ necessarily. I was kind of talking about your dear word 'Hn'. If you put it that way, then I guess it could be true. But that's why you have us, Sasuke."

Stretching her legs, Sakura placed her hands onto the ground and smiled at Sasuke brightly. She tucked one leg over the other.

Staring at her, Sasuke admitted, "You're right, Sakura."

"Of course, I am, Sasuke," Sakura replied confidently, getting up as she continued, "Do you know how hard we had to smack that into your Uchiha head?"

"Tch," Sasuke muttered, taking Sakura's hand that she extended to him.

"Tsk, tsk, Sasuke, what did I tell you about your monosyllabic habit?" Sakura teased, shaking a slim finger.

"So, what's the matter?" Sakura inquired, releasing Sasuke's hand and dropping her hands next to her sides.

"It's just clan issues. Father wants me to decide between the clan and ANBU," Sasuke replied.

"What does he mean by the clan?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

She knew that Sasuke's father was pro-Uchiha. After Itachi chose to join the ANBU, Fugaku didn't want Sasuke following Itachi's steps. Sakura knew that Fugaku had placed his hopes for Itachi onto Sasuke.

"If I choose the clan, then I'll be working for the clan. That probably means that I'd have to leave Team 7, Sakura," Sasuke informed, setting his stare on her.

With her hands folded behind her, Sakura remained quiet for a while, thinking. Sasuke stared at her, watching her silently. Sakura gazed into the sky thoughtfully.

The stars floated brightly in the dark sky. The trees surrounding the training ground shook gracefully as the wind blew delicately.

She didn't want Sasuke to leave, but she figured that it was just her own greed. Naruto would probably feel the same way but a bit stronger and aggressive.

After all their hard work, Sakura didn't want to let Sasuke go but throughout time, she came to realize that all she wanted for Sasuke was for him to be happy, to be content with where he was.

Sasuke watched as a smile graced upon her rosy lips. Sakura slowly turned to look at Sasuke, jade eyes glittering with hope. As she turned, the wind played with her pink hair, tossing it all over the place.

Concluding, Sakura answered, "I've thought about that many times before, Sasuke. And it always came down to your happiness. As long as you're happy, Sasuke, that's fine with me. If you choose the clan, it's alright; I'm not going to tear you to pieces. And if you choose to join the ANBU, I will still remain approving. It's all about _you_, Sasuke."

The last gust of wind tousled Sakura's rosy hair as she began to unzip the white dress, revealing her dark shorts and a white tank top.

With glassy, emerald eyes, Sakura challenged, "I'll let you decide for yourself, Sasuke. For now, let's just train."

Tossing the floral dress onto the standing log, Sakura flashed Sasuke an assuring smile.

"You asked for it," Sasuke remarked, smirking.

* * *

Dodging Sasuke's kicks, Sakura sent a punch towards him. Barely escaping the death punch, Sasuke jumped up.

Sakura punched the ground with her chakra fists and sent the broken pieces of the ground flying to Sasuke. Using his Chidori, Sasuke zapped his way through the large chunks, blasting them into small debris of dirt.

Sakura lithely dodged as Sasuke smashed into the ground where she once stood with his sparking Chidori. Perched on a branch, Sakura watched intently as Sasuke strolled out of the new crater.

Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke smirked at Sakura. She had always been good at dispelling illusions, but now he was going to test her with the Genjutsu of the Sharingan.

Leaping off the branch, Sakura stood several meters away from Sasuke. Sakura could tell that Sasuke was serious, especially when it came to using the Sharingan.

Tilting her head, Sakura warned, "Don't be smirking out of over confidence, Sasuke."

Taking several steps toward Sakura, Sasuke easily pulled Sakura into a strong illusion.

From a spectator's view, it just looked like Sasuke was staring at Sakura who had her eyes closed; when actually, Sakura was trapped inside the Sharingan user's Genjutsu.

Looking around at the bland environment, Sakura instantly knew that she was stuck in a Genjutsu. Sensing the power of the Genjutsu, Sakura could feel the Genjutsu beginning to interfere with her mind.

Although nothing had happened, this was what Naruto would call a mind-rape.

Closing her eyes, Sakura listened to her Inner stir. _Tch, he thinks that this will affect us? No one invades this mind!_

Staring at Sakura, Sasuke felt another presence flickering from within the illusion. Confused, Sasuke watched as the shut-eyed Sakura began to form the dispel seal.

"What is going on?" Sasuke muttered. Having direct power over the Genjutsu, Sasuke could feel the illusion deteriorate quickly.

"Kai," Sakura stated, opening her emerald eyes and reminded, "I told you, didn't I, Sasuke? Don't overestimate."

The illusion shattered as the other presence faded.

"What just happened?" Sasuke asked, staring at Sakura with wide eyes. He was perplexed. How could Sakura manage to deflect his Sharingan? This wasn't normal. _She_ wasn't normal.

Placing a hand on her hip, Sakura exclaimed, "You just saw what happened, Sasuke. I just dispelled your Genjutsu, duh!"

"Indeed, little brother, she just dispelled your Genjutsu just like she did to mine before," Itachi stated, appearing from thin air.

Turning to look at Itachi, Sakura asked, "How long were you here, Uchiha-san?"

"I've been here since the fight began, Sakura," Itachi replied, his eyes never leaving Sasuke.

Standing where he was, Sasuke questioned, "You attacked Sakura with your Sharingan before, Itachi?"

Biting the bottom of her lip, Sakura clarified, "Well, I wouldn't necessarily say attack, Sasuke." Sasuke stared at Sakura who shut her mouth.

Taking a couple steps towards Sakura's direction, Itachi answered, "I didn't attack her, Sasuke. I was performing an experiment."

Holding a fist in the air, Sakura demanded, "Hey, don't talk about me like I'm an object, Uchiha!"

Sakura felt extremely uncomfortable under Itachi's long gaze as he walked towards her, but she didn't show it.

Starting at her long legs, Itachi's stare slowly traveled up her lithe and toned body. Resting his gaze at the sight of her delicate neck for a second before peering into her jade eyes, Itachi realized that this was the first time he had ever saw her revealing so much skin.

For the first time in his life, he had never _wanted_ someone this bad.

"Did you need something?" Sakura asked, interrupting his thoughts. She narrowed her green eyes.

Shaking his head, Itachi replied, "Nothing. I just heard some loud noises while passing through the area and decided to come check what it was. Though, I am glad that I did come and see the fight."

"Itachi," Sasuke warned as Itachi walked closer to Sakura. Holding up a hand, Itachi responded, "I won't harm her, Sasuke. Besides, she's not as fragile as she looks."

"I do not look fra-" Sakura defended before immediately snapping her mouth shut at the touch of Itachi.

Touching the tips of Sakura's smooth hair, Itachi smirked only so that she could see. He was standing so close that all he had to do was wrap his toned arms around her and give her a hug.

Sakura stopped breathing and stared at anything but Itachi. She could feel his hot and inviting breath caress her cheek as he mesmerizingly whispered next to her ear, "Have a good night, Sakura."

Flustered, Sakura placed her hands on his well-sculpted chest and pushed him away from her. He emotionally tortured her and invaded her personal bubble just to wish her a good night?

Exhaling, Sakura felt her knees buckle as she watched the older Uchiha laugh and disappear, leaving her baffled and full of mixed feelings.

Sitting on the ground, Sakura finally remembered Sasuke. Walking towards the shock-frozen Sasuke, Sakura asked, "Now, do you believe me?"

"I can't believe I just saw that," Sasuke commented, staring at his only female teammate.

Sakura shrugged and replied, "Well, you better, Sasuke. I'm going to need your help."

Sakura walked back to the log and slipped on her dirt-stained dress, leaving Sasuke to think. Pondering about the sudden change in Itachi, Sasuke quickly scrambled his thoughts together and realized something extremely important.

He finally figured out Itachi's new study. It was Sakura.

He should have known. He should've realized what Itachi was planning. There were traces; everything that happened with Itachi and Sakura: Itachi chuckling at the hospital. Him accepting the date challenge, even the kiss in Amegakure.

Then, there was the time Itachi agreed to nurse Sakura back to health; all this time he was studying Sakura's life.

Sasuke rushed to Sakura as she patted her skirt. Gripping Sakura's hand, Sasuke ordered, "We need to go find Dobe. I just figured out Itachi's new interest."

Stunned, Sakura questioned, "What is it? Wait, how did you figure it out, Sasuke?"

Gripping Sakura's hand tighter, Sasuke answered, "I just figured it out now. This whole time, Itachi had been leaving hints of his new study. I never realized it until now, Sakura."

Nodding, Sakura asked, "So what is it?"

Staring at Sakura as he led her back to Naruto, Sasuke informed, "Itachi's new study is you, Sakura."

"W-what did you just say?" Sakura sputtered, eyes bulging wide.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**Please Review :] **

* * *

**A/N: FYI- This chapter happens several days after Itachi takes care of Sakura. Please do review! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Uchiha & Haruno**

* * *

*** Chapter 25: Dating**

* * *

**NORMAL POV: **

Pacing around Naruto's living room with her hands tossed up into the air, Sakura clarified in an exasperated tone, "Like I just told you, Naruto, Itachi and I are not seeing each other!"

Naruto cringed at her frustration and replied, "Alright, I'll take your words, Sakura-chan."

Walking out of his place, Sakura muttered, "Ugh, it doesn't even matter. I'm going to go. Have a good night, you two."

Sasuke was sitting in a chair, gazing out the window silently. His chin was placed on top of his intertwined hands with his elbows propped on Naruto's table which was littered with empty ramen cups.

Turning to look at Sasuke, Naruto asked, "Well, what do we do now, Teme?"

Setting his dark stare on Naruto, Sasuke answered, "We figure out what Itachi really wants."

* * *

Fuming furiously, Sakura descended the apartment stairs and transported into her apartment. Tossing her dirty heels into the trash can, Sakura peeled of her dress and dropped it into the laundry hamper.

Heading into her bed room, Sakura stopped, staring at her bed as she imagined that day when she was lying sick in her bed. Itachi was standing where she now stood and she lay sleeping soundlessly in her comfy bed, unaware of his plans.

"Tch, stupid Uchiha," Sakura hissed under her breath before she opened her drawer and slipped her light pink skirt over her dark shorts. Not bothering to change her white tank top, Sakura locked her door and walked away.

The streets were empty, allowing Sakura to walk freely.

The soft tapping of her ninja sandals against the cement streets of Konoha was barely audible. The wind played with the still upset kunoichi's hair.

She was upset, angry, and hurt. Did she mention that she was angry? Probably.

Anyways, she was ticked off as hell. Mad and hurt that Naruto didn't trust her at first. If the situation was the other way around, she would've trusted Naruto's word the moment he told her.

Sighing, Sakura reminded herself that Naruto and she were both different people. Then, there was Sasuke. Silent as ever, he didn't even bother to lend her a hand when she was trying to defend herself.

He was probably still in shock, stuck in his own world.

* * *

With clenched fists, Sakura slowly made her way to the training grounds where Tsunade used to train her. Eager to unleash her bottled emotions, Sakura began to punch the boulder.

One punch filled with glowing green chakra was all it took for the boulder to shatter into small pecks of dust.

Whirling around, Sakura landed another anger-filled punch onto the new boulder.

Every punch she sent, only one name appeared in her offset mind. Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Breathing calmly, Sakura gazed around her as she took in her work. Lying around her were the abundant amount of debris from the crushed boulders.

"I know you're there, _Itachi_," Sakura stated. Her sharp stare landed on a specific tree that was hidden behind many other trees.

Gradually walking out from the forest, Itachi was intrigued. Even though he hid his presence, she knew that he was there, watching her blast the gigantic rocks. She might as well join ANBU.

Perhaps she wanted him to see her destroy them so that he would be installed with fear for his life? But then again, seeing the pissed off medic attack the rocks brutally only made Itachi want her even more.

It only validated his reason for choosing her, for allowing himself to affiliate himself with her even more.

Standing a few feet from Sakura, Itachi stared at the pink-haired kunoichi in silent awe and desire. If Sakura was a monster, then to him, she was a beautiful monster; one who attracted him through so many ways.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura demanded, glaring at him with her hard, jade eyes.

Staring at her, Itachi coolly answered, "I just thought that you might want a partner to fight with."

Itachi smirked at Sakura before she could think about his proposition and taunted, "Unless you're not ready to fight against me; I wouldn't want to harm my little brother's teammate and upset Naruto, too."

Recognition and anticipation swelled throughout Itachi's body as he saw a flash in flicker in Sakura's emerald eyes for a second.

"Don't worry about my teammates, Itachi. I'll take your offer; after all, it's not every day that I get to fight Konoha's great ANBU captain," Sakura remarked, with no hint of fear.

"Thank you," Itachi replied generously. She fell into his trap. He was going to see what she was really made out of now. This was his final test before he actually began to start his _real_ plan.

Knowing that Itachi just wanted to test out her abilities, Sakura willingly walked into his plans. If the Uchiha wanted a show, then she'd gladly give him one. Besides, she needed to get her mind off some things. She just considered this as a learning opportunity.

* * *

Flipping backwards like an acrobat, Sakura skillfully dodged Itachi's shurikens and accurately threw some of hers at him.

Deflecting them with a kunai, Itachi smirked. Not only was she accurate with weapons, she was enhanced with quick speed.

In a blur, Itachi sent the kunai flying at Sakura. Stepping to the side, Sakura heard the kunai stab into the tree with a thud before glancing at the weapon. Taking the chance, Itachi rushed towards the distracted kunoichi.

Sending a punch towards Sakura, Itachi scolded, "Don't get distracted so easily, Sakura."

Catching his punch, Sakura smirked and replied, "I know, but I needed to lure you, Itachi."

Surprised, Itachi's onyx eyes widened a bit. Sakura smiled and tossed him into a tree, hoping to send him crashing. Even more captivated, Itachi planted his chakra-filled sandals onto the tree to prevent himself from harshly crashing into the tree.

Propelling himself, Itachi leapt off the tree towards Sakura. Advancing with a great speed, Itachi fought Sakura with Taijutsu.

Each of their quick and skillful steps made a 'swish' sound as they charged at each other in the grass. The night wind shuffled the green grass.

The fight was bound to be long.

* * *

Blocking each of Itachi's attacks, Sakura searched for an opening. Finally getting her round to attack the Uchiha, Sakura poured chakra into her fists and flung herself at him.

Blocking her chakra infused attacks, Itachi took several steps back as one of her glowing fists scraped his chin. He didn't really think that she would dive in and pull a close combat attack like that by aiming for his chin.

Not giving him a chance to escape, Sakura jumped in the air and sent a swift kick at Itachi. Ducking, Itachi rolled to the side as her strong kick cut a tree in half and smoothly got up.

He noticed that her eyes were bright and glittering with fun. She was having a great time, feeling the rush of adrenaline.

Staring at Itachi, Sakura couldn't help but smile. This was one of the best fights she had ever fought.

Itachi activated his Sharingan. Knowing that using Genjutsu would be a waste of time, Itachi used it to catch her rapid movements more adequately.

Finally landing a severe punch on Sakura, Itachi commented, "It's over, Sakura."

Sakura poofed into a log and Itachi added, "A quick thinker, indeed, she is."

Jumping off a branch with her chakra presence concealed, Sakura kicked Itachi as he turned around to look at her.

Standing several inches away from him, Sakura stared at the injured Itachi. Pleased that she actually landed an attack on the ANBU captain and Uchiha heir, Sakura let out a shaky breath before saying, "I did it."

And then, her five seconds of glory ended when Itachi poofed away.

"Shit, it was a clone," Sakura muttered, quickly turning around only to see Itachi flinging himself from a branch as he released his hold.

Having not enough time to react, Sakura widened her emerald eyes at what was going to happen.

Smirking, Itachi crashed into Sakura. Both of them toppled onto the cushy grass with Itachi hovering over her, unfazed. Straddling her hips with his knees, Sakura remained trapped underneath the ANBU captain. With his hands trapping her head, Itachi stared down at Sakura.

Jade eyes bored into onyx eyes. Both breathing hard, Sakura could feel Itachi's expanding chest as he leaned down, smashing his lips against hers.

Feeling his smooth lips against hers, Sakura suddenly felt a shocking jolt shoot throughout her body. Automatically, her slim hands snaked their way into his dark, long hair as the kiss deepened.

The kiss was fueled with passion and bottled desires that were suddenly being unleashed.

With Itachi pressed up against her, Sakura felt one of his hands wrapping tightly around her thin waist as the other one gently cupped the back of her tender neck.

Sakura could feel Itachi softly nibbling on her bottom lip. Slightly opening her mouth to inhale, Itachi slyly slid his tongue into her mouth.

His mouth was hot in hers.

Her body was pressed tightly against his. Her revealed skin stung from his electrocuting touch.

Removing her hands from his smooth hair, Sakura slid her hands from his shoulder and placed them on his well-built chest. Pushing him back gently, Sakura gasped for the cold air.

She needed to get her head screwed back on the right way. She wouldn't allow herself to be used and then tossed away.

She couldn't allow this to get out of hand. One simple kiss could lead to an intense kiss and then, she could possibly find herself spending the night with Itachi and that would just end up with her being left in the dust.

Removing her stare from a distant tree, Sakura nervously gazed up at Itachi through her eyelashes. He was staring down at her with his mesmerizing eyes.

Feeling the intense heat that radiated off of his stare, Sakura tilted her head so that she couldn't stare at Itachi and muttered, "Could you get off of me?"

"So you're going to stop calling me by my name now, Sakura?" Itachi demanded boldly. Shifting her head, Sakura stared up at him and with equal boldness, she replied, "No, I'm not, Itachi."

Sakura watched as his expression softened. With his stare lingering on her plump, rosy lips, Itachi caressed her smooth cheek with a gentle hand.

Never looking away from Itachi, Sakura studied his movements. They were so soft and gentle; almost as if he was afraid to touch her, thinking that she could shatter into pieces at any given moment.

"Itachi, what are we going to do now?" Sakura questioned softly, still staring at him.

Chuckling, Itachi locked his eyes onto hers and answered, "Easy. We just tell them that we're dating."

Sakura arched a brow and repeated, "Dating? How is that going to work?"

Rolling off of Sakura, Itachi laid on his side, propping himself with an elbow as he casually stated, "Sakura, trust me. If you want this to work, then you're going to have to trust me. I do have some credibility."

Staring straight up into the sky, not moving, Sakura inquired, "And just what is your 'credibility', Itachi?"

Smirking, Itachi replied, "I'm an ANBU captain, the Uchiha heir- although, I don't really count that one- and I'm a genius."

"Tch, that's all you can come up with?" Sakura scoffed, crossing her arms against her chest.

Moving closer to Sakura, Itachi added, "I'm not done yet, Sakura. Like I stated, I'm a genius. My plans _always_ succeed; they never fail. It's always one hundred percent accurate."

"Throwing big numbers aren't going to persuade me, Itachi," Sakura muttered. She was surprised at how casual she was calling him by his name. It was as if they had known each other for quite some time.

Grabbing Sakura's hand, Itachi placed it on his chest as he reminded, "That's why I told you to just simply _trust_ me, Sakura. I know that you're not easily persuaded with numbers."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at his knowing comment. Itachi laughed and muttered, "Cute, very cute, Sakura."

"Cute as in what, Itachi?" Sakura demanded, pulling her hand away from Itachi. She just continued to gaze at the dark sky that was filled with stars.

Still lying on his side with his full attention directed at Sakura, Itachi answered thoughtfully, "Cute as in fluffy cute, Sakura."

"You think I'm fluffy? All cutesy with hugs and kisses," Sakura asked, blinking.

"No, not cutesy with hugs and kisses, Sakura; that's really not like you," Itachi corrected and suggested, "You're more like the cute with punches and smiles."

"Punches and smile?" Sakura asked incredulously, turning her head so that she could stare at him. Itachi nodded and smiled genially.

Flustered a bit by his unfamiliar smile, Sakura commented softly, "You should smile more, you know?"

Twirling strands of her pink, silky hair, Itachi asked innocently, "What did you say, Sakura?"

Shaking her head, Sakura said, "Never mind, you probably get told that a lot from other girls."

Unsatisfied, Itachi gently gripped Sakura's slim chin, forcing her to look at him as he ordered, "Tell me what you said, Sakura. I want to hear it from _you._"

Stunned by his sudden change, Sakura gripped Itachi's shirt, moved closer to him until her lips hovered by his ear and whispered, "I said, you should smile more, Itachi."

Retreating, Sakura smiled at the staring Itachi as her hands moved to his shoulders. Removing her hands, Sakura placed them on top of her flat stomach and went back to staring at the stars.

"Ooh, I like that star over there," Sakura exclaimed bubbly, pointing to her right. Itachi remained silent as he watched her staring at the stars, fully intrigued by its floating, luminous attributes.

He couldn't let go of her now, especially after kissing her. After their physical contacts, he felt even more compelled to her; he needed to stay next to her and make her his.

"Sakura," Itachi stated. Pondering, Sakura turned to look at him sitting criss-crossed. Bending down, Itachi kissed Sakura. And unlike the previous intense kiss, this kiss was sweeter and less desire-fueled.

Opening her emerald eyes as the kiss ended, Sakura concluded, "I'll go along with your plans, Itachi. We'll be dating, but there are some conditions that I want to impose on you."

Itachi watched as she sat up, patting her white tank top. Again, she was revealing too much skin; but, it didn't bother him as much as it did when he was talking to her at the other training ground earlier.

"Tell me your conditions, Sakura," Itachi prodded. He knew that there were going to be conditions coming from her.

Sitting so that she was facing him, Sakura informed, "If I'm going to be your partner, then I have to know all of your plans. You have to tell me them and actually confer with me."

Itachi nodded and summed, "So all you want is for me to inform and confer my plans with you?"

Nodding, Sakura added, "And, we're both going to be equals." She paused to stare at him before explaining, "That means that you can't tell me what to do and neither can I."

Itachi nodded in agreement before commenting, "It sounds doable."

Extending her hand, Sakura stated, "Good. We'll just seal this with a handshake."

Pouting for a second, Itachi suggested, "Well, since we _are_ dating, Sakura. Why not seal it with a kiss?"

Suddenly pulling her hand back, Sakura questioned, "By the way, is this relationship real or not?"

"I would prefer for it to be real, wouldn't you?" Itachi asked, peering into her emerald eyes. Biting her lips, Sakura stated, "It would be easier than pretending to be in a relationship."

"Indeed, it would be," Itachi commented, staring at the medic. For a second, he was worried that she might choose to go with a pretend relationship; if she did, then it would be a bit more difficult to trick others into thinking that they were dating.

Sakura needed to know what Itachi was planning. And she did have some fluttery, but mixed feelings about him. Like a hate-love relationship. There was something about him that made her not want to trust him; but if she was going to find out the reason behind his actions, she'd have to accept and just trust him.

Looking at Itachi with decided, jade eyes, Sakura answered, "I'll date you."

Smiling, Itachi responded, "I'm sure that you'll make a great partner, Sakura."

Extending his hand to Sakura, Itachi said, "We'll compromise, Sakura."

Confused, Sakura took his hand in hers. Just as she was pulling her hand out of his, Itachi pulled her towards him causing her to crash into his chest.

Smoothly with grace, Itachi placed another kiss onto her rosy lips. Pulling back, Itachi smiled and clarified, "See? We compromised, Sakura."

Shaking her head, Sakura muttered, "That's what you meant, Itachi. I guess I might survive after all."

"Of course, you will, Sakura. I wouldn't let anybody touch you," Itachi commented with a hint of possessiveness. Standing up, Itachi pulled Sakura up, took her hand and led her back to her apartment.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please review :) **


	27. Chapter 27

**Uchiha & Haruno**

* * *

***Chapter 26: Her Happiness**

_Italics- thoughts_

* * *

**NORMAL POV: **

Sitting in the Konoha Public Library, Sakura quietly stared at Itachi as he was intently reading a thick, hard-cover book. Sakura analyzed his movements, including the small ones.

Itachi shifted his eyes to the next page. His smooth and silky hair that was always kept locked into a ponytail slid off his shoulder as he flipped the page, not even breaking his stare from the book.

Sakura's emerald eyes skittered to the lips that were once on hers, like yesterday. She couldn't seem to register the fact that they were dating now. They hadn't told Naruto or Sasuke yet; but the time would come so Sakura didn't feel the necessity to shock her teammates yet.

Closing the book, Itachi looked at distracted Sakura before asking, "Are you done staring, Sakura?"

"It wasn't intentional," Sakura defended sheepishly, fighting against the blush that began to rush to her pale cheeks. Itachi smirked and reached across the wooden table to graze her pink hair with a hand.

Standing up, Itachi stated, "I got what I needed. Let's go."

Pushing her chair in, Sakura grabbed the closed book as Itachi and she walked to the shelf. Keeping the book pinned between her side and an arm, Sakura questioned, "So, what did you find, Itachi?"

Locking his eyes onto hers, Itachi replied, "His venom is not like the ordinary venom in which one could find from snakes. It is going to be a bit more difficult to distinguish his venom."

Glancing down at the book, Sakura nodded and pondered about Orochimaru and his curse seal. Placing the book into its correct area, Sakura remembered the time when Team 7 was in the Forest of Death during the Chunin Exams.

Naruto was unconscious after his fight with Orochimaru's large snake. Sasuke and she had been caught by Orochimaru, frozen in place by an overpowering fear.

Creeping towards Sasuke, Orochimaru stated, "You seek power, Sasuke-kun. I can give you power. Come to me and I will grant you more than power."

Managing to shake her head, the young Sakura challenged, "Don't believe the snake freak, Sasuke! He's a missing-nin."

Sasuke's Sharingan darted to the female teammate, debating silently. Sakura shook her head again. Her pink hair whipped through the air; her emerald eyes were large and vibrant.

"It doesn't matter now," Orochimaru hissed and said, "I will give you a gift and soon, you will come to me." His neck suddenly extended, charging straight for Sasuke.

Sasuke's bloody-red eyes widened at the snake sannin as his shaky hands reached for a kunai. Willing herself to move, Sakura rushed in front of Sasuke with a kunai held up in front of her, prepared to fight.

"Sakura, move," Sasuke demanded. He didn't want her to get injured or possibly die.

"Not until you realize that this _freak_ just wants your body, Sasuke," Sakura shot back with anger and a bit of venom mixed.

Sasuke looked away for a second before saying, "I know, Sakura, but I can't let you get in the way." Putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder, Sasuke gently pushed her backwards.

Falling off the branch, Sakura shouted, "You idiot! You can't handle him by yourself!" She watched as Sasuke pulled out a kunai, intently glaring at the sannin with his activated Sharingan.

Staring around the forest as she fell, Sakura muttered, "Tch, stupid Uchiha pride. You think that I can't help you, Sasuke?" Grabbing onto a hanging branch before she could crash to death, Sakura let out a cry of pain as her shoulder popped out of its socket from the sudden stop.

Managing to pull herself onto the branch, Sakura leaned back against the green tree and shoved her shoulder back in place. She shut her green eyes and bit her lip, to prevent herself from yelping in pain. If only Sasuke never pushed her down, this would have never happened. Sighing, Sakura knew that he only did it for her own good.

Charging, Orochimaru smirked at the now isolated Sasuke and hissed, "Sssasuke-kun, you're all mine now."

A kunai was launched at the Orochimaru's extended head. Orochimaru quickly retreated, gluing his head back onto his body as he glared at the masked ANBU that was standing on the other branch.

"Uchiha Itachi," Orochimaru stated. Sasuke turned to look at his older brother before saying, "Nii-san?"

Pulling out several weapons, Itachi evenly replied, "Orochimaru, did you come here to die?"

Smirking, Orochimaru muttered, "I should've realized that you'd be nearby." He turned away to flee as he said, "Next time, Sasuke-kun, next time."

Sasuke pushed back the urge to shudder before turning to look at his brother. Opening his mouth to say something, he quickly shut it and remembered Sakura.

"Sakura," Sasuke stated worriedly, looking down. Itachi explained, "She managed to save herself, Sasuke. She is currently tending to Naruto's injuries."

"Why did you come?" Sasuke asked, deactivating the Sharingan. With his mask still on, Itachi answered, "Orochimaru must be killed." With that said, the older Uchiha vanished into thin air and Sasuke jumped down the branches back to his teammates.

Shaking her head, Sakura pulled herself out from the past memory and turned around to look at Itachi who was leaning casually against the wall, staring at her.

"You've been standing like that for the past minutes, Sakura," Itachi stated knowingly. Sakura offered a smile and explained, "I was just thinking."

Itachi nodded, grabbed Sakura's hand and led them out of the almost-empty library. Keeping her hand in his, Sakura pondered about the plans that Itachi informed her of last night.

Entering Sakura's apartment, Itachi sat down on the couch and watched as Sakura headed into the kitchen. Preparing herself some tea, Sakura asked, "Did you want some, Itachi?"

Shaking his head, Itachi replied, "No, thanks, Sakura."

Turning back around to her mug, Sakura began to hum before shortly stopping to rub her arms and mutter, "It's so cold."

Hearing her comment, Itachi explained, "That's because you're only wearing a tank top and shorts with a skirt, Sakura." Sakura glanced at the older Uchiha before realizing how normal it felt for him to be sitting in her apartment.

"Oh. That makes sense," Sakura finished lamely, turning back to her mug. She was starting to feel a bit more self-conscious now that she recognized her own attire. It wasn't that revealing, was it?

Sitting on the stool, Sakura faced Itachi and questioned, "So, what exactly are your plans?"

With an arm placed on the arm rest part of the couch, Itachi looked at Sakura and explained, "I'm tracking Orochimaru down, Sakura. And what I've been searching for is a partner."

Nodding, Sakura questioned, "And that's me, I believe?"

Itachi nodded and informed, "You're not just my partner, Sakura. You're my girlfriend." Sakura felt a twisting knot in her stomach but ignored it. Her Inner was squealing like a fan girl at the words 'my girlfriend'.

"So, why are you after Orochimaru?" Sakura started and added, "Is this some sort of secret mission that you've been assigned to by the Hokage?"

Shaking his head, Itachi replied, "I'm just looking out for Sasuke. You should know what Orochimaru's after, Sakura."

Sakura nodded stiffly, not wanting to think about Sasuke joining Orochimaru's side.

Itachi continued, "I know that you want to protect Sasuke as much as I do. Therefore, doesn't it make more sense for you to be working with me?"

Sakura nodded and replied, "So how long have you been searching for him?"

"Since Sasuke's encounter with Orochimaru in the Forest of Death," Itachi answered, leaning against the couch casually. Taking a sip before Sakura said, "Have you gotten any information?"

"All I found was his dead affiliates and abandoned, empty lairs, but that's not what I'm looking for," Itachi replied. Listening to his words, Sakura figured that he must've managed to find time to actually travel outside of Konoha without being suspected.

Setting the mug onto the marble counter, Sakura asked, "Anymore plans?"

Itachi answered, "No, this is the only plan as of now. Find Orochimaru and kill him, but in order to do that, I'm going to need your help."

"What should we do?" Sakura asked, leaning against the counter.

"We should start with learning more about the venom he injects before implanting his curse seal," Itachi replied, folding his hands onto his lap as he leaned towards Sakura's direction.

* * *

Feeling a sudden and gentle shake, Sakura looked at Itachi before realizing that they were standing in front of her apartment.

"Are you listening to me, Sakura?" Itachi asked, narrowing his onyx eyes at her. Sakura nodded and lied hesitantly, "I am."

Itachi sighed and commented, "Good, then you agree with my method for handling them?"

Sakura raised her brows before tilting her head in confusion. Itachi chuckled and explained, "I knew you weren't listening, Sakura." Itachi stared in the opposite direction.

"Well, my bad, Itachi," Sakura remarked as she followed his stare and suddenly stiffened at the sight of her two teammates, walking towards them from the other end of the hallway.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing with him?" Naruto asked loudly. There was a flash of anger in his blue eyes. Sasuke stared at Itachi's and her intertwined hands questioningly.

Itachi looked at Sakura with his humor-filled eyes before whispering into her ear, "So, do you want to go along with my method, Sakura?"

Sakura pulled back to look at him and asked only so that he could hear, "What's your plan?"

Smirking, Itachi scolded, "That's why you should've listened to me, Sakura. Now, you're at fault. Just decide."

"Fine," Sakura started and stopped to stare at her nearing teammates before adding, "I'll go along with your plan."

She knew that it was going to be a gamble, but she didn't have any cover story yet. Sighing inwardly, she just hoped that things wouldn't escalate into even more trouble. Putting her trust in Itachi, Sakura glanced at her teammates nervously.

"Hi, Naruto, what are you two doing here?" Sakura asked coolly, leaving her hand in Itachi's. Naruto stared at their mingled hands and questioned again, "Sakura, what are you doing with him?"

Sakura cringed mentally. Naruto only called her 'Sakura' when he was upset.

"I'm dating Itachi," Sakura stated bluntly. Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "Teme, did you hear that? Sakura-chan's dating your brother."

Sasuke stared at Itachi suspiciously and asked, "Is it true?" Returning the stare, Itachi replied,  
"Sakura is my girlfriend, Sasuke."

Sasuke's hands morphed into fists as he turned to stare at Sakura and questioned, "When did this happen?"

"A while ago," Itachi replied smoothly and Sakura nodded in agreement. Naruto stared at Sakura confused and inquired, "But, you said that you weren't dating him last night, Sakura-chan?"

Ignoring her Inner's remarks, Sakura explained, "I couldn't bring myself to tell you two. I know, I should've told you guys."

For a second, Naruto looked hurt but quickly covered it with an upset expression before saying, "Sakura-chan, you could have told us earlier. We've been together since our genin days."

Sakura stated, "I know, Naruto. I'm sorry." _ I would have told you but I just started dating him yesterday._

Naruto shook his head and muttered, "I don't know what to say, Sakura-chan. I can't believe you didn't tell us."

"Like I said, I'm sorry. It's not like I can go into the past and change it now," Sakura repeated irritated, removing her hand from Itachi's before crossing her arms.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Itachi stated, "You're going to have to face this one day; it might as well as be now." Itachi caressed Sakura's soft cheek with the back of his hand.

Naruto let out an angry breath. Sasuke's fists turned white. Sakura glanced nervously at the men surrounding her. Itachi smirked as he removed his arm and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Don't touch her," Naruto demanded, glaring at Itachi.

"Possessive aren't we?" Itachi questioned, amused. He pulled Sakura tighter against him and muttered, "Too bad though. I don't plan on sharing her until I'm done."

"Don't talk about Sakura like she's a toy," Sasuke threatened. He felt an urge to hit something or maybe someone. Not wanting to be reckless, he restrained his boiling anger. Didn't Sakura understand that Itachi was using her? Itachi wasn't one for permanent love relationships. In fact, he never bothered to pay attention to dating and girls. Being his brother, Sasuke knew that which made him even more suspicious.

"She accepted my proposal for us to date, Sasuke," Itachi informed. He touched Sakura's soft, pink hair delicately before asking, "Or maybe you're jealous because you'll never be able to touch her like I can?"

"Itachi," Sasuke threatened in a dark tone. Naruto glanced nervously at Sasuke. He had never seen Sasuke this upset. No one could ever get under his skin so fast. Staring at Itachi, Naruto realized that the only person capable of throwing Sasuke off his balance was Itachi.

Sakura looked up at Itachi before pleading, "Itachi, stop, before things go bad."

Itachi looked down at Sakura and stared back at Sasuke before he reached out to brush her bottom lip with a thumb. Sakura softened at his touch much to all of their attention.

Peeling herself away from Itachi's embrace, Sakura stated, "Sasuke, it's not like that."

Sasuke stared at her before questioning, "Sakura, you should think a bit more about what you're getting yourself into." Sakura nodded, not sure of what to say and suggested, "I'll see you two later, okay?"

* * *

As Naruto and Sasuke turned away to leave under her orders, Sakura grabbed Itachi's arm and hurried into her apartment. Locking the door, Sakura slid onto the floor and just sat in there, forgetting about Itachi. Maybe Sasuke was right? What if she was just a toy for him?

"Sakura," Itachi stated in his rich, calm voice. Sakura stood up and questioned, "That was your plan, Itachi?"

Walking into the dark living room with Itachi trailing after her, Sakura summed up, "Your plan was to just irritate them? Did you not see how angry Sasuke was? Naruto was obviously a bit hurt."

She tossed her slim hands into the air and muttered, "Ugh, I should've never gone along with your plan. I'm probably going to have to deal with them later."

Slumping onto the couch, Sakura leaned against the soft cushion before quickly setting her elbows onto her knees and holding her head between her hands with her fingers curled into her pink hair. What was she doing? She was only bringing more stress upon herself.

Itachi watched her ramble out loud, frustrated and confused. She tossed her hands into the air. Suddenly sitting with her fingers gripping her hair loosely, Itachi noticed Sakura remove her hands from her hair and rub her eyes. Concerned, Itachi sat down next to her.

Letting her hair veil her face, Sakura rubbed her eyes as she silently hoped for Itachi to not notice. And when he sat down next to her, the hope faded away. Glaring at the ground, Sakura thought quietly to herself. Why was it so hard to live a peaceful life? Everything was perfectly fine before Itachi came into her life.

Feeling tears fall down her cheek, Sakura muttered, "Ugh, I should've never done this."

She remembered Naruto's hurt expression along with Sasuke's concerned but upset face. It just kept replaying and replaying, over and over. She was guilt-tripping herself.

"You can't always please everyone, Sakura," Itachi stated. From all the time he spent with her, Itachi realized that she was a caring person who always put her happiness last. She was too caring, too kind. And in the end, she ended up being left in the dust.

Looking at Itachi while settling back against the comfy couch, Sakura muttered, "I know."

"No, you don't," Itachi challenged as Sakura glanced at him with hard, emerald eyes and added, "If you did, then you would be happy."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Sakura asked, frustrated. Deep inside, she knew that Itachi was right. She wasn't happy. She wasn't happy that she was left in the dust, waiting for them to come back to her.

"Make your own choices, Sakura," Itachi answered. He knew that she was capable of making her own choices. Sakura always decided for herself but during situations like this where she was brought down by her teammates, she wavered greatly. There was probably many times where she wavered in her own decisions.

"It seems like you're not sure about our relationship, Sakura. Think about it for a while and when you come to your conclusion, you know how to find me," Itachi stated, getting up to leave.

As much as he felt the urge to wipe away her tears, Itachi figured that he shouldn't comfort her until she was clear with her own feelings. He didn't want to confuse her even more than she already was.

Sakura stared at the white wall across from her. She could feel her warm tears streaking down her face. Sakura watched Itachi's retreating figure. She then remembered Sasuke's and Naruto's back as they left her to go train for several years with Kakashi and Jiraiya. Was she just going to let Itachi walk away like she let her teammates do five years ago?

* * *

Wiping her tears away, Sakura ran out of the living room and into the foyer where Itachi stood with his back to her. Wrapping her arms securely around Itachi, Sakura mumbled into the back of his shirt, "Don't go, Itachi."

He had a hand placed on the door knob with the door slightly creaked open.

"I don't care what Naruto and Sasuke say. All I want is you," Sakura muttered with her eyes closed as she then added softly, "I can't lose you."

Shutting the door, Itachi locked the door knob and said, "That's what I've been waiting for, Sakura." Pulling back to look at Itachi as he turned around to smile at her affectionately, Sakura rushed to hug him again before leaning up onto her toes and pecking him on the lips.

Linking his hands around her back, Itachi muttered, "You're too nice, Sakura."

"Am I?" Sakura asked while leaning her head against his chest as Itachi leaned against the door. Itachi nodded and advised, "Put your happiness first, Sakura."

Sakura looked up at him as he leaned down to kiss her. Pressing herself against him, Sakura felt his hands trapped in her hair, clutching it gently. Angling his face, Itachi kissed her senseless while smoothly flipping their positions so that Sakura was pressed up against the door.

Feeling his hands roam from her hair to her shoulders and down her hips as he then wrapped one of her legs around his waist, Sakura wrapped her other leg around his waist. Clutching onto his body, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss.

Slipping his tongue into her mouth, Itachi wrapped his toned arms around her back as he led them into the living room. Sitting on the couch with Sakura on his laps, Itachi broke the kiss as she breathed in the air. Pressing his lips onto the base of her neck, Itachi traveled up her neck to her jaws while brushing his lips back and forth.

"Itachi," Sakura said with irritation. Her hands were tugging at his hair softly. Pressing his lips to her right cheek, Sakura could feel Itachi's smirk and whined again, "Itachi."

Swiftly brushing his lips over hers and moving them onto her left cheek, Itachi placed a kiss there. Opening her emerald eyes, Sakura muttered, "Are you having fun, Itachi?"

"Am I having fun?" Itachi asked repeatedly. This was stimulating for him. It made him want her even more. He wanted to proceed unto the next level but he didn't want to rush her.

Skittering his lips over hers quickly, Itachi asked in a low, husky voice, "Aren't you impatient, Sakura?"

Letting out a sound of irritation, Sakura muttered, "You kept taking your sweet time, teasing me." With that said, Sakura smashed her lips onto his. Feeling his mouth in hers, Sakura let out a moan as Itachi rubbed his hands up and down her back.

Deciding to stop so that things didn't escalate to the next level, Itachi pulled back to let Sakura breathe who said in between breaths, "Goodness, I thought I was going to die from no intake of oxygen, Itachi."

Leaning her head against his chest, Sakura asked, "Itachi, about the venom, I think I might know where to look."

"And where would that be?" Itachi asked. Sakura rolled off his lap and onto the couch before saying, "In the hospital."

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**PLEASE REVIEW :) **

* * *

A/N: review, readers :}


	28. Chapter 28

**Uchiha & Haruno**

* * *

***Chapter 27: You Are My First Priority**

_Italics- Thoughts _

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Showing Itachi her private lab room where she performed all of her experiments and research, Sakura stated, "I have come across some venom that I found the past years from previous missions."

Itachi entered the decent-sized lab as Sakura locked the door and slipped on her lab coat, tying her short pink hair into a ponytail. Walking past him, Sakura grabbed a bottle of liquid as she informed, "This bottle contains the venom from a rattlesnake."

"How did you get that?" Itachi asked, curious. Shrugging, Sakura answered, "There was a mission where Sasuke, Naruto and I encountered a lot of snakes and rattle snakes happened to be one of them. Apparently, the client had a thing for snake skin."

Sakura shuddered to herself at the memory before turning her back to him.

Itachi watched the woman standing in front of him analytically staring at the bottle before setting it down and grabbing a different bottle. Turning to look at Itachi, Sakura explained, "This one's from a cobra."

Stepping towards Sakura, Itachi glanced at her white-gloved hands and questioned, "And why do you keep these bottles of venom stored?"

Smiling, Sakura replied professionally, "Remember that I am a medic, Itachi. Being a medic, you have to realize that nature is a top source for the creation of antidotes."

"So, have you created anything from the venom?" Itachi inquired, glancing at the shelf of bottled soldier pills. Shaking her head, Sakura replied, "No, not yet. Most of the time, venom is used to numb the pain of an injured person. It acts like an anesthetic during emergency situations on the battlefield."

"I heard about that," Itachi commented, staring at the medical equipment.

Sakura held up the two bottles of varying venom as she then stated, "Do you think that Orochimaru incorporates actual snake venom into his venom?" Staring at the dark liquid, Itachi replied, "Most likely but the incorporated snake venom would only make up less than fifty percent of Orochimaru's venom."

Sakura nodded and poured both of the venom into a large glass container before swirling it. Shutting the glass container, she set it on the lab counter and stated, "I've been waiting to do this, but I never got the chance to."

Itachi glanced at the mixed solution before saying, "What are you trying to accomplish by mixing the two, Sakura?" Sakura shrugged and replied, "I'm just test-trying. That's what I do when I research and if something spectacular happens, then I make a move."

Itachi nodded and shifted his stare onto her. Her green eyes were vibrant and full of life. Clearly, she enjoyed these kinds of things.

Sakura turned around and cleaned up the counter, pausing for a while to look at a bottle of herbs.

Curious, Itachi asked, "Why did you decide to become a medic, Sakura?"

Whirling around to look at him, Sakura set her gloved hands onto the cool counter before questioning, "Interested, aren't you?"

"Judging from your strength and advanced skills, you could've joined the ANBU a long time ago. So why didn't you, Sakura?" Itachi inquired. Shrugging again, Sakura replied, "I don't find it necessary to join the ANBU. There are plenty of well-trained shinobi out in Konoha, take yourself as an example."

Itachi nodded and concluded, "Is it because of your passion for being a medic-nin? Is that why you're hesitant to join ANBU?" Sakura glanced at him with wary eyes.

"If you put it like that, I guess that's a part of the reason why I'm not in ANBU," Sakura stated, opening a drawer and neatly placing some notes inside. She carefully set her stare onto Itachi.

"It's only 'a part' of the reason?" Itachi repeated, leaning against the wall. He was waiting for her to explain. "Yes, it's a part of the reason, Itachi," Sakura phrased, beginning to clean up again.

"Is it because of Sasuke and Naruto?" Itachi asked. Sakura ceased moving and locked her emerald eyes onto his onyx ones. Itachi pushed himself off of the wall and uncrossed his arms, waiting.

"What if it is about Sasuke and Naruto?" Sakura questioned, continuing to clean up. She needed to keep herself distracted. Walking towards a shelf of bottled herbs, Itachi stated, "You're hesitant to join ANBU because you want to keep your team intact, am I correct?"

Sakura remained silent as Itachi continued, "You know that one day Sasuke and Naruto are going to join ANBU? Why not join now? You three could apply as a squad, Sakura and you would still be able to be together like you wanted."

Itachi turned around to find Sakura staring at him with jade eyes, lost in her thoughts. Snapping out of it, Sakura smiled and responded, "Of course, we're going to apply as a squad. I'm just waiting for them to decide."

Itachi nodded curtly as Sakura tossed the white gloves into the trash can and washed her hands. Washing her hands, Sakura thought about Naruto and Sasuke. She was going to find them later and clarify a few things.

* * *

"Sakura," Itachi stated. Sakura turned her head to look at him and asked, "What, Itachi?"

"How long are you going to wash your hands?" Itachi asked, amused. Switching the water off, Sakura dried her hands as he followed her.

Turning around to look at Itachi, Sakura asked, "No discovery. Nothing really happened, eh?"

Shaking his head, Itachi corrected, "No, this was a good experience. Everything is a learning experience, Sakura. You take what you can and absorb it. It will be useful later on."

Sakura nodded and headed towards the door, taking a step. Itachi reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him as he connected his lips onto hers. Sharing a chaste kiss, Sakura and Itachi pulled away from each other.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked, surprised by the sudden kiss. It was exciting no doubt.

Smiling, Itachi replied, "I felt like kissing you. That's all."

"You felt like kissing me so you went ahead and did? Does that mean that I can kiss you whenever I feel like it?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms. Itachi glanced away, feigning to think before answering, "Yes, you can, Sakura."

Sakura's jaw dropped open and she repeated, "Don't you have any idea of self-value, Itachi?"

"Of course I do, but I do know of the concept of sharing, Sakura," Itachi remarked, tilting his head in amusement. Sakura arched her brows and asked, "What do you mean by the concept of sharing, Itachi?"

He took a step, closing the small gap in between them and cupped one side of her cheeks. Sakura felt a jolt shoot through her when his hand touched her cheek. She stood still, captivated by his attention-demanding presence.

Smirking, Itachi explained, "Although I do have a well-rounded knowledge of self-value, isn't it right for me to want to share myself with my lover?"

A small blush crept onto her cheeks. Itachi stroked her flushed cheek with a thumb.

Leaning towards Sakura, Itachi removed his hand, brushed his lips past her soft hair and stated in his velvet voice next to her ear, "What do you think of my concept of sharing, Sa-ku-ra?"

Feeling his hot and inviting breath caress her cheek, Sakura felt a déjà vu feeling. This was exactly what happened after her fight with Sasuke a couple nights ago.

Itachi took a step back, smirking at the sight of a flustered Sakura. Taking a step back too, Sakura untied her hair as it cascaded down her slender neck.

"It's reasonable," Sakura stated before she planted a quick peck onto his lips, setting her hands onto his shoulders. She was going to retreat but the instant her hands touched him, Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist and locked her against him. Pressing their lips together, Itachi smirked.

Sakura opened her eyes the same moment Itachi opened his, their lips were still pressed together. Shifting her head so that her lips slid off of his and her cheeks were placed against his lips, Sakura commented, "Sneaky Uchiha. Alright, you can let go now."

Itachi chuckled and questioned, "Did you really think that you could peck my lips and get away with it?" With her arms wrapped around his neck, Sakura tried to pull back to look at him but Itachi tightened his hold.

"Yes, I actually believe that I can get away with it, Itachi," Sakura answered coolly. Itachi set his chin on top of her head and muttered, "You know, I prefer females with self-value too. I don't really like those who give themselves away easily."

"Oh really, who wouldn't?" Sakura questioned with sarcasm. Itachi smiled and added, "Out of all females that I have encountered, I prefer you the best."

"Are just saying that to get on my good side?" Sakura asked, smiling a bit. Releasing her, Itachi tilted her chin up with a gentle but strong finger. "Do I look like I'm kidding, Sakura?" Itachi questioned.

Sakura peered into the solid, coal eyes and remarked, "No, you look dead serious as usual. I can't really tell."

Itachi shook his head at her response, grabbed her hand and stated, "You'll believe it in time. After all, I am Uchiha Itachi and no one really captures my attention besides you, Sakura."

Sakura stared at him silently before they left the private lab. After hearing that, she felt a fluttery and giddy feeling stir from within.

* * *

Lying on the grass in the middle of a large field, Sakura stated, "I know, you two are mad but do you really have to give me the silent treatment?" She rolled onto her stomach, propping herself onto her elbows as she stared expectantly at the silent males.

Sasuke sat up and stared at Sakura before replying, "Sakura, you don't want to interact with Itachi. He never acts without a reason. He's not an easy person to read. You can never tell what's going on in his head."

Naruto sat up, nodding fervidly, and reasoned, "Sakura-chan, Sasuke-Teme would know best. And personally, I feel that you shouldn't have even agreed to date him." Sakura sighed, dropping slowly back onto the grass.

"He's not as bad as you say, guys," Sakura stated and added, "Itachi's a nice and charming man." Naruto and Sasuke peered at her, sticking their heads above the grass. A nice and charming Itachi? No way.

Sakura sighed again and reasoned, "Okay, how about we do this. You two stay out of this. If Itachi and I find the relationship not working, then we'll just break up. After all, it's not like I'm married to him."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke grunted, 'Hn.' Sakura smiled and sat up as Naruto muttered, "I'm still upset that you didn't tell me, Sakura-chan."

Sakura shrugged, brushing it away. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her and questioned, "So how did you two get to know each other so well?"

Sakura smoothly replied, "We bumped into each other here and there." Sasuke lifted a brow, implying for her to specify. What was 'here and there'? That could be anywhere.

"Oh, okay. We met in the hospital a few times and the training grounds along with other public places, got it, Sasuke?" Sakura answered, crossing her arms. It was partially true.

"Why did you decide to get into a relationship now, Sakura-chan?" Naruto inquired. Staring at Naruto and glancing at the sun-setting sky, Sakura replied, "I don't really know; it just happened. Love is a weird thing, Naruto. I mean, think about it. Did you ever think that you were going to be dating Hinata?"

Naruto nodded thoughtfully and mused quietly to himself. Sakura sighed inwardly, glad to have him off her back. She glanced at Sasuke who was staring at her, still suspicious.

He wasn't convinced that she was in love with Itachi. It was expectant for him to react like this.

"Sakura, what do you see in him?" Sasuke questioned. Looking directly at Sasuke, Sakura noticed how different the two were up close. There was something different about Itachi.

"Itachi's different, Sasuke," Sakura stated and continued, "The way he carries himself and how complicated he is. I guess, it just draws me in. Oh and not to mention the fact that he's caring but also serious at the same time, I don't know how to explain it in words, Sasuke; love isn't as explicit as it seems."

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke who looked away as he muttered, "Just don't get yourself hurt, Sakura." Smiling, Sakura replied, "Thanks, Sasuke. We'll just have to wait and see how things go from here."

Naruto mumbled, "Yeah, if he hurts you Sakura-chan. I'll beat him to pulp." Naruto pounded his fists and Sakura laughed, remembering that she had the chance to fight against Itachi before Naruto could.

"Let's go get some ramen?" Sakura suggested, grabbing their hands. She wouldn't lose her teammates. And she wouldn't lose Itachi either. She would find a way for the three to coexist together.

* * *

"Ah, this is great! Just like the old times," Naruto stated before patting his stomach, satisfied. Sasuke shook his head at Naruto and stiffened as he sensed two familiar presences.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see the two approaching Uchiha clan members. She then glanced at Sasuke who narrowed his dark eyes.

"Sasuke," one of the men greeted. They were older than team 7, around Shisui's age who was two years older than Itachi. Sasuke stood up and asked, "Did you need something?"

Naruto and Sakura watched quietly. They knew better than to say anything because the clan really wanted Sasuke to leave Team 7 and serve only the clan. Anything they said that could potentially offend the Uchiha Clan could be used against them if there were any clashing conflicts in the future.

"We just wanted to see Itachi's girlfriend," the other man stated. They set their stares onto Sakura who greeted them politely. She knew that the clan would eventually find out after the entire village talking about Itachi and her.

Shooting a dark glare at Sakura, the man who addressed Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but a hand was placed on his shoulder causing him to look over his shoulder at the new person.

Smiling innocently, Shisui greeted, "Eh, it's nice to finally see you out of the Uchiha district, Dai. And you too, Ichiro."

Dai, the man who was going to say something to Sakura, greeted, "Shisui-san, it's good to see you again. How was the mission?"

"It was good. Although, it seems like I missed out on quite a lot of things," Shisui responded, flashing Sakura a smile. Sakura sighed mentally. He was going to pester her with questions, too.

Ichiro took a step back before informing, "Dai and I were just dropping by to visit Sasuke and Itachi-san's girlfriend." Shisui beamed and boasted, "She's a beauty, isn't she? Too bad though, it seems like Itachi made a move before I could."

Standing behind Shisui, Dai shot Sakura a threatening stare. How did she manage to trick Itachi into dating her much less Shisui into liking her?

Easing the tension, Shisui clarified, "Although, I'm not really interested in Sakura-chan. She's not really my type, you know?" Dai relaxed at the pleasing news and muttered, "Ichiro and I have to go. See you later, Shisui-san."

Sakura watched as the two Uchiha members left Ichiraku. Shisui plopped into the empty seat next to her, sighing because he knew that serious trouble was beginning to brew. He just hoped that Sakura could survive through it.

"Things are going to be a lot more difficult now," Naruto commented, setting a worried stare onto Sakura. Shisui glanced curiously at the silent Sakura.

"Sakura, it seems like they're not content with you being Itachi's girlfriend," Sasuke stated, staring at her. Sakura glanced at him and smiled before laughing. She wouldn't let a strong and powerful clan stand in her way.

Confused, the males looked at her as if she was insane. Who would be laughing at a time like this? Maybe she was beginning to lose her insanity because of Itachi?

"Unno, Sakura-chan, I don't really understand why you're laughing?" Shisui asked, perplexed. Sakura stared at him and replied, "It's nothing, Shisui."

Shisui shrugged and informed, "Sasuke's right though. The clan is clearly disturbed with your presence."

"Well, they're going to have to suck it up because I don't plan on backing down," Sakura muttered, crossing her arms in defiance. _Channaro! _

Shisui smirked and commented, "I can see why Itachi's taken a liking to you, Sakura-chan."

Naruto and Sasuke stood up as Naruto demanded, "Shisui, you knew? And you didn't tell me?" Sasuke nodded, glaring daggers at the older male. Shisui laughed and defended, "Hey, Itachi comes first before you two."

Shisui stood up as Itachi suddenly appeared in front of Ichiraku and entered the shop. Smiling, Shisui lightly punched Itachi's arm before warning, "Better take great care of Sakura-chan, Itachi."

Smirking at Shisui, Itachi responded, "Of course, Shisui. Why do you think I'm here?"

"Why are you here?" Shisui questioned, sitting back into the seat next to Sakura. Sakura stared at Itachi as he answered, "To take her home."

"Oh and when did you become such a chivalrous shinobi?" Shisui inquired, wiggling his brows. Itachi shook his head at Shisui's antics and walked towards Sakura as she stood up.

Offering her his hand, Itachi stated, "Are you ready to go, Sakura?"

Sakura glanced at her teammates who surprisingly nodded for her to go with Itachi. Maybe her hope was going to actually happen? They could coexist in harmony! _Surprise, surprise, Sakura. _

Sasuke set his stare onto Itachi and advised, "Keep her safe, Itachi." Naruto nodded and muttered, "We'll let you date her, but you better not hurt her and don't let any harm come to her."

Itachi nodded and informed, "Truly, I am thankful for your approvals, Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura's safety is my first priority." Sakura pinched herself. She couldn't believe that this was happening. They were talking civilly and not yelling at each other. _Might as well as slap yourself. _

Itachi turned to stare at Sakura bemused. Did she just pinch herself? Sakura smiled and shook her head, telling him silently that she'd tell him when they left.

"Bye, Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Shisui bade gleefully whereas Sasuke just simply waved. Sakura smiled at the friends and left with Itachi as they headed to her apartment.

* * *

Swinging her hands with Itachi's, Sakura thought about Dai and Ichiro. Obviously, they weren't pleased with her dating the Uchiha prodigy Itachi. But she wouldn't let that stop her from dating him. Nothing could stop her once she set her mind to something. _Cha! Damn right! _

Stubbornness was something that she inherited from Tsunade. It was a useful trait.

"Sakura, I believe you heard about the clan's disagreement?" Itachi questioned, staring at her as they walked down the emptying street. Sakura stared at Itachi before saying, "Yeah, I heard about it."

"How do you feel? Are you insecure?" Itachi asked, concerned. Sakura smiled, shook her head and informed, "Actually, this just makes me want to stay with you even more, Itachi. I'm not feeling insecure at all."

_If only we could be with you forever and ever...in the bathroom, in the bedroom, in the-_ Sakura tuned out her Inner.

Itachi nodded thoughtfully and reasoned mentally that Sakura had no need to fear. After all, she was one of Konoha's top medic-nin who possessed the inhumane strength of the Hokage. And what the Uchiha Clan didn't know was that she wasn't vulnerable to the mind games of the Sharingan.

Without the mind games being effective, the Sharingan lost a good portion of its special attacks.

* * *

Arriving at Sakura's apartment, Itachi turned to look at her before informing, "Just to let you know, Sakura, I will be spending the night with you."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened and she exclaimed, "What? You're spending the night at my place? But what about the clan?"

Itachi smirked and proclaimed, "I do what I want, Sakura. You should know that by now. And besides, I did say that you're my first priority along with your safety."

Surrendering, Sakura opened the door before gesturing for him to enter. Locking the door shut, Sakura turned around to look at the standing Itachi as he asked, "So where am I sleeping because I don't plan on sleeping on the couch, Sakura?"

_Kami-sama, help us! _Sakura stood staring at the smirking Uchiha. _I think he might just be the death of us. _

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter of...**

**"Uchiha & Haruno"**

**PLEASE REVIEW :) **

* * *

**A/N: Hello, readers! I am back with a new chapter :)**

** Shisui's been on a mission for the time being and he just returned, saving Team 7 from Dai and Ichiro(characters that I made up). **

** So, what did you all think? Please review your thoughts via review ;) **


	29. Chapter 29

**Uchiha & Haruno**

* * *

***Chapter 28: Fun**

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Sakura was sitting on her bed with her hands knotted together. She smacked her lips together, thinking hard about Itachi. He was sleeping in her room tonight and most likely, he was going to be in her bed with her! Just thinking about it made her flustered and hot.

Snapping out of her daze, Sakura heard the shower shut off. She could hear the last drop of water smash onto the cold floor of the shower. Itachi was going to come out soon and she knew that her Inner would be waiting to catch a glimpse of his famous body.

_Itachi? _Suddenly remembering something important, Sakura got onto her feet and rushed out of the room to find a towel. He could not walk out naked. That would not be good. Opening the cabinet, she hastily grabbed a towel and dashed down the hallway. She felt like she was running a race. Her heart was thumping loudly and she could hear Itachi's light footsteps as he exited the bathroom. She gulped.

Stopping abruptly, Sakura managed to prevent herself from crashing into the standing Itachi. She looked at his face and only his face, afraid to see any lower. The towel was squeezed into her arms, pressed against her chest like a teddy bear.

Standing at the threshold of Sakura's bedroom door, Itachi stared at the flustered pinkette who only stared at him. Tilting his head, he quirked a brow and said, "You were running?" The medic responded with a shove, pressing the towel against his bare chest. He watched as she dropped her emerald eyes to the floor and mumbled, "I was getting the towel for you. You didn't bring one." He smiled in amusement at her sudden forgetfulness before laughing softly.

Hearing him laugh, Sakura slowly looked up and noticed that he was semi-naked. He was wearing his dark sweats but no shirt. Forcing herself to look away from his sculpted chest, Sakura stared at the amused Uchiha. A little angered, the medic demanded, "Are you laughing at me?" She poked him through the towel which he now held in his hands.

Staring down at the frustrated woman, Itachi replied, "Who else would I be laughing at, Sakura? A ghost?" He could sense her growing anger and clarified, "You already gave me a towel before I went to take a shower, Sakura." He watched silently as her green eyes bore past him. She was trying to remember and when she remembered, she wore an embarrassed look on her face.

Leaning against the door, Itachi crossed his arms over his chest with the towel hooked over one arm. He caught her eye but she quickly looked away. The moment was only becoming more awkward. Itachi questioned jokingly, "Am I that revolting to look at, Sakura?"

In a second, Sakura locked her eyes onto his onyx ones as she replied instantly, "No, it's just your body." Hearing herself say that, she inhaled sharply and bit her bottom lip in utter embarrassment. Her face was hot. Sakura could hear her Inner sarcastically praising her. _ Gee, that was sooo smart, Sakura! _She averted her eyes to the wall behind him.

Itachi chuckled and replied, "So, it's not my face, it's my body that's disgusting?" He was having fun just watching her grow more flustered and pink in the face. Her blushes only complemented her porcelain skin.

Shaking her head, Sakura held her hands up in the air and sputtered, "No, it's not your body...It's..." She stared at the waiting Uchiha. He had a certain look on his face. One that she had seen too many times. He was taking pleasure in her confused moment. This only made her feel more embarrassed and so she closed the gap in between them, jabbing her fingers at his hard chest. _I should've known he planned this. _

Looking up at him, Sakura scolded quickly, "Uchiha Itachi! I can't believe that you're having fun at my expense. Am I that funny? You did that on purpose, didn't you? Asking me all those...ridiculous questions just to make me even more flustered!" The older Uchiha stepped back only to have her close the distance quickly.

Feeling the bed behind him, Itachi gently but quickly grabbed her hand as he brought his mouth next to her ear. At this moment, he had her pressed up against him. His other arm was around her waist, clutching her to him and leaving her no source of escaping. He responded, "Sakura, _you_ were the one who forgot that you gave me towel. I wonder why you felt compelled to give me another towel. Was it because you were thinking about me?"

Sakura could feel his mouth by her ear, brushing it ghostly. She shuddered and he only felt more dominant. Itachi looked at the pinkette and asked, "What type of thoughts were they, Sakura?" He released her and she took several steps back, defending hurriedly, "I wasn't thinking anything dirty about you, Itachi."

Itachi stared at her expression. She was being honest but he only wanted to pester her some more. It was fun. He sat on the bed, nodding in a disbelieving manner, as he replied skeptically, "_Sure_, Sakura, sure." He knew that she would stalk up to him and she did.

Sakura was about to poke a finger at Itachi when all of a sudden, she found herself lying on her bed. Itachi was hovering over her, grasping her hand with his own. He smirked and casually inquired, "Don't you think that it's quite rude to poke your guest, Sakura?"

She narrowed her eyes and phrased, "Boyfriend, Itachi." He nodded and leaned closer to her as he replied, "Right, Sakura, I am your boyfriend and yet, I suffer all these...relentless jabs from you." Sakura shuddered as he kissed her jaw before planting a kiss on her lips. She felt less tense now; her body was loosening up.

The soft kiss led into a deeper one. Sakura's hands traveled up Itachi's bare chest and she gripped his shoulders when he connected his lips on a certain spot on her neck. She wanted to melt into a puddle at that moment, but unfortunately, she couldn't. Her Inner definitely was enjoying this.

Itachi had his hands inside her shirt. One hand was on her smooth back and the other on the fleshy curve of her hip. He wanted to do so much more with her, _to_ her, but he couldn't. He wanted to make her sorry for making him want her. Never had he ever felt this strong and intense physical chemistry. It was unbearable at times; he just wanted to take her right now, but of course, he wouldn't act so irrationally.

He could _feel _her back arch, hear her soft and inviting moans. Her hands were gripping the back of his neck stiffly. He knew that she wanted to do more, but it was only normal given the situation. Here he was exciting her hormones. Of course, she'd want to have sex. So, he wouldn't take advantage of her until _she_ said yes, not her hormones. Rolling off of her, Itachi pulled her back into his embrace.

Sakura could feel every part of her body ache for him. She wanted him so bad but she knew that it was partially her hormones. Yes, she felt attracted to the man, but she wanted to make sure that he was the one. Shoving that aside, she buried herself into his chest before looking up at the shut-eye Uchiha and muttering, "Sorry for overreacting."

Itachi creaked his eyes open, peering down at her through his eyelashes. He smiled warmly and replied, "It was fun, but thanks for the apology anyways." Sakura stuck her tongue at him and mumbled, "_Well_, I know who to go to when I'm in a angry mood now." He laughed softly, caressing her tousled pink hair and said, "Sleep, Sakura."

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Another Chapter!**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I'll try to update soon. I'm having tech problems. Review please! :)


End file.
